Brand New Eyes
by Lizzy221B
Summary: Depuis le "Grand Jeu" de Moriarty, Molly traverse une sombre période. Son entrée en tant que médecin dans la mystérieuse équipe de Torchwood lui permettra-t-elle de surmonter cet épisode noir de sa vie, voire de se rapprocher de Sherlock ? Weeping Angels ! Histoire complète !
1. Blinding

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est ma première fanfic en solo : j ai déjà collaboré et je collabore avec ma sœur sur le crossover Sherlock/Véronica Mars _Elementary, my dear Wallace hum . . . my dear Watson. _

Comme vous pouvez évidemment le remarquer, une relation Sherlock-Molly se mettra en place dans cette histoire, mais je n'ai pas envie de qualifier celle-ci de Sherlolly, le terme connotant de mon point de vue, trop fleur bleu. De plus ,une relation Molly-Sherlock est, selon ma sœur, et elle a raison, du domaine de l'improbable, les deux personnages étant de caractères absolument opposés et Sherlock complètement obsédé par son travail, mais c'est justement ce qui m'a poussé à écrire là-dessus (cette fanfic est en gros un doux fantasme de fan à la fois de Sherlock et de fanfictions).

La deuxième raison de cette fanfic est Torchwood, avec ces aliens et le ô-combien séduisant capitaine Jack. Étant un grande fan du Docteur,il y aura peut-être une apparition, voire intervention du dixième Docteur. Dans quelles circonstances . . . Surprise !

L'action se déroule après The Great Game pour Sherlock et entre la deuxième et la troisième saison pour Torchwood.

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartient à mon grand désespoir (même pas le ptérodactyle de Torchwood, c'est dire), même si je serais tributaire de leurs actions dans cette histoire.

Le titre de cette fanfic provient du titre de l'album « Brand New Eyes », du groupe Paramore. Le titre du 1er chapitre, « Blinding » ainsi que l'extrait sont eux issus de la chanson du même nom de « Florence & the Machine »

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Blinding**

_« Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state _

_A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake _

_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber _

_Until I realise that it was you who held me under _

_[. . .]_

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone _

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden [. . .]_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world »_

Debout face au miroir de sa salle de bain, Molly observait, pour la énième fois lui semblait-il, les cernes sans cesse grandissantes qui soulignaient un visage déjà pâle et amaigri. Trois mois qu'elle ne dormait presque plus. Il lui fallait 3 à 4 heures pour trouver le sommeil et une fois endormie, elle avait seulement droit à quelques instants de répit avant de se réveiller en sursaut à cause d'un mauvais rêve. Ce mauvais rêve avait pour principal sujet son ex, Jim ou plutôt Moriarty.

Il y a trois mois, jour pour jour, peu de temps après qu'il n'ait donné plus aucun signe de vie, elle apprenait qu'il était en réalité le cerveau d'une vaste organisation criminelle : _il commanditait des meurtres à la carte pour des particuliers._

Depuis, elle enchainait les séances chez un psychiatre rattaché à la police. Des séances qui ne donnaient rien et où elle s'y rendait presque à reculons. La culpabilité revenait sans cesse, le culpabilité de n'avoir rien vu, rien pressenti chez cet homme qu'elle fréquentait. A cette culpabilité se rajoutait un profond dégoût d' elle-même : si faible, si influençable, bernée tour à tour par un sociopathe déclaré et par un psychopathe travaillant au service des soins intensifs de l'hôpital. Elle n'était qu'un de leurs pions, dans leur échiquier grandeur nature.

La jeune femme ouvrit l'armoire de la pharmacie juste au-dessus du lavabo et prit une boîte de comprimés. Elle s'était fait prescrire il y a peu, des somnifères par son psychiatre mais n'avais encore jamais ouvert la boîte. Elle connaissait les risques de dépendance, mais en repoussant l'échéance, elle voulait surtout prouver à elle-même qu'elle était capable de bien dormir sans recourir à des méthodes artificielles. Après un instant d'hésitation, Molly prit un cachet qu'elle avala rapidement à l'aide d'un verre d'eau. Une fois au lit, elle décida de lire quelques pages de son livre pour se détendre un peu, mais s'aperçut au bout de dix minutes qu'elle ne faisait qu'écouter les bruits de la maison vide. Elle posa le livre, éteignit la lumière de sa lampe de chevet pour sombrer sans tarder dans un sommeil profond.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire ce premier chapitre que moi à l' écrire . . .

S'il vous a semblé un peu trop _dark_, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela s' arrangera au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, à quelques exceptions près. Les reviews sont la bienvenue, autant pour les remarques, que pour les questions etc . . . Merci beaucoup en tout cas d'avoir lu ce chapitre !


	2. Solitude Standing

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà, deuxième chapitre publié ! Désolé pour l'attente, ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire, la raison principale étant le souci respecter le plus possible le personnage du Sherlock moderne de la BBC. Ce chapitre est également plus long que prévu, mais vu la taille du premier, on peut maintenant parler d'un certain équilibre !

Le titre et l'extrait provienne de_ Solitude Standing_ de Suzanne Vega.

Merci à tous les internautes qui ont osé dépassé la lecture du résumé, pas terrible à mon goût.

Bonne découverte de ce chapitre 2 !

**Chapitre 2 : Solitude standing**

_« Solitude stands in the doorway  
>And Im struck once again by her black silhouette<br>By her long cool stare and her silence  
>I suddenly remember each time weve met »<em>

Machinalement, Molly se gara sur sa place du parking réservé au personnel soignant et se rendit d'un pas rapide à son bureau, situé juste à côté de la morgue de l'hôpital. Comme tous les matins, un café à la main, elle s'assit pour lire son courrier et étudier les nouveaux dossiers que l'on avait déposé peu de temps auparavant : ceux de deux victimes, un couple, agressées par un groupe de jeunes, d'une jeune femme abusée par son conjoint et celui d' une personne âgée sûrement maltraitée par l'auxiliaire de vie qui en a la charge. Des cas horribles, mais qu'elle rencontrait régulièrement dans son métier. Des cas horribles, mais _consternants de banalité _pour le détective consultant. Sherlock ne se pointerait donc pas à la morgue aujourd'hui, ce qui la soulageait grandement. Il y a quelques mois, la jeune femme aurait maudit cette journée, car une journée sans voir le Grand Sherlock Holmes était une journée de perdue. Mais tout cela était fini. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait maintenant était de pouvoir exercer son travail tranquillement et le plus sérieusement possible, sans à avoir la constante impression d'être mise à nue par le regard perçant du détective. Ce travail, aussi éprouvant soit-il, était son unique raison de se lever matin après matin. Et il fallait que cela perdure, coûte que coûte.

La matinée se déroula paisiblement. A midi, elle quitta l'hôpital un court instant pour acheter son déjeuner et le manger dans son bureau, comme elle avait désormais l' habitude de le faire. Elle ne supportait plus les repas à la cafétéria : certains de ses collègues l'évitaient depuis que l'on avait mis au grand jour l' activité criminelle de son ex-petit ami. Si, au contraire, ils voulaient bien lui parler, la jeune femme voyait combien ils la considéraient avec pitié.

Molly était en train de vérifier la cause de décès d'un vieillard nommé Howard Smith, lorsque Sherlock fit irruption dans la morgue. La médecin légiste releva la tête, surprise, puis poursuivit son découpage en V comme si de rien n'était. Le détective se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Depuis l'incident dans la piscine avec Moriarty, il ne savait plus trop comment s'y prendre avec la jeune femme. Peu de temps avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs activités, après leur sortie de l'hôpital, John avait sermonné son ami sur la nécessité de ne pas se comporter en rustre envers celle qui avait été le plus manipulée par « Jim ».A son grand étonnement, Sherlock n'avait presque pas protesté et s'était jusqu'ici plutôt bien tenu face à une Molly devenue froide et méfiante. Était-il possible que le détective aux tendances sociopathes ait finalement eu un peu de compréhension pour la jeune femme ?

-Hum . . . Molly, je suis venu te rendre le dossier.

« Quel dossier ? »demanda-t-elle sans lever la tête.

La jeune femme fermait maintenant à clef tous les tiroirs contenant les dossiers. Elle en avait en effet assez de voir toute son organisation troublée par la fâcheuse habitude qu'avait Sherlock de se servir lui-même dans la grande armoire. Le malheureux détective était donc désormais obligé de solliciter Molly à chaque emprunt et rendu de documents.

« Le dossier sur l'affaire Freeman » répondit celui-ci en soupirant. Même s'il savait qu'il devait faire un effort, il détestait préciser ce qui lui paraissait _toujours évident._

_-_Ah. Dans ce cas-là, pose-le sur la table proche de la porte d'entrée.

Le grand brun se retourna et déposa les précieux documents à l'endroit indiqué. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il s'arrêta un court instant et regarda Molly qui examinait, concentrée, les poumons du macchabée. Puis, sans un mot, il quitta la pièce.

La tension qui habitait Molly depuis l'arrivée du détective, disparut subitement. La jeune femme se redressa, reposa ses instruments chirurgicaux et inspira profondément. Elle avait beau se comporter de cette façon avec Sherlock depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour lui être totalement indifférente. Molly regarda sa montre : encore deux heures à tuer. Après cet horaire, les agents d'entretien râlaient. La médecin-légiste soupira et se remit au travail.

Au 221 Baker Street, étendu de tout son long sur le canapé et fixant le plafond sans le voir, Sherlock était en proie à une intense réflexion. Mais le principal objet de ces réflexions n'était cette fois-ci ni l' enquête en cours qui se révélait être profondément ennuyeuse, ni l'étrange rapport qu'entretenait son colocataire vis à vis de la nourriture. Non, il réfléchissait à tout autre chose . . .

La porte d'entrée claqua soudainement, tirant le détective hors de ses pensées. John ne tarda pas à apparaître sur le seuil du salon, de toute évidence furieux et tenant des sacs en plastique plein à craquer.

-Cela ne peut plus durer Sherlock ! Ras-le-bol de faire les courses à des horaires pas possibles ! La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'y colles !

-Je suis allé à l'hôpital rendre le dossier à Molly.

-Tu as . . . Non je laisse tomber. Je parle de choses importantes et monsieur le détective consultant préfère me raconter comment il a une fois de plus, fait tourner le médecin-légiste en bourrique !

Le médecin contourna le sofa où était avachi son ami et alla à la cuisine ranger ses achats. Le grand brun sourit puis d' un mouvement souple, se leva et rejoignit son colocataire qui commençait à vider quelques-uns des sacs dans le frigo.

Je trouve son attitude plutôt curieuse. Je fais pourtant des efforts avec elle.

John soupira et s'arrêta un instant pour regarder Sherlock. Son ami avait le don de choisir le bon moment pour avoir une conversation à propos de sa difficulté à se comporter avec des gens normaux.

-C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de m'être déjà entretenu avec toi de ce sujet.

Le médecin reprit son rangement et ajouta :

« Si Molly se comporte de cette manière, c'est qu'elle en a ras-le-bol d'être prise pour une imbécile. Elle est en train de digérer l'épisode Moriarty et tu ne l'aides pas vraiment en lui rendant régulièrement des visites à l'improviste à la morgue. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi froide avec toi »

Sherlock leva un sourcil.

« John, je suis obligé de travailler avec Molly dans le cadre de nos enquêtes. Elle pourrait tout de même être un peu plus obligeante !»

Le médecin, qui avait finit de remplir le frigo, ferma brusquement la porte de l'appareil et se releva pour faire face au détective.

« Mais bon sang Sherlock, réfléchis trente secondes à ce que tu dis, et si je crois bien me souvenir, c'est largement à ta portée ! Molly, et je te le répète pour la dernière fois, ne te supporte plus, toi et ton arrogance ! Cela fait maintenant trop longtemps que tu t'es servi sans vergogne des sentiments qu'elle avait ou qu'elle a pour toi ! »

Sherlock s'apprêta à lui répondre quelque chose mais le médecin à présent remonté, poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Et tu sais quoi ? Qu'elle te souffle un peu dans les bronches, cela ne te ferai pas de mal et rendrai un grand service à toute la communauté ! »

Sur ce, John planta son ami dans la cuisine et pour la deuxième fois de la journée claqua la porte du salon.

Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres de l'appartement de Baker Street, Molly rentrait épuisée mais non satisfaite, comme c'était à chaque fois le cas, de sa longue journée de travail.

La jeune femme jeta les clés sur un guéridon proche et dans la pénombre de l'entrée, seulement éclairée ça et là par les réverbères du quartier, sentit entre ses jambes la caresse réconfortante de son chat Toby. Molly le prit dans ses bras et alla dans la cuisine afin de manger un petit quelque chose. Elle posa son chat sur le carrelage froid de la pièce et remplit sa gamelle de cette bouillie indescriptible qu'ils appelaient « nourriture pour chat », dont l'odeur la faisait frémir à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la boîte. La jeune femme avait beau être régulièrement à la morgue en présence des émanations épouvantables provenant de corps disséqués, celle des aliments pour chat continuait à la retourner. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne pouvait encaisser que ce qui pouvait entrer dans le cadre de son travail : une fois sortie de l'hôpital, elle se sentait de nouveau seule et vulnérable. Le mois suivant la révélation de la véritable identité de celui qui se faisait appeler Moriarty, la justice avait mis Molly sous protection policière. Le criminel n'ayant pas été retrouvé, on avait levé cette protection, laissant la jeune femme désemparée. John , ainsi que Sarah lui avaient proposé par la suite de venir loger dans leurs appartements respectifs, mais Molly, par peur de devenir un fardeau, avait décliné ces invitations.

Une fois son « repas » terminé, la jeune femme, telle une somnambule, monta à l' étage supérieur, fit un brin de toilette et avala cette fois-ci sans aucune hésitation son somnifère. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir, fut l'espoir étrange que bientôt un évènement se produirait, n'importe lequel, pourvu qu'il le tire hors de ce train train sécurisant, qui l'anesthésiait peu à peu . . .

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu ! Les reviews sont toujours la bienvenue !

Prochain chapitre, comme vous vous en serez douté, grand chambardement dans le petit univers de notre médecin-légiste : l'équipe de Torchwood fait son apparition et avec comment dire . . . son lot de problèmes.


	3. God Put A Smile Upon Your Face

**Note de l'auteur : **Troisième chapitre, avec une Molly plus en forme que jamais ! Le titre du chapitre et l'extrait appartiennent cette-fois ci au groupe Coldplay. A prendre au second degré bien sûr !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : God Put A Smile Upon Your Face**

_« Where do we go, nobody knows  
>I've gotta say I'm on my way down<br>God give me style and give me grace  
>God put a smile upon my face<em>

_Where do we go to draw the line  
>I've gotta say, I wasted all your time, oh honey honey<br>Where do I go to fall from grace  
>God put a smile upon your face, yeah »<em>

Debout près de la table de dissection, Molly relisait rapidement tout en fronçant les sourcils, le dossier du corps qui y reposait :

« _Amené sans connaissance aux services des urgences . .perdant beaucoup de sang au niveau de l'artère fémorale. .artère fémorale gravement touchée par morsure profonde, sans doute celle d'un chien. »_

La médecin-légiste posa ensuite le dossier et examina une nouvelle fois la morsure en question. Les marques que l' on pouvait observer était en effet caractéristique d'une forte dentition, mais en aucun cas de celle d'un canidé, même de forte stature. Quelle pouvaient être les autres possibilités : un ours ? Des félins comme le lion ou le tigre ? Ridicule ! Que feraient-ils en totale liberté à Londres ? A moins de s'être échappé d'un zoo . . . il faudrait dans ce cas appeler tous les zoo de la ville pour vérifier l' info. Mais tout de même, lorsque des animaux de ce genre quitter leur cage, les autorités ainsi que la population était immédiatement averties. Parmi toutes ces incohérences, l'hypothèse de la morsure de chien restait en effet la moins improbable. _Sherlock saurait, lui . . ._ Molly se gifla mentalement . Arrêter. De penser. Au détective.

Mais tout de même, pourquoi le grand brun ne s'était-il pas emparé de l'affaire ? Il avait dû comme d'habitude lire le dossier en diagonale, puis le rejeter en disant que la police devait cesser de lui présenter des affaires aussi indignes d'intérêts. En tout cas, refus de Sherlock ou pas, le résultat restait identique : elle se retrouvait devant le corps d'un jeune homme, n'ayant pas le moindre idée de la façon dont il était mort . _Allez, secoue-toi Molly ! Tu voulais que quelque chose se produise dans ta morne vie ? Eh bien tu es servie ! Remue-toi et va donc chercher de la documentation !_

La jeune femme soupira, puis alla à son bureau, non sans avoir au préalable verrouillé la morgue.

Molly revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant avec difficulté divers volumes sous un bras. Elle chercha avec sa main encore libre la clef de la morgue, l'introduisit dans la serrure, fit les deux tours habituels et appuya sur la poignée. Rien. La porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. La jeune femme appuya de nouveau, un peu plus vigoureusement cette fois-ci. La morgue était donc en réalité ouverte à son arrivée ? Mais elle était absolument certaine d'avoir fait ses deux tours avant de partir ! La négligence, surtout dans ce métier, était une chose impardonnable !

_Mais qui pourrait_ _ . . . Oh, je vais le tuer ! _A présent furieuse, Molly tourna rapidement la clef dans l'autre sens. Lorsqu'elle entendit le déclic caractéristique, elle empoigna fortement la poignée et ouvrit sans ménagement la porte tout en commençant à rouspéter :

« _ Sherlock !_ Je t' ai déjà demandé de ne pas . . . »

Molly ne put terminer sa phrase, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle étant tout bonnement ahurissant : tout autour de la table de dissection, à la place de la longue silhouette du détective et de son fidèle compagnon, se tenaient trois inconnus, deux hommes et une jeune femme brune. Tous s'étaient tournés vers elle. Et à la façon dont ils la regardaient, Molly eut soudain la désagréable impression d' être une néophyte sur son propre lieu de travail. La jeune femme, qui était dans un embarras tel qu'elle ne pouvait savourer l'ironie de la situation, réussit tout de même à bredouiller :

« Qui . . Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Et co. .comment diable êtes-vous parvenus à entrer ? »

Le plus grand d'entre eux, qui portait un uniforme militaire d'aspect vieillot, s'avança vers Molly et lui tendit la main, un sourire charmeur sur son visage :

« Capitaine Jack Harkness. Voici le reste de mon équipe, Gwen Cooper et Ianto Jones! Je suppose que vous êtes la médecin-légiste en charge de ce corps ? Dites-donc, je ne savais qu'on en faisait de si jolies ! »

Ses deux autres compagnons le regardèrent, effarés.

« De médecin-légistes, pas de corps bien sûr ! » reprit le capitaine réalisant soudainement ce qu'il venait de dire à la jeune femme. Mais Molly, n'avait elle, pas réagit, trop occupée pendant qu'elle lui serrait machinalement la main, à détailler son visage et à se répéter en fortintérieur :_ Dieu qu'il est beau ! Et quel charisme !_

Gwen déclara à Jack un sourire aux lèvres :

« Ah, tu me rassures. En plus d'être bisexuel et amateur de. . . ce que tu sais, tu devenais également nécrophile. Ce qui est assez effrayant je dois dire ! »

Aux mots nécrophile et bisexuel, la médecin-légiste reprit ses esprits et demanda, d' un ton plus ferme cette fois-ci :

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes deux dernières questions : que faites-vous dans cette pièce et qui vous a autoriser à y entrer ? Et d' abord de quelle équipe s'agit-il ?

« Pour ce qui est de la question sur l'identité de notre équipe, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre. Sinon nous avons d'abord songer à demander une autorisation officielle, mais tout cela prenant trop de temps, nous sommes entrés en quelque sorte par effraction »

« En . . en quelque sorte ? » demanda Molly qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais le capitaine fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et poursuivit :

« Et la raison de notre présence ici est de récupérer ce corps afin de l'examiner dans notre base »

« Vous allez _emmener ce corps dans votre base ! _ Mais c'est une plaisanterie ! »

La colère qui avait quitté Molly quelques minutes plus tôt, venait de refaire surface, plus violente que jamais. Tout dès le début, dans le comportement de cette équipe, rappelait cruellement à la jeune femme l'attitude de Sherlock envers elle, la politesse en plus.

« Non, désolé ma mignonne, autorisation spéciale du gouvernement. » répondit calmement le capitaine Jack, tout en brandissant une feuille. Molly plissa les yeux, afin de vérifier l' authenticité du document. Furieuse de constater la véracité de celui-ci, la jeune femme s'empressa de rouspéter :

« _Je ne suis la_ _ mignonne de personne !_ Et je fais quoi, moi, dans toute cette affaire ? »

L'autre homme, un petit brun à l'air sérieux, répondit cette fois-ci, pendant que la brune et Jack commençaient à remballer le corps.

« Eh bien, je vous suggère de prendre un thé, histoire de chasser toutes ces tensions qui fatiguent votre petit cœur et de nous laisser gentiment faire notre travail. »

Molly respira un grand coup. _Garde ton calme et reste professionnelle face à ces odieux personnages. . ._

« Je ne suis absolument pas stressée et je n' ai d' ordres à recevoir de qui que ce soit, surtout par une équipe qui refuse de se présenter ! »

« C'est bon, le corps est dans la housse ! Ianto, tu nous donnes un coup de main pour le déposer sur le brancard ? »

« Pas de problème ! »

Molly voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de protester, _un peu comme avec Sherlock d'ailleurs . ._regarda avec un petit pincement au cœur le transfert de son précieux macchabée, puis le départ de l'équipe poussant le brancard pour l'emmener on ne sait où . . .

« Au plaisir de vous revoir charmante damoiselle ! »

« C'est ça oui . . . » dit Molly entre ses dents tout en voyant le dos de Jack disparaître derrière le battant. Elle tourna le dos, contente malgré tout de s'être débarrassée de ces drôles d' individus. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme eut la surprise d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, laissant apparaître sur le seuil un Jack perplexe.

« Ça viens juste de me revenir . . . Dites-moi, qui est Sherlock ? »

Molly lui claqua la porte au nez.

Toujours aussi sympathique cette équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

Reviews bienvenus . . .


	4. Great Expectations

**Chapitre quatre : Great Expectations**

Quatrième chapitre, un peu plus court, centré sur l'équipe Torchwood. Le titre de ce chapitre correspond à celui de l'album de Tasmin Archer.

Bonne lecture !

« Eh bien, on peut dire que l'on a eu chaud ! »

Jack s'affala sur un des confortables canapés que comportait la base Torchwood et étendit ses jambes sur la table basse avec un soupir de contentement. Gwen, qui enlevait ses gants après avoir amené le corps à la « morgue » aidée des deux autres lui jeta un regard noir.

« _Que l'on a eu chaud ! _On était plutôt à deux doigts de la catastrophe oui !

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : la coupure de courant avec pour conséquence un weevil en liberté, la mort de ce livreur de pizza attaqué par le monstre ou alors notre lamentable échange avec cette médecin-légiste ! ! »

« D'accord, d'accord on a cumulé les emmerdes sur ce coup-là. Mais je dois dire pour ma défense que je ne suis pas responsable du moindre pétage de plomb dans cette base, et que ce n'est pas moi qui ai appelé défunt livreur de pizza »

« _Il s'appelait Steve Douglas ! »_ hurla la jeune femme maintenant au bord de la crise de nerf. « Et n 'essaye pas de faire retomber sur moi le décès de ce pauvre garçon !

On a voulait tous ici une pizza que je sache ! Et qui s'est retrouvé en charge du coup de téléphone ? Bibi bien sûr ! »

« Ah, je vois que j'arrive au bon moment ! »

Ianto venait de faire son apparition, tenant avec précaution deux tasses de café brûlant.

« Une tasse de café Jack ? »

Le capitaine prit la tasse que lui tendait Ianto, avec un sourire qui en disait long.

« Du café, Gwen ? Quoique vu ton niveau d'énervement, je crains que ça ne soit réellement nécessaire . . . Tu t'es mise en mode furie histoire de te mettre en diapason avec notre médecin-légiste c'est ça ? »

« Donne ! » marmonna la brunette tout en saisissant sans ménagement la tasse, manquant de se renverser le liquide bouillant sur la main.

Un silence se fit. Tous buvaient leurs cafés, savourant un de ces rares moments où ils n'étaient pas en situation d'urgence.

« Tout de même, »dit Ianto qui venait de terminer son breuvage et de poser sa tasse sur la table basse « je la comprends un peu cette femme. On débarque comme des fleurs dans sa morgue, sans préciser qui on est réellement et tout ça pour lui annoncer que l'on doit récupérer le corps sur lequel elle travaillait. Pas très cool tout ça ! »

Gwen posa sa tasse avec bruit .

« Voilà ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire ! Et on ne sait toujours pas comment quel est son nom ! »

« Tu as absolument raison! » dit Jack en fronçant les sourcils. « Regardez dans le dossier, il doit sûrement être noté quelque part . . . »

La petite brune s' empara du dossier et le parcouru rapidement.

« Molly Hooper !» dit-elle tout en le fermant brusquement.

Jack se leva et fit face à ses deux compagnons.

« Écoutez les gars c'est vrai que l'on s'est conduit comme des malpropres avec cette . . . Molly Hooper. Mais il ne faut pas également oublier qu'à chaque fois que nous sommes en mission, nous devons en dire le minimum ! »

Gwen soupira :

« Et c'est ça qui est fabuleux dans ce job : ne rien lâcher ou mentir, mentir sans arrêt à nos proches, avec ceux avec qui nous avons l'obligation de collaborer . Mais j'ai l'impression que nous aurions dû vraiment nous y prendre autrement avec Molly Hooper. Cette femme avait l'air, peut-être que je me trompe, blessée. En y réfléchissant un petit peu, il est vrai que l'on ne parvient pas à un tel degré de colère sur une mésentente de travail, sauf si cela cache autre chose derrière . . . Cette rage, en tout cas une partie de cette rage, ne nous était pas réellement destinée. »

Le capitaine marcha en se frottant les mains.

« Ah je crois savoir contre qui cette demoiselle avait une dent . . . »

« Qui ? » demandèrent Gwen et Ianto tout en se redressant dans le canapé.

« Vous savez, ce nom qu'elle a hurlé juste avant de nous voir rassemblés autour de la table de dissection, Sherlock. Eh bien, peu avant que nous repartions, je lui ai demandé de qui il s'agissait »

L'ex-flic leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu nous a planté avec un macchabée et un weevil plus enragé que jamais . . .»

Ianto lui, n'avait cure de tout ce que son amant avait bien pu faire pour interroger Mlle Hooper, tant que cela donnait un résultat satisfaisant :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien voulu te répondre ? »

« Rien. Elle m'a tout simplement claqué la porte au nez ! Ce gars-là doit être à mon avis un sacré phénomène ! »

« Mais tout comme toi mon cher Jack . . . » dit Gwen en se relevant et en prenant sa tasse vide. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux hommes.

« Vous venez vous deux ? On a encore du pain sur la planche et nous pourrions tant qu'à faire réfléchir à un moyen de garder tous ces aliens sans avoir recours à des dispositifs électriques . . . »

« Compte sur nous ! » cria le capitaine, tandis que la jeune femme s'éloignait vers les labos.

Ianto se pencha alors vers Jack et lui demanda à voix basse :

« Pour la médecin-légiste, est-ce que nous devrons lui administrer . . . ce que tu sais . . . Elle a tout de même eu le temps, si je ne m'abuse, d'examiner en détail la blessure du livreur . »

Le grand brun secoua la tête :

« Non, je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire. A l'heure qu'il est, elle a dû sûrement se dire que la morsure provenait fin de compte d'un gros chien. Ces scientifiques peuvent être parfois si étroits d'esprit ! Et puis n'oublie pas qu'elle en sait tellement peu sur nous ! A mon avis ça ne doit être pas du tout le genre de femme à remuer ciel et terre pour un malheureux incident qui aura duré en tout pour tout quinze minutes de sa vie. »

Une voix mélodieuse se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée :

« Jack, Ianto, qu'est-ce que vous glandez là-haut ? »

Les deux hommes se levèrent sans se presser. Jack ajouta à son compagnon tout en lui donnant une tape dans le dos :

« Et avec un peu de chance, cette Mlle Hooper aura peut-être même tout oublié ! »

Fin de ce quatrième chapitre qui vous aura plu j'espère, malgré l'absence de Molly et de Sherlock. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la jeune femme et peut-être le détective, seront de retour dans le prochain chapitre !


	5. Intuition

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le cinquième et trèèèèèèès long chapitre.

Toutes mes plus humbles excuses pour toutes les modifications que j'apporte et que j'

apporterai à la situation de Torchwood, dont comme vous le verrez très vite, leur déménagement à Londres. Si j'effectue toutes ces modifications, pardonnez-moi encore, c'est dans le seul but de faciliter l'action de l'histoire. J'apporterai des explications supplémentaires dans les chapitres suivants. . .

Le titre et l'extrait sont issues de la chanson _Intuition _de Feist.

Sur ce et je l'espère de tout mon petit être, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Intuition**

_What gives, what helps the intuition?_

_I know I'll know_

_I won't have to be shown_

_The way home_

_And it's not about a boy_

_Although although_

_They can lead you_

_Break or defeat you_

_A destination known_

[. . .]

_And they can tease you_

_Break or complete you_

Mais Molly n'avait rien oublié de ces 20 malheureuses minutes qui, ajoutées à la mystérieuse morsure, avait transformée cette journée. Cette journée qui s'annonçait pourtant aussi maussade que celles des trois derniers mois.

Elle y avait même pensé constamment, dès l'instant où la porte s' était refermé pour la dernière fois sur le mystérieux capitaine Jack.

Quelque chose lui était enfin arrivé. Bonne ou mauvaise, Molly ne savait pas encore. Toujours était-il qu'il fallait cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort et saisir cette occasion d' aller de l'avant. Elle devait, ne sachant ni comment, ni pourquoi précisément, retrouver les trois individus et découvrir le lien qui existait entre cette blessure étrange et ce pourquoi l'équipe travaillait réellement. Mais qui contacter en premier pour obtenir de telles informations ?

De retour chez elle, la jeune femme parcourut frénétiquement le répertoire de son mobile. _John ?_ _Quelle drôle d'idée. Il était ex-soldat, pas un ancien du MI-5._

_Scotland Yard ? Pourquoi pas . . . Quoique Sherlock les méprisait profondément les traitant d'incapables à longueur de journée. Pouvaient-ils détenir une telle information ? En parlant de Sherlock . . . Non. Molly savait qu'il était au courant de beaucoup de choses mais de là à connaître tous les secrets du gouvernement comme son frère Mycroft . . . _Mycroft, elle devait appeler Mycroft ! Par chance, depuis les récents évènements, la jeune femme avait également son numéro de bureau personnel Elle regarda sa montre : 20h passé. Mais Mycroft, était bien le genre de personne à rester au boulot tard le soir, non ? Priant pour que ce soit effectivement le cas, elle appuya sur la touche appel et attendit. La voix aimable de Mycroft se fit entendre presque immédiatement au bout du fil :

-_Molly ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ?_

- Bonsoir Mr Holmes, excusez-moi de vous joindre à une heure aussi tardive.

_-Mais il n'y pas de mal ma chère Molly, tant que je peux vous rendre service._

_-_Eh bien, c'est un peu gênant. Aujourd'hui, un groupe de trois individus a surgi à la morgue, alors que j' examinais un cas plutôt spécial. Ce groupe voulait récupérer le corps afin de l'examiner dans ce qu'ils appelaient « leur base » et ils ont dit pour cela agir au nom du gouvernement. Étiez-vous vraiment au courant . . . de tout ceci ?

-_Bien sûr, c'est mon travail d'être au fait de ce genre . . . d'évènement. De plus, cette organisation ne vous mentait pas._

_-_Co . . . comment, ils travaillent réellement pour vous ? Et vous dites qu'il s'agit d'une organisation ?

-_Oui et ce sont là les seules informations que je puisse vous divulguer ma petite Molly._

_-_Vous ne pouvez même pas me donner son nom ?

-_Désolé, la sécurité avant tout. Mais il y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?_

-Non merci, c'est gentil. Je suis ravie de vous avoir eu Mr Holmes.

-_De même, Mlle Hooper. Vous savez que si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, eh bien mon numéro est à votre disposition, ainsi que mes agents de terrain._

- . . .Merci beaucoup.

-_Au revoir Molly. Transmettez mon bonjour à John et surtout à mon frère. Il est si difficile à avoir ce cher garçon. . ._

-Je tâcherai de le faire. Au revoir Mr Holmes.

La médecin-légiste raccrocha en soupirant. _Des agents de terrain. _Hier encore, elle aurait peut-être sauté sur l'occasion et demandé la présence de ces agents.

Mais là, maintenant, elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'angoisse. Son esprit entier était désormais obnubilé par les évènements de cet après-midi-là et par le désir ardent d'en savoir plus. De toute façon, demande d'agents ou pas, elle savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était surveillée par Mycroft. L'offre de ce maniaque de la sécurité n'était que simple politesse.

Mais tout cela n'était pas important. Malgré son appel, elle n'avait toujours aucune indication concrète, à part l'assurance que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui n'était pas un rêve absurde.

Elle ne pouvait absolument pas compter sur un Mycroft qui mettait la patrie et sa propre famille au dessus de tout. Non, elle devrait s'y prendre autrement.

Molly prit sa sacoche de travail et chercha ce qu'elle avait pu noté sur l'affaire.

L'équipe avait en effet emporté le dossier et toutes ses données enregistrée sur son ordinateur de bureau s'étaient « mystérieusement » volatilisées.

Le jeune homme était livreur de pizza chez « Pizza Express ». Il était d'ailleurs en pleine livraison vu qu'il portait sa sacoche et sa tenue de travail, livraison qui n'était pas validée selon son calepin. Revenait-il du lieu où il était censé livrer ou bien était-il au contraire sur le chemin ?

Des passants l'avaient retrouvé sans connaissance sur le trottoir, perdant énormément de sang. Vu la gravité de la blessure, il n'avait dû pas aller bien loin après l'attaque de la . . . chose. La question maintenant était : à quelle adresse ce jeune homme devait-il apporter sa dernière commande ? Pour le savoir, Molly aurait l'obligation d'interroger le patron du magasin où il travaillait. Mais dans une ville telle que Londres, les « Pizza Express » devaient se compter par dizaines ! Mais elle pourrait tout de même concentrer ses recherches autour de la rue où le livreur avait été trouvé inconscient. Molly soupira de nouveau : elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche. . . Et il n'était pas question de rappeler Mycroft : il devait maintenant être sur ses gardes et ne laisserai échapper aucune information se rapprochant de près ou de loin à l'organisation mystère.

Le ventre de la jeune femme gargouilla fortement, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mangé. Elle rangea ses affaires et se leva, vacillant un peu à cause de la fatigue.

Son repas terminé, Molly prit sa sacoche et monta dans son bureau pour s'installer derrière l'ordinateur. Il y avait trois « Pizza Express » autour de la rue qui l'intéressait. Elle nota leurs adresses et numéros de téléphone. Pour plus de sécurité, la jeune femme chercha également le numéro des proches de la victime. Par chance le lendemain était un samedi, et elle arrivait toujours à finir plus tôt ce jour-là. Elle aurait donc tout le temps d'effectuer ses recherches et ensuite peut-être de passer à l'action pour de bon.

Ce samedi, une fois n'était pas coutume, Molly avait hâte que sa journée de travail se termine enfin. Elle avait eu le temps entre midi et deux d'effectuer tous ses appels et le dernier « Pizza Express » s'était révélé être le bon. Le patron fut bouleversé d'apprendre le décès de Steve Douglas. Le fait que celui-ci ne soit pas rentré au restaurant l'avait déjà un peu inquiété, le jeune homme étant plutôt un bon employé. Le patron indiqua à la jeune femme sans trop de difficulté l'adresse où la victime était censée livrer.

A 18h30 tapante, la médecin-légiste quitta la morgue et se rendit dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital. Si la recherche du restaurant fut chose facile, la jeune femme ayant pris son GPS, trouver une place même dans un quartier aussi peu fréquenté fut loin d'être aussi aisé. Elle finit par se garer à 400 m du lieu-dit. Un petit peu de marche en cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée, ne pouvait de toute façon lui faire que du bien. Arrivée dans l' avenue débouchant sur la ruelle concernée, Molly s'arrêta net. Non,elle ne rêvait absolument pas. Elle venait bien d'apercevoir Ianto, les mains dans les poches, sortir de ledit rue pour tourner à droite sur le trottoir d'en face. Depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme avait cessé de croire aux coïncidences et celle-ci n'en était pas une. Dans sa quête simple de la vérité, elle venait de trouver le repère de ceux occupaient maintenant sans arrêt son esprit.

Molly attendit que le jeune homme se soit suffisamment éloigné, puis traversa l'avenue et s'engouffra dans la rue. La planque était parfaite : l'endroit était glauque à souhait, avec son odeur pestilentielle provenant des poubelles renversées sur le trottoir et ses rats courants parmi les détritus déversés. Fronçant le nez et tâchant d'éviter de marcher dans une flaque d'urine, la médecin-légiste réfléchit au moyen de s'introduire dans la base. Il était évidant qu'elle ne pouvait se présenter telle quelle. Rien que l'entrée de cette base devait être truffée de caméras, d' appareils de détection en tout genre, voire gardée par un vigile, et ce, afin d'éviter tout intrus. Molly regarda sa montre : voilà déjà sept minutes que Ianto était parti, faire sûrement une quelconque commission pour l'équipe. _Elle devait trouver une idée. Maintenant_. Et là, comme si le grand Dieu de la chance avait entendu ses prières, un scooter de « JapanMania » s'engagea à grand bruit dans la ruelle et s'arrêta juste à côté de Molly. Une jeune femme portant une casquette et un blouson au nom du restaurant en descendit. Pensant au précédent livreur qui avait connu un sort funeste en voulant apporter une malheureuse pizza, Molly eut alors une idée folle :

« S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle ! »

La livreuse se tourna vers la médecin-légiste tout en lui jetant un regard intrigué :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ?»

Molly s'avança pour lui serrer la main, tout en présentant son badge de l'hôpital.

« Bonjour ! Je fais partie du _Public Health, Primary Care and Food Policy _et je viens de faire une expertise de cette rue. Cet endroit est maintenant classé niveau maximum d'insalubrité avec risque d'épidémie. Je suis désolée mais je dois à présent vous demander de quitter cette rue et de me remettre auparavant, pour des raisons de sécurité, votre blouson et votre casquette. Ah et donnez-moi aussi la commande. »

La jeune femme la regarda d' un air suspicieux et fut sur le point de demander plus d'explications, mais la vue d'un gros rat noir trottinant sur le trottoir d' à côté la fit soudain changer d'avis :

« D'accord » dit la livreuse tout en enlevant sa casquette et son blouson. « Est-ce que je dois vous donner également mon pantalon ? »

« Euh . . . non » T_rouver une excuse, vite !_ « Ce vêtement est beaucoup moins exposé aux éléments nocifs. Mais je vous conseille une fois chez vous de bien le laver. »

Molly attendit que la jeune femme ait quitté la rue sur son scooter vrombissant, pour enfiler la veste et le couvre-chef, en l'enfonçant bien sur son crâne. Elle se fit ensuite rapidement une queue de cheval et compléta sa tenue avec une paire de lunettes de soleil. Il était temps, environ deux minutes après le départ de la livreuse, Ianto apparut au coin de la rue. Molly respira un grand coup, tâchant de rester impassible.

« Ah vous devez être la livreuse ! » fit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. Il regarda ensuite un peu partout. « Je ne vois pas votre scooter »

_Merde le scooter ! _« Euh . . . Je l'ai garé un peu plus loin. Plus sûr. » répondit Molly en priant que cette réponse suffise.

« C'est vrai que cet endroit n'est pas vraiment folichon . . . ».

Ianto observa longuement la rue, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il se tourna brusquement vers la jeune femme, un air jovial sur le visage.

« Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir ici plus longtemps, combien je vous dois ? Ah mince je viens de me rappeler, je n'ai plus de monnaie sur moi. Je suis vraiment navré , mais cela vous dérangerait de rentrer un court instant ? »

« Non, non, bien sûr » bafouilla Molly sous le coup de l'excitation.

Le jeune homme se posta alors devant devant la grande porte métallique et fit bouger un cache, révélant un boitier noire avec un clavier et un système de reconnaissance biométrique. Il composa rapidement un code à nombreux chiffres puis apposa son pouce sur le système de reconnaissance. La porte s'ouvrit alors silencieusement devant Ianto et une Molly à la fois étonnée et admirative. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Molly et ajouta avec un sourire un peu gêné:

« On est un peu paranoïaque depuis notre dernier cambriolage. »

Puis il s'effaça devant la jeune femme :

« Je vous en prie. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Molly franchit le seuil de la porte et là fut presque déçue. Elle se retrouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à une loge de surveillance : il y avait un bureau, un ordinateur. Et . . . ainsi qu'un écran de surveillance montrant plusieurs angles de la rue. _Aïe ! Pourvu que cet écran soit unique et que personne n'ai été dans cette pièce pendant mon échange avec la livreuse . . . _Mais Molly ne vit personne surgir dans la loge alors que Ianto refermait derrière lui la lourde porte et fouillait ensuite dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Mais le soulagement fit rapidement place à la panique, lorsqu'elle réalisa au moment où le jeune homme la payait, que sa visite ne continuerait pas plus loin. Mais comment avait-elle put s'imaginer un seul instant pouvoir pénétrer dans la base, déguisée en une simple livreuse de pizza ! Molly eut alors sa seconde idée folle. Devant les yeux éberlués de Ianto, elle jeta ses lunettes et sa casquette et lui dit d'un ton décidé :

« Je m'appelle Molly Hooper et j' exige de connaître sur le champ toute la vérité sur vos activités et sur le corps que vous m'avez enlevé ! »

Et sur cette mirifique déclaration, chapitre 5 terminé !

Je pars pendant une semaine et je ne sais absolument pas si j'aurais un accès internet pendant cette période. De plus je serais assez occupée, donc vous risquez d'attendre un peu pour le prochain chapitre. . .


	6. More Than This

Après des oublis, de nombreux remaniements, voilà le chapitre 5 !

Le titre de ce chapitre ainsi que l'extrait proviennent de la chanson _More Than This _ de Peter Gabriel. Un grand merci à Kis38, diamsley, ainsi qu'à tous ces internautes qui me suivent si assidument depuis le début !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : More Than This**

_i woke up and the world outside was dark  
>all so quiet before the dawn<br>opened up the door and walked outside  
>the ground was cold <em>

[. . .]

_more than this  
>so much more than this<br>there is something else there  
>when all that you had has all gone<br>and more than this  
>i stand<br>feeling so connected  
><em>

Pendant quelques secondes, secondes qui parurent une éternité à Molly, Ianto resta muet de stupéfaction. Il réussit ensuite à bredouiller :

« Mais, mais comment avez-vous pu retrouver notre base ? »

A cet instant précis, Molly fut fière d'elle-même, sentiment que la jeune femme n'éprouvait qu'en de très rares occasions.

« Eh bien tout cela fut un peu long, sachant la disparition de mon dossier ainsi que du fichier informatique. Mais à force de ténacité et grâce à quelques déductions, j'ai pu me procurer la dernière adresse de livraison de la victime »

« Mais oui, bon sang,le patron du livreur »fit Ianto en se frappant la tête du plat de la main, « Voilà la seule personne auprès de laquelle nous avions oublié d'intervenir ! »

« Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir ce que vous aviez l'intention de lui faire ? »dit Molly sur un ton irritée.

« Je . . . » Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de formuler quoique soit, car c'est à ce moment précis que tout le reste de l'équipe Torchwood décida de débarquer, avec un Jack plutôt énervé.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous Ianto ? On a faim nous ! ». Le capitaine remarqua alors la présence de Molly.

« Mais que fait notre ravissante médecin-légiste ici? » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est justement la question que je me posait Jack » répondit le petit brun.

« Et Mlle Hooper venait de m'expliquer comment elle était parvenu à trouver la dernière adresse du défunt.

« Le patron, je parie »

Son compagnon opina du chef. Jack soupira.

« Eh bien, je vois que je m'étais totalement trompé à son sujet, ce qui est plutôt rare chez moi en temps normal. Ianto raccompagne la demoiselle chez elle et fais ce que nous aurions du faire dès le début. »

Gwen, qui était jusqu'à présent plutôt en retrait, empoigna les avant-bras du capitaine et le secoua brutalement tout en lui disant d'un ton furieux :

« Jack ! Tu ne peux pas lui infliger cela ! C'est tout bonnement déplorable ! Disons-lui ce qu'elle a envie de savoir ! Et si elle trouve cela trop insupportable, alors seulement elle pourrait choisir cette option. »

« Et dans le cas contraire, Gwen ? On l'engagerai dans l'équipe ? »

La jeune femme se tut, soudainement embarrassée. Molly, qui, jusque-là était restée comme paralysée, dit alors d'un ton paniqué :

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'estime que je suis assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi ! »

Ianto la prit alors fortement par le bras et commença à l'entrainer vers la sortie. La jeune femme essaya de se dégager, mais en vain.

« Mais lâchez-moi ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? »

La médecin-légiste se tourna vers les deux autres, cherchant une aide quelconque. Puis elle vit le visage fermé de Jack et le regard fuyant de sa collègue. Molly sentit alors ce qui lui restait de ténacité la quitter. La jeune femme se retrouva dans la ruelle, le bras toujours tenu par Ianto. La lourde porte se referma bruyamment, alors que le jeune homme tirait la médecin-légiste hors de la rue.

Depuis maintenant presque trois heures, Molly se tenait, prostrée, sur son canapé. Toute colère, toute excitation s'étaient à présent évanouies. Seul restait un sentiment désagréable de confusion. Depuis maintenant presque trois heures, la jeune femme ne faisait qu'attendre, attendre que le sommeil s'empare d'elle, que tout ce mal-être disparaisse enfin.

On toqua soudain à la porte : une fois, puis deux fois. Au bout d'un moment, Molly entendit une voix féminine, une voix qu'elle aurait souhaité ne plus jamais entendre.

« Molly ? Ouvrez, je vous en prie, c'est moi Gwen ! »

La médecin-légiste respira profondément, puis lentement, se leva et ouvrit la porte.

L'ex-flic se tenait là, embarrassée, le regard presque suppliant.

« Je sais que c'est un peu . . . culotté, après tout ce que nous vous avons fait subir. Mais nous avons beaucoup discuté l'équipe et moi, et avons décidé de vous faire une proposition. Pourrais-je vous parler ne serais-ce que cinq minutes ? »

Molly se tint pendant quelque temps immobile, fixant du regard Gwen, puis lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle attendit que la jeune femme ait pénétré dans le couloir pour fermer la porte et se diriger vers le salon. Là, la médecin-légiste reprit sa place sur le canapé, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Gwen s'assit à côté d'elle, tout en douceur.

« Voilà, je vous raconte toute la vérité sur nos activités et sur le corps que nous vous avons si impoliment subtilisé. Après cela, et seulement si vous tenez le coup, si vous acceptez ces . . . révélations, je vous emmènerai à la base. Vous pourrez enfin la voir de vos propres yeux et rencontrer en bonne et due forme toute l'équipe. Là, nous vous ferons une offre qui pourrais changer votre vie à tout jamais. Dans le cas contraire . . . »

L'ex-flic fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un minuscule flacon, qui renfermait semblait-il un comprimé.

« Vous voyez cette gélule ? Dans le cas contraire vous aurez la possibilité de l'ingérer. »

« Quels sont les effets de cette gélule ? » demanda Molly, comme absorbée par les lumières qui émanaient du flacon.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Gwen, qui mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Elle permet d'effacer tous les souvenirs récents. Celle-ci a été dosée pour vos souvenirs de la veille jusqu'à maintenant. Mais . . . Et je vous en supplie, écoutez-moi bien , ceci très important, prendre la décision de tout oublier, aussi durs soient ces souvenirs, est une chose très difficile à accomplir. Tout ce que vous avez vécu pendant ces deux derniers jours fait déjà partie de vous, ainsi bientôt que les révélations que je suis sur le point de vous faire. Or, il est difficile de vouloir effacer ce pan de votre vie sans que vous en soyez totalement sûre. Donc, je vous le répète encore . . . »

La jeune femme mit le flacon dans une des mains de Molly, puis s'empara et serra fort

la main encore libre de la médecin-légiste.

« Réfléchissez bien avant d'opter pour cette solution. »

La médecin-légiste détacha enfin son regard de leurs mains entrelacées et hocha la tête. A cet instant précis, elle sût qu'elle pouvait faire entièrement confiance à l'ex-flic. Cette femme devait avoir vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles, mais contrairement à Molly, ces épreuves semblaient l'avoir renforcé. Et tout cela, Gwen voulait le transmettre à la médecin-légiste, afin que celle-ci puisse à son tour se relever, plus déterminée que jamais.

« Vous sentez-vous prête Molly ? »

« Je crois, oui . . . ». Et pour comme pour confirmer sa réponse, la jeune femme serra à son tour la main de la petite brune. Celle-ci se racla alors la gorge :

« Hum . . . Bien . . . Par où commencer . .? Moi, le capitaine Jack et Ianto formons l'équipe Torchwood. Depuis quelques temps, nous sommes à Londres, depuis certains incidents qui nous ont obligé à quitter notre ancienne base de Cardiff. Ce déménagement nous a permis de continuer nos activités, mais en contrepartie, nous devons travailler en collaboration avec le gouvernement et leur rendre régulièrement des comptes. »

Gwen eut un faible sourire.

« J'avoue que ce choix a été très difficile à faire, notre équipe et surtout notre Jack étant très épris de liberté. Bon . . . Venons-en au plus ardu . . »

La jeune femme s'agita sur le canapé.

« Notre équipe a pour principal objectif, la traque, l'étude, voire, s'il le faut l'élimination . . .des aliens. »

De stupeur, Molly resta un instant la bouche ouverte. Elle réussit ensuite à dire d'une voix faible :

« Vous . . .Vous plaisantez ? »

Gwen sourit de nouveau.

« Eh bien, je suis au grand regret de vous dire, que ceci n'est nullement une plaisanterie. Et ce n'est pas tout, nous nous occupons également de ce que j'appellerai des phénomènes spatio-temporels , comme des évènements du passé qui se retrouvent dans le présent ou des mondes parallèles . . . »

Molly resta un moment le regard dans le vide, absorbant lentement ces informations toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres. Puis elle reprit, d'une voix plus assurée cette fois-ci :

« Attendez, tout cela est ridicule. Des mondes parallèles . . Et donnez-moi des preuves de cette existence extra-terrestre »

« Réfléchissez bien . . . Les différentes attaques dans Londres lors de précédents Noëls, l'apparition des ombres partout dans le monde, celles-ci venaient d'un monde parallèle. »

La médecin-légiste répondit d'une voix blanche :

« Mais je croyais que tout ceci n'était qu'un gigantesque canular . . . Excusez-moi, là je suis totalement perdue . . . »

Elle respira profondément. Gwen mit un bras sur ses épaules.

« Je sais que c'est un peu brut de décoffrage pour vous. . . Mais vous devez absolument me croire. Regardez, en gage de ma bonne foi, j'ai rapporté ceci de la base. »

La petite brune fouilla de nouveau dans son sac et en retira un objet étrange. La forme était à nulle autre pareille et la matériau était absolument inconnu à la scientifique chevronnée qu'était Molly. Gwen le retourna dans tous les sens.

« Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre de vous dire cela, mais cet objet est en fait une arme d'origine extra-terrestre. Normalement, pour de multiples . . motifs, nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir ce type d'objet, mais il nous a semblé raisonnable de faire une exception pour vous. »

L'ex-flic ajusta alors l'arme autour de son bras. L'arme s'activa soudain et hologramme bleuté apparu alors au dessus du poignet. Molly était sans dessus-dessous. Elle resta ainsi silencieuse pendant quelques instants, puis demanda :

« Mais alors, la blessure du livreur, elle serait donc d'origine alien ? »

Gwen hocha la tête, puis enleva rapidement l'arme de son poignet et le rangea dans son sac. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Molly.

« Alors vous sentez-vous prête à me suivre à la base ? Si vous venez, vous pourrez voir je vous garantie, ce qui a causé la mort de cet homme. »

Molly regarda successivement le flacon toujours serré dans sa main, puis Gwen. Au bout d'un moment, elle rendit le récipient à la jeune femme et se leva. L'ex-flic rayonnait.

« Vous nous suivez ? »

Molly hocha la tête et puis, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sourit à son tour.

« Eh bien c'est parti ! » lança Gwen tout en sautant sur ses pieds.

Fin de ce chapitre un peu long, mais tellement nécessaire à au bon déroulement de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré ces longueurs !

Le prochain chapitre, plus court, marquera le retour, enfin, de notre détective adoré et ainsi que de sa verve légendaire !


	7. Cloudbusting

Septième chapitre et retour du détective-consultant et son fidèle acolyte !

Le titre du chapitre et l'extrait proviennent de _Cloudbusting _de Kate Bush, une des artistes féminines favorites avec Suzanne Vega . Je suis donc très heureuse d'avoir pu nommer un de mes chapitres avec cette chanson qui est tout simplement merveilleuse . . .A écouter donc ! (petite mention spéciale au yoyo qui est notre pauvre Molly ^^ . . .)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Cloudbusting**

__

_« _**_You're like my yo-yo_**_  
><em>**_That glowed in the dark._**_  
><em>**_What made it special_**_  
><em>**_Made it dangerous,_**_  
><em>**_So I bury it_**_  
><em>**_And forget._**__

**_But every time it rains,_**_  
><em>**_You're here in my head,_**_  
><em>[. . .]

__**_On top of the world,_**_  
><em>**_Looking over the edge,_**_  
><em>**_You could see them coming._**_  
><em>**_You looked too small_**_  
><em>**_In their big, black car,_**_  
><em>**_To be a threat to the men in power. »_**_  
><em>

En cette fin de matinée de lundi pluvieux, Sherlock Holmes était de bonne humeur. Ce week-end-là, le détective avait brillamment résolue deux affaires pourtant épineuses, et, en compagnie de son fidèle docteur, il s'apprêtait à examiner le corps d'un nouveau cas qui promettait d'être tout aussi passionnant. Oui, vraiment, c'était une belle journée.

Sherlock regarda sa montre : 11h passé. A cette heure-ci, il avait de grandes chances de trouver Molly à la morgue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, John devança le grand brun et toqua à la porte. La politesse, il le savait, était le cadet des soucis de son ami. Il vint bientôt des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit soudain, mais pas sur la personne attendue : un jeune homme, une paire de lunettes sur le bout du nez, se tenait-là, souriant aimablement aux deux visiteurs.

« Ah mais vous devez être le fameux Sherlock Holmes ainsi que son assistant le docteur John Watson ! Mr Ronald Hopkins pour vous servir ! »

« Où se trouve Mlle Hooper ? » demanda le détective avec brusquerie, alors qu'il ignorait la main tendue de Mr Hopkins et s'avançait à grands pas dans la pièce.

« Vous n'êtes toujours pas au courant ? » répondit le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils. « Je pensais pourtant que l'on vous avait prévenu. Je suis le remplaçant provisoire de Mlle Hooper. Elle quittait définitivement l'hôpital aujourd'hui, et par la même occasion la profession de médecin-légiste. L'ensemble de ses affaires a été récupéré il y a tout juste une heure. »

« Vous venez de dire qu'elle a tout quitté sur un coup de tête ? J'ai un peu de mal à croire à cette histoire ! » dit John en fronçant les sourcils, Sherlock sortant rapidement de la pièce, sans doute pour aller dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

« Molly traversait en ce moment une période difficile et j' ai cru comprendre que son travail l'aidait à tenir le coup. Vous a-t-on donné plus de précisions sur la raison de son départ ? »

« Non, on ne m'a absolument rien dit là-dessus. » répondit le médecin-légiste tout en cherchant le dossier de la victime qui intéressait les deux compagnons. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout cela c'est fait rapidement, trop rapidement. Je n'ai même pas eu l'opportunité de la rencontrer en chair et en os. Vous vouliez voir le corps de Mme Vertue n'est-ce pas ? »

Le médecin hocha la tête, encore plongé dans ses réflexions.

Pendant ce temps-là, le détective consultant fouillait le bureau de fond en comble. En l'espace de quelques instants, tout son univers parfaitement ordonné, rationalisé au mm près, venait de s'écrouler. Il avait besoin de la médecin-légiste, il comptait sur son dévouement lors de ses enquêtes où chaque minute lui était précieuse. De plus, ce départ n'avait absolument sens, il le savait. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui échapper, lui qui voyait tout, sentait tout ? Il stoppa ses recherches et se passa la main dans les cheveux, découragé. _Par quels moyens pourrait-il . . . _

Le détective eut alors comme un sursaut et se précipita hors de la pièce. John le vit débouler comme fou dans la morgue et lui arracher le dossier des mains pour le prendre par le bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que . . . ? »

Mais le détective ignora sa question et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Mr Hopkins regardait tout cela, bouche bée.

Ils arrivèrent hors d'haleine dans le parking de l'hôpital. Sherlock héla un taxi.

« Pourrais-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » haleta John, alors qu'ils prenaient place à l' arrière du véhicule.

« Je pense qu'il serait bon de rendre une petite visite à mon frère . . . » dit le grand brun, le regard décidé.

« Mr Holmes, votre frère ainsi que son ami . . John Watson viennent d'arriver. Je leur demande de patienter ? Mr Holmes a l'air très agité »

« Ça par exemple. . . » répondit Mycroft tout en se caressant le menton, une expression satisfaite sur le visage. « Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire Élisabeth. Faites les immédiatement entrer. »

Sherlock et John apparurent bientôt dans le bureau de Mycroft. Le détective était dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il était apparemment prêt à briser l'un des précieux parapluies de son frère afin de lui faire perdre une bonne fois pour toute ce flegme légendaire. Le médecin lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans le bureau de Mycroft, se tenait les mains dans le dos, mal à l'aise.

Le frère de Sherlock s'étira avec volupté dans son fauteuil, puis se leva pour aller saluer John, qui ne se détendit pas pour autant. Mycroft retourna ensuite derrière son bureau.

« Quel plaisir de vous voir tous les deux ici, surtout toi Sherlock ! Mon bonheur est tel que, c'est à grand peine que je me suis retenu de te faire la traditionnelle accolade fraternelle ! »

Sherlock lui jeta un regard glacial. Son frère s'éclaircit alors la gorge :

« Bon, je sais que tu ne t'es pas déplacé en personne pour cette raison. Mais espérons Grand Dieu, qu'un jour nos rapports s'amélioreront ne serais-ce que d'un peu . . . Donc, à quoi dois-je l'honneur de cette visite ? »

« Mlle Hooper » répondit Sherlock d' un ton morgue. Mycroft étendit ses jambes sous le bureau.

« Ah, Molly. Je ne suis que très peu surpris de cette réponse. A vrai-dire je pensais que tu irais me voir un peu plus tôt à ce sujet . . . Tu n'avais donc rien remarqué, toi et ton flair incroyable ? »

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile Mycroft ! » répondit Sherlock piqué au vif, « Et dis-moi ce que toi et ton escouade du gouvernement avez fait de Hooper ! »

« Eh bien c'est que l'on ne supporte pas l'absence de l'un de ses larbins favoris . . . » dit son frère, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres.

« Mais je vais tout de même répondre à ta question, du moins en partie. J'ai reçu un appel étrange de Mlle Hooper vendredi dernier qui demandait des informations . . . disons d'ordre plutôt confidentiel. »

« Monsieur et ses secrets gouvernementaux . . . » grommela le détective-consultant tout en s'affalant dans un des fauteuils face au bureau. Voyant son ami installé, John s'assit également, mais du bout des fesses.

« Oui, des secrets de la plus haute importance Sherlock ! » répliqua Mycroft d'un ton sec. « Toujours est-il, que malgré mon refus, et à mon grand étonnement, Mlle Hooper ne s'est pas arrêtée là. Et dire qu'il a fallu un petit ami psychopathe pour révéler ces ressources cachées . . . Enfin elle en est venue à un point où je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la débaucher de ce ô-combien merveilleux métier de légiste souffre-douleur attitré de détective-consultant. »

Sherlock arrêta de tripoter le presse papier qu'il avait trouvé sur le bureau de son frère et le fixa du regard, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Et maintenant que fait-elle ? Devrais-je la croiser prochainement dans ce bâtiment qui te tiens lieu de bunker ? Où l'as-tu expédiée dans une quelconque entreprise japonaise ou néo-zélandaise ? »

« Eh bien, je pense qu'elle se trouve très bien là où elle est maintenant . . Je compte en tout cas sur elle pour aider le mieux possible le gouvernement et la société britannique. » répondit Mycroft tout en reprenant le presse-papier des mains de son frère pour le reposer à son emplacement exacte.

«Ah la mère-patrie ! » ricana Sherlock, se levant soudain de son fauteuil. Il avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son frère. John le regarda étonné, puis se leva à son tour.

« D'autres questions ? Des choses à me demander John ? » demanda Mycroft, se tournant en particulier vers le médecin, alors que Sherlock quittait la pièce sans rien dire.

« Non, non . . C'est bon pour moi » bredouilla celui-ci, constatant que son ami avait déjà disparu.

« A . . bientôt j'espère Mr Holmes. »

« Au plaisir de vous revoir John ! »

Le médecin ferma cérémonieusement la porte, puis couru vers la sortie, sous le regard indigné de la secrétaire. Il retrouva Sherlock au pied des marches de l'entrée du bâtiment. Celui-ci était déjà en train d'appeler un taxi.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda John tout en reprenant son souffle, les mains sur les côtes. Ça commençait à devenir une sale habitude chez lui.

« A la chasse au médecin-légiste ! » répondit le détective avec un sourire malicieux, tout en ouvrant la portière arrière du véhicule.

Fin de ce chapitre, un peu court je sais . . . J'essaierai de me rattraper au chapitre suivant . . qui risque de se faire un peu attendre. En effet, rentrée de classes (préparatoires dans mon cas) oblige, mon rythme de postage des chapitres sera considérablement ralenti . . . Je ferai malgré tout du mieux que je pourrais. Et zut au professeurs ^^ !

PS : petite précisions sur le précédent chapitre _More Than This _: pour l'arme de Torchwood, je me suis_ bien _inspirée de celle présente dans le film _Cowboys et Envahisseurs. _Pour les ombres, je fais référence à la fin de la saison 2 de_ Doctor Who._

Voilà !


	8. White Shadows

Coucou tout le monde ! Huitième chapitre avec un Sherlock plus présent que jamais !

Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ^^. Non, non, pas encore de nouvelle confrontation avec notre Molly; mais promis cela viendra très bientôt, en consolation vous aurez du Jack plus sexy que jamais ^^ !

Le titre du chapitre et l'extrait proviennent de White Shadows de Coldplay. Je sais, encore du Coldplay . . . Mais j' adore ce groupe et leurs chansons conviennent parfaitement à de nombreuses situations de ma fanfic . . .

Sur ce, enjoy !

**Chapitre 8 : White Shadows**

_« Do you ever feel like  
>There's something missing<br>Thinks you'll never understand  
>Little white shadows<br>Blinking and glisten  
>Part of a system plan<br>_[. . .]__

_Maybe you got what you wanted  
>Maybe you stumbled upon it<br>Everything you ever wanted  
>In a permanent state<br>Maybe you got, it you see it  
>Maybe if you say it, you mean it<br>When you find that you keep me  
>In a permanent state ...a permanent »<br>_

« Allez Molly, concentre-toi. N'oublie surtout pas : ton pouce, bien sur la gauche de la poignée dans l' axe du tir . Ta paume de la main gauche, en creux sous le chargeur, les doigts en imbriqués entre ceux de la main droite et ton pouce gauche sous le pouce droit dans le même axe. Je sais que ça beaucoup de choses à se souvenir, mais un fois que tu auras assimilé toutes ses informations, tu auras fait le plus gros du travail »

De profil, tenant à deux mains un semi-automatique, le corps massif de Jack contre le sien, Molly avait au contraire beaucoup de mal à se concentrer.

Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites comme d'ailleurs tout le reste de son corps et ce n'était pas sa soudaine proximité avec son nouveau collègue qui allait arranger les choses . . .

« Molly, tu m'écoutes ? » fit soudain Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

Brusquement sortie de ses rêveries à caractère plutôt indécent, la jeune femme hocha alors frénétiquement la tête. Elle se repositionna ensuite avec application afin de faire un nouvel essai de tir plus concluant cette fois-ci.

Gwen, amusée, regardai la scène au loin, derrière la vitre blindée du laboratoire de tir.

Cela lui rappelait ses propres débuts, alors qu'elle n'était alors qu'une novice dans l'équipe de Torchwood. Sacré Jack ! Il avait su prendre le relais, trouver les bons mots auprès d' une Molly plus désemparée que jamais par toutes ces révélations et ces nouveautés. Après avoir failli s'évanouir devant le Weevil responsable de la mort du livreur, , elle avait finalement accepté, après un bon remontant et un petit temps de réflexion de reprendre le poste de Owen Harper. Là, elle avait de nouveau pâli en apprenant ce qui était arrivé aux deux anciens membres de l'équipe et par empathie, avait soudain refusé de remplacer des personnes qui devaient leur être si cher. Le capitaine avait coupé court à ses protestations en râlant qu'ils n'allaient tout de même pas laisser un si joli spécimen de médecin-légiste s'échapper de leur base. Il avait ri en disant cela, mais la douleur qui se reflétait au fond de ses yeux n'était pas passée inaperçue auprès du reste de la team et de Molly. Et la jeune femme, voyant tous les efforts que mettait l'équipe à aller de l'avant, efforts qui passaient par l'embauche d'un nouveau membre, n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser une nouvelle fois. Dès le début de la matinée, la médecin-légiste était à son poste et celui-ci commençait par des cours obligatoires de tir, ordre du capitaine qui avait bien retenu la leçon avec une certaine Gwen . . .

Une nouvelle déflagration se fit soudain entendre, puis un juron.

« Bon sang Molly, je ne sais pas, imagine qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu détestes particulièrement en face de toi, à l'exception de ton bourreau de capitaine cela va de soi ! Tiens, il n'y aurait pas ce Sherlock par hasard ? »

« Ou bien un certain Jim . . . » fit Molly entre ses dents.

« Qu'il y a t-il ? » fit Jack en tournant la tête vers sa collègue.

La jeune femme, malgré tout ce que Torchwood venait de lui révéler, n'avait pas encore ouvert son cœur à ceux qui allaient devenir ses nouveaux compagnons . . . Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait, peut-être de refouler suffisamment, pour qu'un beau jour, sans crier gare, tout cela explose . . . Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait alors dans ce cas précis, mais cela ne serait sûrement pas beau à voir . . . En tout cas, il était impossible que l'équipe ignore l'affaire Moriarty et le lien qu'elle avait avec celle-ci. Molly appuya de nouveau sur la détente.

« Super Molly, c'est beaucoup mieux ! Ah je savais qu'il y avait un moyen de réveiller la battante qui est en toi . . . »

_Ça, tu peux le dire . ._

« Bon, je crois que tu as mérité une petite pause ! Passe-moi ton arme, je veux quand même éviter les accidents . . . »

La main de Molly était restée crispée sur le semi-automatique et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à s'en séparer. Une fois que la médecin-légiste eut rendu l'arme à Jack, toute la tension accumulée au cours de la matinée retomba brusquement et la jeune femme s'écroula sur la chaise la plus proche. Gwen la rejoignit.

« Alors ta première leçon de tir ? Pas trop crevée ? Je sais par expérience que c'est toujours assez éprouvant pour une novice, et pas seulement du point de vue physique ! »

Molly secoua la tête, mais la difficulté qu'elle eut à se lever afin d'aller prendre un café, confirma le contraire.

« Ne te dérange pas ! Je vais te chercher de quoi te remettre sur pied ! »

La petite brune sortit du laboratoire, laissant une Molly avec les yeux dans le vague, se demandant pourquoi diable avait-elle finalement accepté ce poste . . .

Le taxi londonien s'arrêta finalement à l'entrée d'un quartier ordinaire de banlieue.

Sherlock et John descendirent non sans avoir auparavant payé un gros supplément au chauffeur mécontent d'avoir dû rouler aussi loin de la capitale.

« Et ils se croient tout permis . . . » marmonnait-il encore alors qu'il redémarrait.

« Maintenant peux-tu me dire enfin quel est le but de ce voyage en taxi au tarif si exorbitant ? » demanda John, alors que Sherlock se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers un pavillon situé non loin de là. Le détective ignora sa question et après avoir examiné un moment la façade de la maison, sauta par-dessus la barrière.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! » pesta John voyant ensuite son ami marcher d'un pas allègre vers la porte d'entrée.

« Dépêche -toi John, ton aide me serait vraiment précieuse sur ce coup-là! »

Le médecin jura, puis le rejoignit le plus rapidement qu'il put. Arrivé devant la porte, il vit Sherlock fouiller un moment dans sa poche, pour en tirer des clefs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce cirque ? On est quand même pas chez Mycroft ? »

Sherlock ricana alors qu'il introduisait la clef dans la serrure.

« Voyons, John, tu vois vraiment mon frère habiter en banlieue ? Cette maison est en réalité celle de notre chère médecin-légiste, qu'elle a plutôt coquette d'ailleurs . . . »

John fronça les sourcils et s'avança dans le couloir d'entrée où le détective commençait à fouiller, l'air de rien.

« Et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne savais pas si proche de la médecin-légiste au point d' avoir le droit de posséder un double de ses clefs . . . Mais suis-je bête ! Tu es le grand Sherlock, et tu peux donc piquer en toute impunité les affaires de tes collègues afin d'en faire des copies dans leurs dos ! Et ne compte surtout pas sur moi, pour faire ta petite enquête au dépend de Molly ! »

Le grand brun releva un moment la tête d'un tiroir, fixant du regard John qui croisait les bras, furieux. Il reprit ensuite ses recherches et marmonna :

« Tu ne comprends pas John, je me dois de connaître la vérité ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans tout ça et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Quand aux clefs, je les possède depuis que je travaille avec Molly, mais comme je n'ai jamais eu de problème s avec elle pour obtenir ce que je veux . . . Je n'ai jamais eu à m'en servir. »

« Bien, bien je me sens soulagé maintenant Sherlock ! »

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, interrompu de temps à autre par des bruits d'objets que l'on remue. Puis John soupira et s'installa sur le canapé sous lequel le détective avait maintenant choisi d' effectuer ses recherches.

« Bon, je viens bien t'aider à poursuivre tes fouilles, je dois t'avouer que moi aussi toute cette histoire m'intrigue. Mais promets-moi que l'on ne reste pas ici plus de temps que nécessaire ! »

Sherlock se releva et s'épousseta.

« Je n'en avais de toute façon nullement l'intention John ! Cet étage est définitivement sans intérêt ! Peut-être que l'on aura plus de chance au premier. »

Et le détective s'élança à l'étage. John gravissait les dernières marches, lorsqu'il entendit un cri.

« Ah je savais ! Le bureau ! Mais quel crétin, pourquoi je n'y avais pas songé auparavant ! »

« Quoi, le bureau ? »

Le médecin l'avait rejoint en courant.

« Comme tu le sais, toutes ses affaires ont été déménagées de son bureau de l'hôpital . . . »

« Et . . .? »

« Et bien je n'en vois aucune trace ici ! » fit le détective en balayant la pièce d'un geste impatient.

« Tu veux donc dire qu'elle continue à exercer la profession de médecin-légiste . . . Mais au service de qui ? »

Sherlock se gratta la tête et s'installa derrière l'ordinateur.

« Connaissant mon frère, sûrement pas au service d'un quelconque hôpital public . . Non, il faut chercher ailleurs . . Et dire qu'il existe un nombre incroyable d'organisations gouvernementales dans ce monde, et plus ou moins connues du public par-dessus le marché ! Cela ne va vraiment pas faciliter notre enquête ! »

John eut un sourire :

« Avec tes connaissances et un frère comme le tiens, il y en a encore qui te sont inconnues ? »

Le détective poussa un soupir et rentra un nouveau mot de passe, qui s'avéra être le bon, à l'apparition d'une photo de Toby sur l'écran.

« Premièrement j'essaie d'oublier ce genre d'informations qui m'encombre le cerveau plus qu'autre chose, et deuxièmement ne crois pas que mon frère me lâche volontiers des noms lors des repas familiaux . . . »

Sherlock se connecta à internet et John en profita pour faire le tour de l'étage. Il revint au bout de quelques instants.

« Alors » fit-il en sa penchant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

« Rien, rien de chez rien . . . » grogna le détective en cliquant furieusement sur un lien sur une page Web apparemment plutôt confidentielle.

« Et l'historique ? Mycroft a dit qu'elle avait fait quelques recherches . . . »

« Tout est nettoyé ! Et j'ai vérifié, il n'a rien de suspect dans ses fichiers médicaux. Le néant absolu ! L'équipe de bras cassés de mon frère serait-elle plutôt efficace en fin de compte ? »

Les deux compères entendirent soudain un bruit de moteur très proche et se retournèrent en sursaut. Ils virent alors une petite voiture blanche se garer et une jeune femme avec une queue de cheval en sortir.

« Merde que fait-elle ici ! ? » fit Sherlock en éteignant précipitamment l'ordinateur. John regarda sa montre.

« Il n'est que 17h. Molly aurait-elle finalement bien gagné au change dans ses horaires de boulot? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais grouille-toi ! » cria Sherlock tout en courant vers la chambre de la médecin-légiste. Là, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur un balcon surplombant le jardin et il fut facile aux deux hommes d'escalader celui-ci pour atterrir dans un bruit sourd sur la pelouse. Ils attendirent derrière un buisson que la médecin-légiste rentre chez elle, pour ensuite traverser le jardin à pas de loup, tout en vérifiant régulièrement que la jeune femme n'y jette pas un coup d'œil. Arrivés devant la voiture, Sherlock se pencha au niveau de la roue arrière et sembla placer un objet sous la carrosserie.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes plutôt pressés . . . »

Le détective se releva et sans mot dire, fit signe au médecin de quitter rapidement la rue. Une fois à l'entrée du quartier, il lui répondit alors, encore essoufflé.

« Ai collé un mouchard. Provenant tout droit de chez Mycroft. Il en use et en abuse, En ce qui me concerne, je ne fais pas vraiment confiance à ce type d' appareils gouvernementaux. Mais là, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. »

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda John, alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de centre-ville, à la recherche d'une station de bus.

« On rentre à l'appartement et on attend . . . » soupira son ami.

John sourit. S'il y avait bien une chose qui énervait Sherlock, il le savait, c'était de se retrouver dans une situation où il ne pouvait absolument rien maîtriser . . .

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Je ferai en tout cas de nouveau de mon mieux, pour vous en pondre un potable au cours de la semaine, entre mes sympathiques devoirs, voire soirée d'intégration pour les nouveaux prépas de ma spécialité (ils vont prendre cher les bougres ^^ !)

Vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire, même tout petit. Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que nos chers lecteurs réguliers pensent de notre euh . . . . œuvre ?


	9. Catch You

Neuvième chapitre et toujours la patate ! Le titre de ce chapitre ne laisse aucun doute quand à ce que vous aller lire . . .

Le titre et l'extrait proviennent de _Catch You_ de Sophie Ellis-Bextor.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Catch You**

****_« _**********_Run to where you want, run to where you want_**_  
><em>**_I am gonna find you_**

**[. . .]****  
><strong>**_And this world's not big enough_**_  
><em>**_For you to hide for long_**_  
><em>**_In this game of hide and seek_**_  
><em>**_There's nowhere left to run »_****_  
><em>**

« Ça y est John ! Molly a repris sa voiture ! Nous allons enfin savoir ce qu'elle fabrique en dehors de cet hôpital !» s'écria Sherlock en se levant d'un seul bond du fauteuil où, avec son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, il se tenait prostré depuis environ une demi-heure.

« Il était temps ! » fit le médecin, retenant un bâillement. Il s'étira dans le canapé qui jouxtait le fauteuil de son ami.

« Décidément, les enquêtes de ce week-end ne m'ont vraiment pas réussi ! »

« Arrête un peu de te lamenter sur toi-même et viens avec moi. Un peu d'action en fin de journée ne pourra que te faire du bien ! »

Ni une ni deux, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans un taxi rutilant, filant à toute allure à travers Londres, à la poursuite du traceur accroché à la voiture de la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps-là, Molly sentit son portable vibrer. Après avoir réussi tant bien que mal à l'extirper de sa poche, elle décrocha, essayant de ne pas perdre de vue la route.

« Molly Hooper à l'appareil[. . .]Comment ? [. . .] Mycroft, désolé je ne vous entend pas très bien, je suis sur le périphérique [. . .] Attendez, je dois faire quoi ? »

Une fois le portable raccroché, la jeune femme poussa un soupir et suivit les instructions de Mr Holmes.

« Nous approchons du but, le véhicule semble sérieusement ralentir. Il s'est arrêté. Chauffeur, déposez-nous à cette adresse ! »

Grommelant du ton cavalier employé par son grand dadais de client, l'homme roula malgré vers l'adresse indiquée.

« Attend Sherlock, une décharge publique ? »

Les deux compagnons avaient en effet été déposé devant ce qui ressemblait à une décharge municipale, située en périphérie de la ville.

Sans mot dire, Sherlock s'approcha du poste de gardien situé juste à côté du portail.

Il se racla ensuite la gorge. Au bout de ce qui semblait être le énième raclement, le gardien daigna se tourner vers le détective consultant.

«Il me semble qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'appartient dans votre euh . . . décharge C'est un objet de très grande valeur et plutôt petit»

« Eh bien si c'est un objet de très grande valeur, pourquoi l'avez-vous balancé ? En tout cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller le récupérer dans ce merdier ! »

Sherlock fut sur le point de lui faire une réponse à sa manière, c'est-à-dire la plus cinglante et condescendante possible , mais au regard que lui jeta son ami à ce moment précis, il préféra entrer sans rien dire dans la décharge.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu absolument retrouver ce capteur ? Je croyais que tu en avais piqué des tonnes à Mycroft ? » demanda John, alors qu'ils se mettaient en quête d'un nouveau taxi, après une demi-heure de recherche. Heureusement pour eux le signal continuait d'émettre continuellement et Molly ne l'avait pas jeté très loin de l'entrée.

« J'ai un peu exagéré. Trois en fait. Et je n'aurais pour rien au monde voulu rater le plaisir de renvoyer ce truc maintenant hors-service à mon frère ! Il a horreur de voir son précieux matériel détérioré ! » fit Sherlock avec un sourire.

" Et encore une belle démonstration d' amour fraternel . . . " soupira le médecin.

Sherlock fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et poursuivit d'un ton décidé :

« Mycroft ne perds en tout cas rien pour attendre. Je trouverai la nouvelle planque de Molly, dusse-je remuer ciel et terre ! »

Mais une semaine, puis deux, s'écoulèrent sans que Sherlock eut la moindre idée quand à l'endroit où la médecin-légiste travaillait désormais. La jeune femme ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie et les visites régulières de Sherlock à son frère se révélaient guère concluantes.

Le résultat ne fit guère attendre : le détective voyant-là la pire défaite de sa carrière, se mit à broyer du noir. John ne supportant bientôt plus les crises d'apathies, parfois violentes de son ami, ni ses insupportables séances de coups d'archet sur le malheureux instrument, décida de prendre les choses en main. L'occasion se présenta lorsqu'un matin, Sherlock reçu sur son portable, puis sur celui de John, parce que le détective ne répondait pas, un coup de fil de Lestrade. Celui-ci demandait aux deux hommes de venir immédiatement à la cathédrale Saint-Paul où selon toute vraisemblance, un meurtre avait été commis, et par n'importe lequel . . .

« Sherlock . . . ? As-tu regardé ton portable ? »

Le grand brun qui était occupé à ce moment-là à astiquer son archet après avoir mis, pendant presque une heure son violon à rude épreuve, releva la tête. Il fixa ensuite John pendant quelques secondes de son regard perçant, puis reprit son nettoyage.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai regardé John . . . »

« Et . . donc . . . ? » demanda John, fébrile.

« Je ne prends pas l'affaire. Sans intérêt. »

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent d'un coup. Il se mit à faire les cents pas.

« Voyons Sherlock ! Le corps d'un prêtre retrouvé dans un des confessionnaux de la cathédrale Saint-Paul. La nuque tout simplement brisée, le regard figé dans une expression de terreur. Aucun mobile apparent. Personne dans le coin à l'heure présumée de la mort . . . Et il n'y a rien parmi tous ces faits qui puisse t' intéresser ? »

« Humpf . . . »

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Cette situation ne peut plus durer ! Cela fait bientôt deux semaines que Mme Hudson et moi supportons ton petit jeu, et là nous sommes au bord de la crise de nerf ! Donc, ou bien tu acceptes cette affaire, ou bien tu me laisse enfin inviter Sarah à prendre un repas ici avec nous ! »

Sarah, un des points faibles de Sherlock avec son frère . . . John savait qu'il avait fait mouche sans même regarder son colocataire . . . Celui-ci considéra un moment la proposition du médecin tout continuant à astiquer inutilement son archet Apparemment le prix à payer était trop élevé, car le détective se leva soudain du fauteuil, non sans avoir au préalable rangé son précieux instrument dans son étui, et partit comme une flèche dans le vestibule. Il réapparut bientôt dans le salon, nouant son écharpe autour de son cou.

« Eh bien John, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? L'honneur de ce cher Lestrade est une fois de plus entre nos mains ! »

John devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas tous les jours que Sherlock et lui avaient l'opportunité d'enquêter dans un édifice religieux, aussi massif de surcroît, que celui de la cathédrale Saint-Paul. Bien qu'étant non croyant, le médecin aimait particulièrement ces lieux, pour la sérénité qui y régnait et cette impression, l'espace d'une visite, d'être hors du temps . . .

Mais ce n 'était apparemment pas aujourd'hui que John allait pouvoir goûter à ces plaisirs . . . Son ami, qui abhorrait il le savait, tout ce qui avait un lien quelconque avec la religion lâchait de temps à autre des : « ridicules ! », « Tout ce travail effectué parce qu'un jour un homme s'est présenté à des crédules et s'est dit fils d'une entité fantasmagorique ! »

De plus, en raison de la présence d'une scène de crime, une certaine agitation venait troubler la quiétude du lieu.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! »

L'inspecteur Lestrade, voyant arriver les deux hommes, avait quitté le groupe de policiers pour les rejoindre et serra la main de John.

« Nous avons fait comme on a pu, en raison de . . . »

Le médecin jeta un regard en coin à Sherlock qui se penchait déjà sur le corps. L'inspecteur sourit faiblement. Il avait l'air épuisé.

« Oui, je suis au courant . . . J'ai déjà connu par le passé quelques-unes de ces crises d'humeur, mais une de cette ampleur . . . De plus, il arrive toujours dans ces moments-là des affaires particulièrement épineuses et le fait de ne pas avoir Sherlock sous la main . . . Enfin, heureusement que vous êtes-là maintenant pour le sortir de sa tanière ! Nous croulons ces jours-ci à Scotland Yard sous le boulot, et l'arrivée de ce cas plutôt hors du commun est l'affaire de trop pour mes gars . . .Donc votre soutien sera une bénédiction. De plus, vous ne serez pas seuls sur cette enquête. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Qui donc ? Si je crois bien me souvenir, vous n'aviez pas fait allusion à une aide quelconque au téléphone . . . »

« C'est que je viens juste de faire appel à eux. Il s'agit d'une organisation dépendant du gouvernement depuis peu, qui est qualifiée pour ce genre d'affaire. Autant dire que nos collaborations ont été jusqu'ici plutôt rares . . . »

John jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil inquiet au détective à quatre pattes devant le corps.

« Attendez cela veut donc dire que je vais devoir annoncer à Sherlock qu'il aura l'obligation de travailler avec un groupe d'inconnus ? »

Lestrade regarda rapidement sa montre et releva la tête face au médecin, un air compatissant sur le visage.

« Oui, je suis désolé. Et vous devriez le faire rapidement, car ils seront là d'ici normalement quelques minutes . . . »

John fit un geste de la main.

« Ce n'est rien . . . Vous êtes débordé et cette organisation devrait, selon vos dires, faciliter considérablement l'avancée de l'enquête. Cette fois-ci, Sherlock n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se plier aux directives. »

Il laissa Lestrade sur ces dernières paroles et rejoignit le grand brun qui examinait minutieusement les pupilles de la victime.

« Vraiment fascinant . . . Tu devrais regarder John. Je n'ai jamais observé cela auparavant sur un cadavre, et pourtant j'en ai vu des choses . . . »

« Hum . . . Sherlock, il faut que nous discutions. Est-ce que tu pourrais laisser le corps quelques minutes ? »

Le détective jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à son ami, qui de toute évidence redoutait ce qu'il allait devoir dire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux ! »

« Je t'en prie, Sherlock, laisse ce corps un instant, je . . . »

Mais sa voix fut couverte par l'exclamation tonitruante d'un nouveau venu qui alla serrer énergiquement la main de l'inspecteur.

« Mais c'est ce bon vieux Lestrade ! Enfin vieux, tout est relatif . . . »

Grand, athlétique, séduisant, il avait tout l'air de sortir d'une pub de parfum pour homme. Il était suivi par un autre homme, plus petit cette fois-ci qui semblait littéralement en admiration devant son coéquipier. Enfin, venait une jeune femme très brune accompagnée de . . .

« Molly ? » s'exclamèrent en cœur le détective et son ami.

La jeune femme se tenait en effet là, métamorphosée. Le simple fait de ne pas porter la blouse de médecin-légiste la changeait du tout au tout. Elle arborait maintenant des vêtements sombres cintrés, qui lui allaient à merveille. Ces cheveux avait été coupés court, mettant en valeur son visage fin. Enfin, on pouvait observer la présence inhabituelle d'un étui de semi-automatique accroché du côté droit de son jean.

Les deux hommes étaient sidérés. Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, John se releva afin d'aller saluer la jeune femme et par la même occasion ses nouveaux collègues.

« Molly ? C'est une surprise de te voir ici . . .Une bonne surprise ! Cela fait deux semaines que Sherlock et moi n'avions plus de nouvelles de toi et Mycroft ne voulais pas lâcher le morceau. »

« Vous . . .vous n'étiez pas au courant de ma présence dans cette enquête ? » demanda la médecin-légiste, tout en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à Sherlock qui venait de les rejoindre.

« A vrai dire nous venions seulement d'apprendre l'intervention de votre équipe dans cette affaire . . . En tout cas, je vois que ce transfert dans cette équipe vous a réussi ! » fit le médecin en souriant.

« Merci . . . » répondit la jeune femme en rougissant à la fois du compliment de John et de la soudaine proximité du détective au moment de celui-ci.

Lestrade se racla alors la gorge.

« Navré d'interrompre cet échange . . . amical, mais nous avons des présentations à faire, maintenant que Mr Holmes est avec nous. Messieurs . . . »

L'inspecteur se tourna vers Sherlock et John.

« Voici l'équipe Torchwood, avec en son sein, le capitaine Jack Harckness, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones et leur toute nouvelle recrue Mlle Hooper que vous connaissez déjà bien. »

L'inspecteur se tourna cette-fois ci vers Torchwood.

« Ces deux hommes sont quand eux, Mr Sherlock Holmes détective-consultant et Mr John Watson son assistant également médecin. »

« Mais c'est bien sûr le fameux Sherlock Holmes !» s'écria Jack alors qu'il venait de serrer la main de John.

« Molly nous a beaucoup parlé de vous » ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui lui jeta alors un regard noir.

« Nuance, Jack. Tu m'as harcelé et j'ai du répondre à tes questions » dit-elle d'une voie furieuse.

« Que Mr Holmes n'aille pas croire que . . . ». La jeune femme s'interrompit, croisant alors le regard acier du détective.

«Mais il n'y a pas de problème Molly !» répondit le capitaine avec un large sourire. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'ensemble du groupe et s'écria :

« Bon les gars ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche, alors examinez-moi tout le périmètre de la scène de crime ! Molly va voir le corps avec Mr Watson. »

Sherlock haussa alors les sourcils.

« Navré de vous contrarier, mais nous avons déjà étudié en détail ce cadavre avant votre arrivée. »

« Eh bien un examen supplémentaire ne nous ferais pas de mal, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Le détective eut un reniflement de mépris et partit dans un coin reculé de la cathédrale où il sortit sa loupe afin d' observer consciencieusement le sol.

John soupira. _L'enquête allait être longue, très longue . . ._

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Cette fameuse cathédrale, je n'ai seulement eu l'occasion de voir la façade, mais je vous garanti, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas visité, que rien qu'à l'extérieur, ce bâtiment claque ! D'où mon choix . . .


	10. Apocalypse Please

Dixième chapitre, terminé à l'avance mais au final, beaucoup beaucoup de mal à le publier sur le site, sans raconter le boulot qui allait avec. D'où ce retard . . . Et je m'en excuse chers lecteurs . . .

Titre du chapitre et extrait proviennent tous deux de la chanson _Apocalypse Please_ du groupe Muse.

**Chapitre 10 : Apocalypse Please**

**_« And this is the end_**_  
><em>**_This is the end_**_  
><em>**_Of the world_**

**_And it's time we saw a miracle_**_  
><em>**_Come on it's time for something biblical_**_  
><em>**_To pull us through »_**

« Alors, qu'a cette équipe de si spéciale ? Aurait-ce un rapport avec la mort plutôt étrange de ce pauvre homme ? » demanda John à Molly alors qu'ils prenaient tous les deux une pause-café dehors.

« Eh bien je pense que nous le découvrirons assez tôt ! » fit la jeune femme en souriant.

« Ce qui est certain, c'est que je n'ai jamais vu pareil cas, ni au cours de ma carrière au sein de l'hôpital, ni pendant ce dernier mois . . . »

Elle resta ensuite quelques secondes silencieuse, puis demanda soudain :

« Est-il vrai qu'après mon départ de l'hôpital, Sherlock m'a cherché pendant un moment ? »

John s'arracha de la contemplation de son gobelet et regarda le visage de Molly un instant, essayant d'en déchiffrer l'expression.

« Oui . . . tout comme sa sorte de . . . dépression. Mais, et je sais que c'est difficile à entendre, fait attention à ce que tu pourrais . . . extrapoler là-dessus. Il est vrai qu'il a changé de comportement ces derniers temps, avec . . . et le fait que tu sois parti. Mais Sherlock reste Sherlock et il y a des fois où j' ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à le comprendre. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il ne supporte pas de voir son petit monde s'écrouler. Et un phénomène inexpliqué peut être pour lui une chose insupportable. Tu faisais partie de ce monde Molly, et tu l'as quitté subitement, sans une explication. »

« Oui je comprends cela . . . Et je m'en doutais également un peu. » répondit Molly calmement.

« Toutes ces années où j'étais à sa disposition, sans jamais me plaindre. Ma disparition à l'hôpital a dû lui faire un sacré choc ! Ce que je peux dire, c'est que tout ce mois passé loin de lui, de l'hôpital, à voir des choses . . . dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence . . . Tout cela m'a permis de faire le point, de prendre du recul sur moi-même. Je suis aujourd'hui plus sûre de moi et pense également être moins en colère contre Sherlock. Quand à Moriarty . . . »

Le regard de la jeune femme devint sombre. Puis elle murmura :

« Celui-là, il me tarde de le revoir afin de lui dire deux mots . . . »

John s'apprêta à lui répondre quelque chose, lorsque Jack fit son apparition et leur lança :

« Hé ! Les deux zinzins du scalpel ! Réunion dans cinq minutes pour faire le point ! »

Molly froissa son gobelet et le jeta dans une poubelle proche.

« Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer ! Tu me suis, John ? »

John termina d'une traite son café avec une grimace car la boisson était encore très chaude.

« Je te suis . . Je commence à avoir froid de toute façon. »

Il jeta son gobelet et Molly qui l'attendait ouvrit alors une des lourdes portes en bois de la cathédrale, afin de le laisser passer.

« Molly ? »

La jeune femme se retourna l'air intriguée, tenant toujours le battant de la porte.

« Oui ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?»

« Éprouves-tu encore des sentiments pour Sherlock ? »

Malgré la pénombre du soir approchant, John vit Molly pâlir.

« John, tout ça c'est du passé . . . je . . . »

La jeune femme se détourna, puis après un moment de silence, dit au médecin d'une voix ferme.

« Viens, nous allons finir par être en retard au topo .»

Arrivés dans la sacristie, située au fond de l'édifice, Molly et John virent que tous le monde ainsi que Sherlock étaient déjà installés.

« Désolé, Jack, John et moi avions encore un détail à régler concernant le corps. »

Le détective, qui n'était pas dupe, observa attentivement les expressions des deux médecins. Il dut y voir quelque de chose de concluant, car dans les secondes qui suivirent , sa bouche s'étira dans un de ces sourires dont il avait la spécialité, et qui en général n'augurait rien de bon . .

Jack sourit également mais pour des raisons plus bienveillantes.

« C'est bon, Molly. Ton ami est encore inaccoutumé à nos étranges pratiques et si vous parliez boulot . . . De plus . . . »

Le capitaine regarda sa montre

« Vous n'aviez que vingt secondes de retard . . . Bon ! Qui commence ? »

Gwen prit la parole pendant qu'une Molly et un John confus prenaient place autour de la table ouvragée.

« Eh bien, l'analyse manuelle du périmètre proche de la scène de crime donne peu de résultats mais . . . »

« Faux ! » coupa le détective.

« Comment avez-vous pu être aussi aveugles pour oublier les traces de terre laissée par la victime ? En observant finement ces traces, on pouvait en déduire que le prêtre, avant de gagner le confessionnal, avait essayé de fuir la cathédrale par une des portes latérales donnant sur le jardin environnant. Là, il a fait quelques pas avant de retourner dans l'édifice, d'après les empreintes laissées dans la boue fraîche. Et l'eau bénite renversée sur le sol ? »

« Ça aurait pu être de l'eau de pluie . . . » fit remarquer John.

« Il y avait également de l'eau de pluie, mais cette indice est au même titre que les traces de terre, car il prouve une fois de plus que la présence de la victime hors de la cathédrale. Non, le plus intéressant est cette eau bénite identifiée grâce à des tests. »

« Mr Holmes, ces indices ont été également découverts par nos bons soins ! »

dit Gwen d'un ton tranchant.

« Mais nous avons estimé que leurs importances était minimale comparée à celle des . . . »

« Faux et encore faux! » coupa de nouveau le détective, furieux.

« Les allers-retours de la victime nous montrent la présence non pas de un, mais de plusieurs agresseurs, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la cathédrale, sûrement postés à chaque porte»

« Toute une armée pour un vieil homme prêchant la foi ? » demanda Ianto d'un ton incrédule.

« Et l'eau bénite, que cet homme particulière paranoïaque, se croyant entouré de démons a voulu se protéger en jetant de l'eau bénite sur ses agresseurs. Je gage que le physique d'une ou de plusieurs de ces personnes ne devait être peu banal, ou du moins désagréable. Argument confirmé par la Bible présente sur l'autel, ouverte sur des passages particulièrement parlants . . .Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu déduire de parfaitement solide et concret à partir de _ces indices d'une faible importance _! »

« Il est tout le temps comme ça ? » demanda Jack ahuri à John et Molly qui opinèrent du chef.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, » reprit le capitaine d'une voix plus forte, « Sherlock vous avez effectué là un travail remarquable, à partir du peu d' éléments présents sur le terrain et que mon équipe a cru bon de laisser de côté ! » compléta-t-il avec un regard sévère en direction de Ianto et Gwen.

« Ok Jack . . . C'est vrai que les déductions de ce détective sont impressionnantes » avoua la jeune femme brune en soupirant.

« Mais ne croie pas que nous n'aurions rien fait de notre côté ! »

Le détective eut un nouveau reniflement de dédain. Gwen lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ce que je m'apprêtais à dire alors que ce brillant homme nous coupait de façon si impolie, c'est que Ianto et moi avons remarqué des perturbations dans les flux d'énergie temporelle tout autour et dans cette cathédrale »

« Des quoi ? ? ! » demandèrent John et Sherlock, estomaqués.

« Des perturbations dans les flux d'énergie temporelle » reprit la petite brune comme si de rien n'était.

« Ces perturbations étaient plutôt faibles, comme des traces, qui je pense ont été laissée par les agresseurs. Et elles correspondaient à de fortes accumulations de cette énergie. »

«Bon boulot Gwen et Ianto. Grâce à vous, nous savons donc que . . . »

Mais le capitaine ne put finir sa phrase car c'est à ce moment-là que Sherlock choisit d'émerger de son état de stupéfaction avancée

« C'est une plaisanterie ? ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'énergie temporelle que l'on pourrait mesurer . . ? On ne peut mesurer une énergie temporelle , pour la simple et bonne raison que cette énergie n'existe pas ! »

« Cette énergie existe Sherlock !» intervint Molly pour la première fois de la réunion.

« Et elle est mesurable à l'aide de cet appareil. »

La jeune femme désigna alors un boitier comportant un écran et relié à une sorte de sonde.

Le détective regarda alors Molly, l'air plus incrédule que jamais, se demandant d'une minute à l'autre quand est-ce que la jeune femme allait se mettre à hurler tout en agitant les bras. Le tout se terminant en beauté avec l'apparition de Mycroft lui annonçant avec un sourire éclatant que le gouvernement britannique attend sous peu la visite d'une peuplade d'origine extra-terrestre.

« Oui bien sûr Molly . . . Et vous allez ensuite me dire que les extra-terrestres ont depuis longtemps infiltré la race humaine . . . »

« Ce qui est le cas mon cher Sherlock » ajouta Jack en souriant.

_Finalement Mycroft peut peut-être rester chez lui . . ._

Le détective se leva et prit ses affaires.

« C'est bon, cette farce a assez duré comme cela. Viens, on s'en va, John . . . »

Le médecin le regarda alors avec un sourire hésitant.

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils plaisantent Sherlock. C'est que j'ai pu voir sur le corps de la victime avec Molly, m'a vraiment laissé perplexe et . . . »

« J'ai observé la même chose que toi John et tout cela peut s'expliquer de manière tout à fait rationnelle ! »

« Tu n'en avait l'air pas tout a fait sûr il y a quelques heures ! Souviens-toi de ce que tu disais :_ Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste même improbable doit être la vérité _»

« Tout ce foutraque n'est pas improbable, mais inexistant ! Mais après, libre à toi de sombrer avec eux dans ce doux délire !»

Ce faisant, Sherlock quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Molly murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du capitaine, qui devint soudain grave. Après un instant de réflexion, il hocha finalement la tête. La jeune femme sortit alors précipitamment de la pièce, après avoir prit son sac à main et son manteau. John effaré se tourna vers Jack.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez lancé Molly à la poursuite de Sherlock ! Vous ne connaissez pas Sherlock, elle va s'en prendre plein la figure ! »

« Je ne connais pas en effet Sherlock, mais j'ai appris au cours de ce dernier mois à connaître Molly et je sais que je peux lui faire entièrement confiance. » répondit calmement le capitaine.

Il était vrai que, depuis leur dernière rencontre il y a un mois, la jeune femme avait gagné en assurance et en détermination. Mais serait-ce suffisant pour faire changer d'avis le détective le plus têtu de l'univers ?

Fin de ce chapitre. . . J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Pardonnez-moi pour l'histoire du jardin, j'étais tellement excitée d'avoir trouvé un indice valable, que j'en avais oublié la non-existence d'un jardin autour de la cathédrale Saint-Paul . . .


	11. Straightjacket

11ème chapitre . . . Où nous retrouvons Molly à la poursuite de notre détective-consultant préféré . . .

Le titre de ce chapitre et l'extrait proviennent de_ Straightjacket _d'Alanis Morissette.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 : Straightjacket**

**_« Something so benign for me construed as cruelty_**_  
><em>**_Such a difference between who I am and who you see_**

**_Conclusions you come to of me routinely incorrect_**_  
><em>**_I don't know who you're talking to with such fucking disrespect_**

**_This shit's making me crazy_**

[. . .]_  
><em>**_Your way's making me mental_**_  
><em>**_How you filter as skewed interpret_**_  
><em>**_I swear you won't be happy til_**_  
><em>**_I am bound in a straight jacket »_**

« Sherlock ! Sherlock ! Attends ! » criait Molly hors d'haleine, alors qu'elle courait vers le détective-consultant. Celui-ci s'était arrêté sur le trottoir d'une rue passante et faisait signe sans succès aux taxis qui défilaient devant lui.

« Qu'ont-ils tous aujourd'hui à essayer de me rendre fou ? » grogna Sherlock alors qu'il voyait la jeune femme arriver dans sa direction.

« Sherlock . . . » dit Molly tout en se tenant les côtes, « Tu dois m'écouter . . . Je »

« Pour que je rejoigne ta troupe d' hurluberlus ? » répondit Sherlock avec un sourire narquois. « Dis-moi Molly, quel a été le salaire proposé pour que tu acceptes de travailler avec ces fous-furieux ? »

La main de la jeune femme partit toute seule, giflant avec une force surprenante pour son gabarie, la joue droite du détective. Celui-ci, à la fois sonné par le coup et complètement abasourdi par ce soudain revirement de la part de la jeune femme, tituba contre la façade d'un immeuble, tenant d'une main sa joue endolorie.

Pendant ce temps-là Molly regardait sa main, elle-même choquée par son geste envers une personne qu'elle avait tant idolâtré. Des piétons s'étaient arrêtés, et commentaient en chuchotant la scène qui venait de se produire.

Voyant quel piètre spectacle ils donnaient ainsi aux passants, la jeune femme se ressaisit et prit brusquement Sherlock par la main. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans une rue beaucoup moins fréquentée, Molly se retourna et dit au grand brun d'un ton furieux :

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« Ces fous furieux, comme tu les appelles, sont mes amis et ils m'ont fait découvrir en l'espace d'un mois des choses dont ton cerveau, aussi brillant soit-il, n'aurait pas idée ! »

« Je . . . »

« De plus, » reprit Molly, plus féroce que jamais ,

« Tu te vantes de me connaître sur le bout des doigts et de d' anticiper le moindre de mes faits et gestes . . . Mais tu oses dire que je serais capable de me vendre . . . Crois-moi Sherlock, j'ai beaucoup souffert de tes agissements, mais là, tu viens de dépasser les bornes . . . Alors laisse-moi te prouver la véracité de ce que nous avançons ou je prendrais un malin plaisir à raconter à qui veut l'entendre comment le grand Sherlock Holmes s'est fait humilier par la petite Molly Hooper. Ah, et tu rateras également l' unique occasion de faire une enquête vraiment intéressante sans croiser une seule fois tes merveilleux amis de Scotland Yard. Alors . . . prêt à retourner bouder à Baker Street ? »

Sherlock fixa longuement du regard la jeune femme, à telle point que celle-ci se sentit rougir, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire à l'hôpital lorsque le détective venait la troubler avec des compliments bien rodés. Ne tenant plus et doutant de la bonne volonté de Sherlock, Molly lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à rejoindre John et son équipe.

Elle avait fait quelques pas lorsque la voix grave du détective la fit soudain sursauter.

« J'accepte de venir avec toi .»

Prise au dépourvue, Molly se retourna lentement vers lui, mettant nerveusement une mèche derrière l'oreille afin de se donner une contenance.

« Eh bien . . . C'est une bonne décision. Suis-moi, ma voiture n'est garée pas loin. »

Le trajet jusqu'à son véhicule, sembla pourtant durer une éternité à la jeune femme. Sherlock restait en effet silencieux et ne pas savoir ce que celui-ci pensait à ce moment précis la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Jamais elle n'avait protesté contre lui et encore moins levé la voix. Quand à sa gifle en public, elle n'osait même plus y penser . . .

Lorsqu'ils prirent place dans la voiture, le portable de la jeune femme vibra. C'était un texto de Jack disant que lui et les autres les rejoindraient directement à la base, afin de terminer tranquillement cette réunion avortée. Molly avait en effet l'intention d'emmener Sherlock à la base afin qu'il voit de ses propres yeux le nouveau monde auquel appartenait désormais la médecin-légiste et ainsi, de le convaincre. La nervosité de la jeune femme augmenta. Dieu sait quel réaction aurait le détective en arrivant sur ces lieux. Mais le pire restait encore à venir. Molly voulait également, comme l'équipe Torchwood l'avait fait auparavant avec elle, lui montrer un Weevil. Un Weevil et Sherlock dans une même pièce. Impensable. Mais Molly savait qu'elle devrait recourir aux méthodes extrêmes avec un homme aussi sceptique que le détective-consultant.

Le temps du voyage, Sherlock Holmes était revenu, et avec lui, sa verve légendaire.

« Eh bien je vois qu'ils se sont donnés du mal pour vous cacher au public. » dit celui-ci en ricanant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la base.

Même la déchetterie où tu nous avais mené John et moi était plus radieuse. . . »

A cette évocation, Molly eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, j'avais eu l'ordre par Mycroft de . . . »

« Je sais » coupa le détective-consultant.

« Et j'ai pris la peine de lui rapporter son appareil et pas dans son état d'origine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire . . . »

La jeune femme eut alors comme un sursaut et se mordit la lèvre.

Diable ! Pourquoi avoir de la compassion pour un homme qui la suit au boulot avec du matériel volé au gouvernement . Stupide Molly ! La timide et douce médecin-légiste de la morgue refaisait petit à petit son apparition et ça ce n'était pas bon du tout . . . C'était ce côté-là de sa personnalité qui l'avait rendu si manipulable, d'abord auprès de Sherlock, puis, plus grave, auprès de Moriarty. Elle avait travaillé ces derniers mois afin de s'endurcir et montrer de quoi elle était capable. Et tout ce boulot serait gâché par le retour du détective dans sa vie !

« Molly ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai bien ne pas rester plus longtemps dans cette rue sordide. Je sais qu'elles peuvent servir d'habitats à des gens très utiles pour ma profession, mais tout de même . . . »

Nouveau sursaut de la jeune femme. Sapristi, voilà maintenant qu'elle était surprise à rêvasser . . .

« Désolé . . . » bégaya Molly. Elle composa alors le code et posa son pouce sur le système de reconnaissance biométrique. La lourde porte s'ouvrit lentement sur le bureau de surveillance, maintenant familier à la jeune femme. Dire que c'était elle désormais qui introduisait un étranger, et pas n'importe lequel . . .

Le détective ricana de nouveau : « On se croirait dans un de ces mauvais films d'espionnage que John m'oblige à regarder en soirée. . . »

Mais ce qu'il vit par la suite, en entrant dans la base proprement dite, lui coupa le sifflet : une salle aux dimensions de cathédrales, traversées de différents escaliers, menant à des plateformes de travail, à diverses portes donnant sur de multiples pièces d'utilités inconnues. Tout en bas, on avait accès par un escalier à ce qui ressemblait à une salle de dissection aux proportions respectables.

« Apparemment, l'architecte s'est inspiré, conformément aux ordres de l'équipe, à l'ancienne base située à Cardiff. » dit Molly alors que Sherlock et elle arpentaient la salle.

« On peut dire qu'il n'ont pas lésiné sur le volume . . . Et, je pense que tu a dû déjà le remarquer, le matériel de dissection est plutôt neuf. Je suis leur première médecin-légiste depuis la mort de Owen Harper. Je me demande comment ils ont pu se débrouiller avant mon arrivée . . . »

Molly se rendit compte alors qu'elle parlait toute seule depuis quelques secondes. Le détective s'était volatilisé.

« Merde, il faut tout le temps le pister celui-là . . . » dit la jeune femme entre ses dents.

« Sherlock où es-tu ? » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle fouillait en courant la salle. _Où __pouvait-il bien se . . . Merde et encore merde !_ A la fois furieuse et inquiète, Molly s'élança vers les souterrains où Torchwood gardait en captivité les divers aliens capturés lors des missions.

Son instinct lui avait dit juste. Sherlock était bien dans les souterrains, face à la première cellule, les deux mains apposées sur la vitre blindée. Molly eut alors comme un choc. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si fasciné, si émerveillé. La jeune femme aurait pu avoir un malaise et s'écrouler avec fracas sur le sol, que le détective n'aurait absolument pas réagi. Du moins . . . pas avant une certain temps. Molly s'approcha doucement du grand brun :

« Sherlock . . . »

Celui-ci lui répondit d'une voix rauque :

« Molly, c'est absolument . . . magnifique »

_Magnifique_ n'est pas le terme qu'aurait employé Molly devant le weevil, mais elle comprenait parfaitement ce que le détective voulait dire. Cette créature était pour lui, le scientifique et logicien pur et dur, une découverte extraordinaire, sans précédent.

« Jamais je n'aurais imaginé la possibilité d'une vie autre que terrestre. Cette créature, par sa constitution adaptée pour des conditions de vie disons . . . non terrestres est de ce fait absolument . . . remarquable. Je pense que je pourrais bazarder toutes ces enquêtes futiles et passer le reste de mon existence à étudier ce spécimen . . . »

« Ce qui serait bien dommage, connaissant par de nombreuses rumeurs vos extraordinaires capacités de déduction . . . » fit soudain une voix grave d'un ton amusé.

Sherlock et Molly se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Jack se tenait là près des escaliers, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur. Le détective fronça les sourcils.

« Bizarre. D'habitude j'entends parfaitement et de très loin l'arrivée de gabaries de votre genre . . . »

« Eh bien il faut dire que notre alien vous a suffisamment captivé pour mettre en veilleuse vos extraordinaires sens de détective. Je suis là depuis le début de votre magnifique conversation avec Molly. En fait, j' ai suivi Molly. »

En temps ordinaire, le détective aurait été assez vexé pour se mettre à bouder pour tout le reste de la soirée. Mais là, face à son éblouissante découverte, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de retourner à ses observations.

John, qui venait juste de visiter la salle principale, guidé par Ianto, rejoignit à son tour Sherlock et Molly dans les souterrains. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa sans voix.

« Wow ! Heureusement que vous m'aviez prévenu sur les habitants de ces cellules, parce qu'autrement . . . Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu le coup . . . »

« Ça tu peux le dire. . . Maintenant, tu pourras regarder X-Files en ricanant » fit Ianto avec un sourire.

Sentant qu'elle n'avait maintenant plus rien à faire dans cette pièce, Molly gravit les marches lentement. Elle se sentait mélancolique. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue qui la rendait ainsi.

Arrivée en haut, elle tomba sur Gwen qui lui tendit un café un souriant. Les deux femmes allèrent s'asseoir sur un canapé proche.

« Oh merci, c'est super gentil. . . »

« De rien. Je savais que tu en aurais besoin après les prouesses que tu viens d'accomplir auprès de Sherlock. »

Molly agita la main.

« Ce n'était pas grand chose . . . »

« D'après ce que nous a raconté John lorsque nous étions encore à la cathédrale, c'était en était une au contraire . . .Alors, Molly, je te le répète une fois de plus, arrête de te dévaloriser . . . »

Gwen scruta alors le visage de sa collègue.

« Dis-moi je te sermonne, mais tu m'as l'air bien triste. Que se passe-t-il ? »

La médecin-légiste prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas Gwen . . . Sûrement la fatigue. »

L'ex-flic se rapprocha de son amie.

« Aurais-ce un rapport avec ce détective . . . ? »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse.

« Molly, cela fait maintenant un mois que je côtoie et je sais quand quelque chose te tracasse . . . »

La jeune femme releva la tête :

« Je . . . A présent que j'ai décidé Sherlock à se joindre à l'enquête, je me sens . . . inutile, sans intérêt »

« Arrête de raconter des bêtises. Tu es un membre clef . . . »

« Pas auprès de vous, je sais maintenant à quel point je compte pour cette équipe. . . Non, auprès de Sherlock. Je lui ai fait découvrir mon univers, montré des choses . . . extraordinaires. . . Mais maintenant . . . »

Gwen prit les mains de la jeune femme.

« Molly. Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu vaux. Ne te laisse pas démonter par ce type à l'égo sur-dimensionné. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu n'as besoin de lui . . . »

Les deux femmes restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses un instant, l'une méditant sur les paroles de l'autre, l'autre réfléchissant sur ses propres erreurs commises dans le passé avec la gente masculine. Gwen regarda ensuite sa montre.

« Il faut aller chercher les autres. Nous devons terminer cette réunion et on a encore du pain sur la planche . . Tu viens ? »

Molly regarda l'insigne de Torchwood qu'elle avait sorti machinalement de sa poche. Elle sourit.

« Oui, allons-y . . . . Les aliens n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !»

Fin de ce chapitre . . .

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Le prochain sera normalement un peu plus centré sur l'enquête . . .


	12. Hymn To My Invisible Friend

Chapitre 12 !

Rien de bien remarquable à raconter pour ce chapitre, à part son titre plutôt original qui me fait bien marrer. Il s'agit du titre d'une chanson de Lilly Wood and the Prick. L'extrait situé juste en dessous provient également de cette chanson . . . Vous comprendrez vite qui est cet « Invisible friend » à la lecture de ce chapitre, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas . . .

(non,non ce n'est pas ce râleur de Sherlock . . )

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 : Hymn To My Invisible Friend **

_« Hey Invisible friend  
>Do you think it's a mistake to think of you like I do ?<br>Hey you writing pal_

_Are you staring at me behind that screen ?  
>Hey you cynical smile<br>Are you doing it, are you doing it just to make me mad ?_

_Hey you older child  
>You see I'm so scared of your silences<em>

_Will you make me wait another year or two ? »  
><em>

« Donc. Reprenons où nous en étions. Molly, John, qu'a donné l'examen de ce corps ? »

Molly prit la parole, tout en essayant d'éviter le regard scrutateur de Sherlock.

« Eh bien, rien de vraiment neuf. Cet homme est en effet mort des suites d'une fracture de la nuque. Je pense que son agresseur possédait une certaine force, en raison de la netteté de cette fracture. Le prêtre a du apparemment être pris par surprise car on ne voit pas de traces de luttes sur son corps »

La jeune femme fit alors signe à John de continuer. Le médecin, troublé d'être maintenant au centre de l'attention s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Mais nous avons tout de même un fait relativement troublant. Nous avons effectué des analyses de son sang, car nous étions intriguée par l'expression de profonde terreur que présentait le visage de la victime. Nous nous sommes alors aperçus que ce sang contenait un taux anormal d'adrénaline. »

Jack se frotta les mains.

« C'est déjà un bon début. Nous verrons ce que donnera l'autopsie de ce corps . . . De mon côté j'ai de nouveau interrogé les personnes présentes dans le coin aux alentours de l'heure présumée du meurtre. La cathédrale était allumée cette après-midi car il y faisait plutôt sombre en raison du mauvais temps. Eh bien, ces témoins ont certifié avoir vu la lumière clignoter à de nombreuses reprises dans le bâtiment. Et j'ai vérifié, pas de problème du côté des plombs ! Que peut-on en déduire ? »

Sherlock fit la moue, puis au grand étonnement de John et de l'équipe Torchwood lâcha :

« Que les créatures causant ces perturbations . . . dans l'énergie temporelle sont également responsables du clignotement des ampoules. Bref, du grand n'importe quoi . . .»

Une fois la surprise passée, Jack lui dit en souriant :

« Du grand n'importe quoi pour toi, mais la réponse la plus vraisemblable qui vous soit apparue jusqu'à présent ! _Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste même improbable doit être la vérité. _Vous avez appliqué là votre propre logique Sherlock ! »

A ces mots, , le détective se renfrogna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Le regard de John croisa celui de Molly et ils se sourirent d' un air complice. Sherlock était entré dans sa phase bouderie et Dieu savait quand est-ce qu'il allait en sortir . . .

Imperturbable, Jack poursuivit son topo :

« . . . En gros nous avons plusieurs entités de force surhumaine, provoquant une peur intense chez sa victime, des perturbations dans le flux d'énergie temporelle, des ampoules qui clignotent sans raison apparente. Les entités étaient de plus déjà présentes dans la cathédrale quelques heures avant le meurtre, car selon les caméras de vidéo-surveillance, il n 'y avait pas d'entrées suspectes pendant cette période-là . . . Donc . . . »

Jack réfléchit un instant tout en continuant à marcher, les mains derrière le dos. Ianto souleva un sourcil :

« Donc ? »

Le capitaine s'arrêta et releva la tête, l'air perdu.

« Donc ces créatures ne me disent rien du tout. Je n'ai même jamais rencontré dans le passé, des cas se rapprochant de près ou de loin à celui-ci. Ce modus Opérantes est absolument déconcertant. . . »

Il y eut un silence. Le détective qui, comme à son habitude, ne pouvait rester tranquille plus de cinq minutes, commença à pianoter frénétiquement sur son portable. John songea un instant à lui arracher l'objet des mains, puis changea d'avis, sachant combien le détective à ce moment précis, avait besoin de se raccrocher à des faits solides, vérifiables. Ses précieuses pages web étaient ses seules armes contre l'invraisemblable. Fixant un moment l'objectif caméra-photo du mobile de son ami, le médecin demanda soudain :

« Avez-vous pensé aux caméras ? »

Gwen se frappa le front.

« Mais oui, les caméras ! Jack, les agresseurs, quel qu'ils soient, peuvent très bien revenir sur les lieux du crime ! »

Le capitaine soupira.

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt . . . Et on a ici tout le matériel nécessaire . . . Il serait vraiment temps que je prenne des vacances. . . »

Jack se passa alors la main dans les cheveux, pensif.

« Mais pas de vacances pour l'équipe Torchwood » s'écria-t-il soudain plus joyeusement.

« J'ai besoin d'un petit groupe pour installer la quinzaine de caméras nécessaires pour un édifice de cette taille . . . Molly, tu pourras en profiter pour autopsier le prêtre »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Pas de problème ! »

Gwen se leva et prit son manteau.

« J'y suis ! »

« Parfait ! Qui d'autre ? »

John leva la main ainsi que celle de Sherlock. Celui-ci le fusilla du regard tout en essayant de se dégager

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous John ? »

« Sherlock et moi sommes également partants. Ça ne te dérange pas Molly ?» demanda John en se tournant vers la jeune femme, ignorant les grommellements de son ami.

« Non, c'est OK. Je pourrais me débrouiller »

_Et au moins elle n'aurait pas le détective dans les pattes . . ._

« John, pourquoi devais-je t'accompagner pour installer ces stupides caméras ? J'aurais pu continuer à étudier ce weevil ! » râla le détective alors que la fine équipe descendait du véhicule Torchwood et se dirigeait vers la cathédrale.

« Parce que tu t'y connais dans ce genre de trucs, contrairement à moi »

« Et que je veux avoir les détails sur ce qui s'est passé avec Molly » ajouta le médecin plus bas

« Elle avait l'air toute remuée lorsque je vous ai rejoint dans les souterrains »

Le détective resta silencieux. Puis il dit, le visage impassible.

« Je l'ai insulté»

« Et pourquoi cela devrait-il m'étonner . . . » soupira John tout en ouvrant un carton. « J'espère au moins cette fois-ci qu'elle t'a répondu comme il fallait . . . »

Le détective fit alors mine de s'intéresser de très près à une des caméras.

« Non c'est pas vrai . . . » souffla le médecin en plein arrêt, un câble dans la main droite.

Puis il demanda sur un ton légèrement moqueur :

« Dis-moi quelle joue a-t-elle été sauvagement agressée ? »

Son ami s'empara brutalement d' une caméra et d'un câble assorti dans la boîte, puis partit à l'autre bout de la cathédrale sans dire un mot.

« Rho . . . C'est pas la peine d'aller bouder dans ton coin. Cela devait bien t'arriver un jour ou l'autre mon cher . . . !»

« Lui arriver quoi ? » demanda amusée Gwen tout en aidant le médecin à installer sa première caméra.

« De subir les conséquences de son manque permanent de respect envers la gente féminine !»

« Je vois . . . » sourit la jeune femme.

« Molly lui a mis une raclée ? »

John hocha la tête, un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles. Gwen pouffa de rire.

« Il a de la chance, ça aurait pu être un coup dans les parties ou bien un plomb dans la cuisse. C'est que j'aurais fait en tout cas . . . »

« Molly sait tirer ? » demanda John tout étonné alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un autre coin de la bâtisse.

« Oui Jack le lui a enseigné avec des semi-automatiques. Toute l'équipe doit savoir tirer. C'est primordial pour ce que nous faisons. »

John eut l'air horrifié.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack est un très bon instructeur. Il a été dans l'armée un certain temps. »

« Je ne doutais absolument pas des capacités du capitaine . . . Mais vos missions sont -elles si dangereuses que cela ?»

« Parfois oui . . . Et c'est le plus souvent au moment où on l'on ne s'y attend jamais . . . »

John vit qu'à ces mots, la main de Gwen s'était instinctivement rapprochée de son étui.

« Alors Gwen, qu'est-ce que cela donne avec ces caméras ? »

Les visages de la jeune femme et de John venaient d'apparaître par webcam interposée dans un des écrans de la base Torchwood. On apercevait également la silhouette noire du détective tournant en rond, un peu en retrait de la caméra.

« Toutes installées ! Ces deux hommes ont été absolument épatants !» répondit Gwen en souriant.

Molly qui était assise à côté de Jack vit Sherlock se renfrogner derrière les deux autres.

« Je n'en doutais point ma chère collègue . . . De notre côté Molly a également fait des merveilles !»

La médecin-légiste rougit.

« Arrête un peu Jack. C'était juste une banale procédure d'autopsie donnant par chance des résultats probants . . »

« Que tu dis . . . » fit le capitaine avec un sourire malicieux. Il ajouta ensuite en se tournant vers la webcam :

« . . .Puisque tout est bon pour vous, c'est parti, lançons le test ! »

Après quelques manipulations sur l'ordinateur, une mosaïque des vidéos prises par l'ensemble des caméras s'afficha à l' écran.

« C'est bon l'image est nette, on voit bien notre chère cathédrale Saint-Paul sous toutes ses magnifiques coutures ! Quoique . . .»

Jack fronça les sourcils. Certaines des vidéos de la mosaïque se brouillaient comme si la réception était mauvaise. Après plusieurs essais infructueux de remise en route, le capitaine s'adressa de nouveau à la webcam.

« Dites, il y aurait-il un problème là-bas avec les caméras 1,2,3 et 4? Leurs images sont très mauvaises . . . »

Gwen et John allèrent vérifier ces caméras, laissant un instant l' écran vide. Sherlock avait en effet à présent disparu du champ de vision de la webcam.

Les deux compagnons réapparurent, le souffle court.

« Non, c'est bon tout est en ordre, nous . . . »

« John ! » coupa soudain la voix grave de Sherlock, toujours invisible.

« Te souviens-tu d'avoir cette statue près de l'autel . . .? »

John se tourna vers le détective et resta un moment silencieux.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Mais comment cette statue de plusieurs centaines de kilos aurait-elle pu . . . ? »

« C'est pour ça que je te pose la question !» répondit Sherlock sur un ton exaspéré.

« Tout cela est absurde, si . . . »

A la base, l'équipe vit soudain, par le biais des caméras, les lumières de la cathédrale grésiller. L'équipe se tourna ensuite vers la webcam, afin de savoir ce qu'il en était. L'écran était de nouveau vide. Tous avaient disparu. Jack était dans tous ses états.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie . . . Sherlock, John, Gwen, sortez immédiatement de cet endroit ! »

Gwen réapparut, haletante.

« Jack, les lumières grésillent de façon inquiétante et plusieurs statues ne sont pas à leur place . . . »

« Je sais ! » hurla le capitaine.

Molly, qui s'était rapprochée de Jack afin de mieux voir ce qui se passait à l'écran, avaient à présent les mains crispées sur son fauteuil.

« Faites ce que je dis et évacuez en vitesse cette satanée cathédrale ! »

« Compris ! »

La fenêtre de webcam devint soudain noire. Dans un même mouvement, l'équipe se tourna vers la mosaïque des vidéos afin de savoir ce qu'il en était. Des bandes blanches succédaient à des bandes noires : la mosaïque était brouillée dans son intégralité.

_. . . _Quite exciting isn'it ^^ ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu . . . A la prochaine !


	13. Haunted

Me voilà de retour . . . Désolé pour tout ce retard, j'ai eu une dernière semaine avant les vacances très chargée, les soucis allant avec . . .

Bref, je livre enfin ce treizième chapitre. Treizième hum . . . Cela veut tout dire . . . Qui a été assez difficile à pondre, en raison des scènes d'action pour lesquelles je ne suis pas très douée et de . . . Enfin vous verrez !

Le titre et l'extrait proviennent de _Haunted_ du groupe Evanescence.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 : Haunted**

**_« Long lost words whisper slowly to me,_**_  
><em>**_Still can't find what keeps me here._**_  
><em>**_When all this time, I've been so hollow inside_**_  
><em>**_I know you're still there._**__

**_Watching me, wanting me_**_  
><em>**_I can feel you pull me down. »_**_  
><em>

A la base, un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur l'ensemble de l'équipe. Tous se posaient la même question angoissante : leurs amis avaient-ils pu réchapper de cette désastreuse mission ?

Puis, dans un même mouvement, ils sortirent leurs portables et composèrent frénétiquement le numéro de leurs amis.

« Jack ! John et Sherlock sont injoignables ! » fit Molly, angoissée.

« Je sais. Gwen aussi. » répondit le capitaine tout en glissant son portable dans une des poches de son pantalon. Il courut vers son bureau et revint quelques secondes plus tard, armé et son manteau sur le dos. Ianto était également parti chercher ses affaires

« Je viens avec vous ! » lança Molly tout en prenant son propre manteau.

« Pas question. Cette mission est beaucoup plus dangereuse que tout ce que tu as connu jusqu'à présent ! Nous savons maintenant de quoi ces monstres sont capables !»

« Justement Jack, il en va de la vie de mes amis ! »

« Parce que tu crois que je n'en ai rien à faire ? ! » dit le capitaine d'un ton sec. Il s'avança, faisant reculer la médecin-légiste contre le mur..

« Pas du tout, je . . . »

C'est moi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, qui ai décidé de les envoyer dans ce guêpier ! » .

Le visage de Jack était maintenant à deux centimètres de celui de la jeune femme.

« Et comme je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre un membre supplémentaire de l'équipe, tu restes ! »

Sur ces paroles, le capitaine la planta là et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! » hurla Molly le visage crispé de fureur, tandis que la porte donnant accès à l'entrée de la base se refermait dans un bruit métallique.

La jeune femme attendit quelques minutes, le temps que les hommes se soient suffisamment éloignés, puis couru elle-même vers la sortie, après avoir pris de munitions supplémentaires et une puissante lampe de poche.

« Eh bien, elle est remontée notre petite Molly ! » dit Ianto en souriant, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée dans la voiture de Jack, alors qu'ils roulaient à toute vitesse vers le centre-ville. Jack, concentré sur la route, répondit en soupirant.

« Et je la comprends parfaitement, mais nous n'avions pas le choix . . . »

« Tu la crois encore trop fragile ? » demanda le petit brun, tout en jetant un regard en coin à son compagnon.

« Je sais qu'elle n'a pas totalement arrêté la prise de somnifères. L'épisode Moriarty est encore trop profondément ancré en elle. Lorsque Mycroft nous avait contacté pour son admission dans l'équipe, il m'avait raconté le calvaire qu'elle avait traversé durant ces derniers mois, . . . bref, tous les détails qui n'ont pas été révélés dans la presse. Elle se remet sûrement certes, et grâce j'espère à notre équipe, mais j' ai peur qu'elle commette une bêtise sur cette affaire-là. »

« Parce que celle-ci est particulièrement dangereuse . . . » dit Ianto en hochant la tête.

Jack donna un coup de volant afin d'éviter une voiture qui traînait devant eux.

« Surtout parce que, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas se l'avouer à elle-même, Molly est encore profondément amoureuse de son sociopathe de détective . . . »

Pendant ce temps-là, alors que Jack et Ianto perdaient du temps dans les encombrements du centre-ville, la médecin-légiste avait bientôt atteint la cathédrale, ayant pris le soin d'éviter le centre-ville grâce à un chemin de sa spécialité.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se gara dans un crissement de pneus devant la bâtisse. Elle sortit du véhicule, arma son automatique et se dirigea à pas de loup vers une des entrées de la cathédrale alors plongée dans le noir. Le lieu était désert, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe, sachant qu'à cette heure de la soirée, il y avait toujours des badauds rentrants d'un diner au restaurant ou d'une séance de cinéma.

Malgré cela, Molly avait la nette et désagréable impression d'être surveillée.

Maintenant qu'elle était proche de la bâtisse, le tapage de la ville s'était évanoui, laissant place à un silence oppressant, dans lequel ses pas résonnaient étrangement.

Arrivée devant la porte, la jeune femme posa une main tremblante sur le poignée. Elle inspira profondément. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, comme luttant pour sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Sa respiration, posée lorsqu'elle était sortie de sa voiture, était devenue entrecoupée et une sueur froide coulait dans son dos. Elle n'avait à présent qu'une seule envie : partir en courant. Mais la pensée de ses amis bloqués dans la cathédrale, la fit soudain changer d'avis. Très lentement, elle abaissa la poignée, sortant d'une autre main, une lampe de poche de son manteau et disparut dans les ténèbres de la bâtisse.

La porte se referma dans un bruit sec. Des statues qui étaient alors postées en hauteur de chaque côté des portes de la cathédrale, bougèrent et dans un mouvement d'une fluidité irréelle pour des objets constituées de pierre, se placèrent juste devant chacune des lourdes cloisons de bois.

Molly leva en tremblant son arme et sa lampe torche.

« Sherlock, John, Gwen ! Où êtes-vous ? »

Ses cris dans cet espace si grand, semblaient n'être qu'un murmure. Elle hurla de nouveau.

« Sherlock ! Gwen ! »

La jeune femme buta alors contre ce qui ressemblait être un ange de pierre. Il se tenait de profil, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

« Voilà des anges qui pleurent maintenant . . . » murmura Molly.

« Les sculpteurs de cette cathédrale devaient en avoir gros sur la patate . »

Son cœur s 'arrêta soudain de battre.

« Minute. Que fait-il en plein milieu de l'allée ? »

_Le groupe avait parlé de statues qui bougent . . . _Ridicule ! Sûrement encore une excentricité des architectes ! Molly contourna l'ange et reprit son chemin, brandissant toujours sa lampe et son semi-automatique. Elle sursauta soudain. Un nouvel ange se tenait devant elle, mais ses mains étaient cette fois-ci écartées, révélant un visage grimaçant. _Combien il y en avait-il donc dans cette fichue cathédrale ?_La jeune femme se retourna, positionnant sa lampe à l'endroit où se trouvait le premier ange. Il avait disparu. Une peur sourde s'empara alors de Molly. D_es statues qui bougent . . . . _La jeune femme pivota de nouveau sur elle-même, ses mains tenant son arme et sa lampe, tremblantes comme jamais. Il y avaient désormais quatre anges placés en demi-cercle autour d'elle, leurs mains tendues telles des serres vers la médecin-légiste, une expression démoniaque sur leurs visages. La jeune femme se tourna de l'autre côté, cherchant à prendre la fuite, mais deux nouvelles statues avaient fait leur apparition. Molly chancela, prête à s'effondrer sur le sol, lorsqu'une main surgit de nulle part l'empoigna fermement par le bras. La jeune femme hurla et se débattit. La main resta solidement agrippée à son bras.

« Molly, calme-toi. Ce n'est que moi. Commence à reculer lentement sans arrêter de fixer du regard les deux anges devant toi, je te guiderai. A mon signal, tu me prendras par la main et nous courrons ensemble vers la sacristie allumée derrière toi. Surtout ne lâche pas des yeux les statues, c'est très important. . . »

Au son de la voix de Sherlock, la respiration de Molly s'apaisa peu à peu.

« Qui, qui . . . s'occupe des quatre autres ? »

« John et Gwen. Viens, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Ces salopards peuvent être très rapides quand ils veulent . . . »

Molly recula peu à peu, puis lorsqu'elle sentit la main se resserrer plus fortement sur son bras, pivota sur elle-même et saisit la main tendue du détective. Ils s'élancèrent alors en direction de la sacristie . Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans celle-ci, John et Gwen refermèrent rapidement la porte et la barricadèrent au moyen de deux lourds fauteuils et d'un petit meuble, déplacé pour l'occasion.

« Nous sommes en sécurité. En tout cas pour l'instant » conclut John d'un ton sinistre tout en s'époussetant les mains.

Molly s'était effondrée sur le sol. Gwen s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Je suis désolée Molly. Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible. »

Molly s'essuya rapidement les yeux et prit la main de son amie.

« Non, ne t'excuse pas Gwen. Vous deviez également pensé à votre sécurité et sans vous et Sherlock, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. »

Gwen sourit.

« Tu peux même doublement remercier Sherlock. C'est lui qui a su comment te tirer de là .»

Molly se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le détective qui se tenait un peu en retrait de la scène, l'air gêné.

« Merci infiniment Sherlock. C'est formidable ce que tu viens de faire pour moi. »

Sherlock qui essayait d'oublier la curieuse sensation du contact de la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, se racla la gorge et lui répondit, tout en regardant le sol.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. John aurait fait exactement la même chose. »

Le médecin en question sourit. _Typique de Sherlock_ . . ._ Dès qu'il s'agit d'assumer ses actes de noblesse, il n'y a plus personne à l'horizon . . . _

Le détective en question se racla de nouveau la gorge et fit les cents pas, les mains jointes devant son visage.

« Examinons la situation . . . Les anges nous ont laissé Molly et . . . »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Laissé Molly ? Elle était à deux doigts de se faire . . . »

« Et ils auraient pu le faire une vingtaine de fois le temps de notre malheureuse mission de sauvetage ! » répondit le grand brun sur un ton tranchant.

« De plus, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles attaques du sacristie depuis que nous avons récupéré Molly. Donc . . . Les anges ont un nouveau plan. »

Sherlock s'arrêta de marcher et se gratta la tête.

« Mais lequel ? »

John sortit son portable de sa veste et commença à composer un numéro.

« Sherlock, nous n'avons pas trop le temps de réfléchir à cela. Nous devons surtout réessayer de contacter Jack et Ianto et à défaut, de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette cathédrale . »

Le médecin jeta alors le mobile sur la table en chêne massif.

« Merde, toujours pas de réseau ! A croire qu'il y a un truc qui brouille les ondes dans cette fichue cathédrale ! »

« Ah oui, j'oubliai . . . Toujours les anges exterminateurs ! » ajouta John d'un ton sarcastique alors que Sherlock ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre. Le médecin se tourna ensuite vers Molly qui brandissait son portable un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Quelque chose de ton côté Molly ? »

La jeune femme secoua tristement la tête.

« Gwen ? »

La petite brune semblait chercher frénétiquement quelque chose dans les poches de son jean et de sa veste en cuir.

« Gwen ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le médecin en s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

« John . . . » fit-elle d'une voix angoissée. « Je crois avoir perdu mon portable dans la cathédrale au moment où nous avons secouru Molly »

« Tu es sûre d'avoir cherché partout ? Tu as regardé dans la pièce ? »

« J'ai tout fait. Et le pire, ce que je ne l'ai pas entendu tomber. Je pense que ce sont les anges qui ont . . . »

« Les anges ? Que pourraient-ils faire d'un objet pareil ? »

« Eh bien, sachant qu'ils ont prélevé le cortex cérébral de ce pauvre homme, on peut s'attendre à tout . . .» fit soudain une voix sur un ton sinistre.

Les trois autres se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Molly qui brandissait toujours son portable

« C'est ce que tu avais découvert lors de l'autopsie du prêtre ? » fit Sherlock en s'avançant vers elle.

« Oui. Et . . »

« Épatant ! » cria le détective en sautant sur place.

Les trois autres le regardèrent de travers.

« Mais ne comprenez-vous donc pas ? Ces créatures ont l'intention d'appeler Jack et Ianto et de leur proposer un marché où nous serions leur monnaie d'échange ! Absolument fascinant ! Et de plus, cela signifie que nous avons une chance de nous en sortir ! »

« Génial ! » fit Gwen en s'écroulant sur une chaise.

« Quelles genres de chose pourraient bien exiger ces monstres en échange de nos vies . . . ? »

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu . . .

A la très prochaine j'espère !


	14. Time Is Running Out

Chapitre 14 ! Avec, je suis désolée, pas beaucoup d'action et beaucoup de blabla, à la manière des films de Woody Allen . . . que j'apprécie énormément n'allez pas croire le contraire !

Le titre et l'extrait proviennent de la très célèbre chanson du groupe Muse, _Time Is Running Out_.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : Time Is Running Out**

**_I think I'm drowning_**_  
><em>**_Asphyxiated_**_  
><em>**_I wanna break this spell_**_  
><em>**_That you've created_**__

**_You're something beautiful_**_  
><em>**_A contradiction_**_  
><em>**_I wanna play the game_**_  
><em>**_I want the friction_**__

**_You will be_**_  
><em>**_The death of me_**__

__[. . .]___  
>And o<em>**_ur time is running out_**_  
><em>__[. . .]____

**_I wanted freedom_**_  
><em>**_But I'm restricted_**_  
><em>**_I tried to give you up_**_  
><em>**_But I'm addicted_****  
><strong>

« Je confirme Jack, toutes les issues sont bloquées. » déclara Ianto en rejoignant le capitaine devant l'entrée principale.

« Et merde ! »

« On pourrait essayer de les déplacer »

« Déplacer ces trucs de plusieurs centaines de kilo ? Je crois que tu surestimes légèrement mes fabuleuses capacités physiques mon cher Ianto . . . »

Celui-ci promena sa lampe-torche sur les quatre anges postés devant la double porte en chêne massif.

« Ou alors je pourrais me faufiler parmi elles, cela devrait être jouable avec ma taille. »

Jack leva un sourcil.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié qu'elles peuvent te briser la nuque aussi facilement que toi avec un pauvre lapin. »

Ianto fit la grimace.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose ? Je n'aime pas le lapin. Non, je crois avoir une chance. Aux dernières nouvelles, aucunes de celles autour du bâtiment ne nous ont encore attaqué. »

Jack soupira.

« Soit, essaye. Mais si tu les vois bouger ne serait-ce que d'un cil, tu reviens immédiatement en arrière. »

Le petit brun hocha la tête et s'approcha prudemment de l'entrée, son arme pointé devant lui. Les statues restèrent immobiles. Plus confiant, et voyant un espace entre les deux du milieu, Ianto tenta de s'y engouffrer.

« Ianto ! » hurla soudain Jack.

La statue de droite avait tendu son bras en direction de la nuque de Ianto, ses doigts à quelques centimètres du cou palpitant du jeune homme. Celui-ci tourna lentement la tête et essaya petit à petit de s'éloigner du membre de pierre, pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité pour son compagnon. Une fois dégagé, Ianto courut vers le capitaine.

« Ça va ? » demanda Jack, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je crois. Tout s'est passé si vite je . . . »

« Je sais. » répondit le capitaine sur un ton apaisant.

« Je t'assure ne pas les avoir moi-même lâché une seule seconde du regard. »

Une vibration se fit soudain entendre dans le silence, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

Le capitaine sortit rapidement le mobile de son manteau et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« C'est le portable de Gwen. »

Ianto poussa un cri de joie.

« Gwen ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien de votre côté ? Je . . . Qui êtes-vous ? Où est ma collègue ? »

Ianto se rapprocha de Jack, l'air paniqué.

« Que se passe . . »

Le capitaine lui fit signe de se taire, et écarquilla soudain les yeux.

« Bien sûr que je vous crois ! Le prêtre repose, pas tout à fait entier je l'admet, en ce moment dans un des tiroirs de notre morgue, comment pourrais-je l'avoir au bout du fil ? »

Il y eut un court silence, puis Jack fit la grimace.

« Ah ce fameux cortex . . . Je suis désolée de vous dire cela, mais vous êtes des individus parfaitement dégoûtants ! Donc, si je comprends bien mes collègues sont en encore en vie, quel sombre but poursuivez-vous en les gardant enfermés dans la sacristie tels des rats en cage ? [ . . .] Vous . . . quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ! Vous savez que nous ne pouvons vous promettre une telle chose ! [ . . .] C'est ça, à la prochaine ! »

Le capitaine éteignit son portable et le fourra rageusement dans une de ses poches.

« Que se passe-t-il Jack ? Ils sont en sécurité ? »

« Oui ils le sont, mais je crains, plus pour bien longtemps » répondit le capitaine tout en reprenant le chemin du véhicule.

« Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Molly les rejoigne ! Comme si la situation n'étais pas assez compliquée comme cela ! »

« Jack, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? » s'écria son compagnon, lui bloquant le passage.

Jack se massa les tempes et regarda Ianto un instant, se préparant de toute évidence à ce qu'il allait devoir lui dire.

« Nous avons six heures pour leur procurer le Tardis, sinon quoi, ils commenceront à exécuter un par un les membres de l'équipe. »

« Cette attente est absolument insupportable . . . » grogna Sherlock tout en s'étirant, à moitié affalé contre une des armoires précieuses de la pièce.

« Elle l'est pour tout le monde, Sherlock » fit John sur ton exaspéré, lui aussi assis par terre. Avec un mouvement sec, le médecin réussit enfin à arracher un fil qui dépassait du tapis ancien.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire un petite analyse de cette charmante pièce . . . »

« Déjà faite. » grommela le détective.

« Le prêtre avait un sérieux penchant pour le vin de messe et les combats de catch »

Gwen fronça les sourcils.

« C' est vrai ça ? Comment . . . »

« Eh bien de la même manière que je sais que votre lave-linge est actuellement en panne et que vous avez des envies de meurtre concernant le chien de vos voisins »

répondit Sherlock tout en fixant le plafond d'un air absent.

Gwen eut un moment de stupeur.

« J'étais au courant de vos talents en matière de déduction, mais là, je suis absolument bluffée. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers Molly.

« Je comprends maintenant un peu mieux ce que tu me racontais au sujet de ton ancien boulot. Cela doit être assez effrayant de travailler avec quelqu'un capable de te ressortir tout ce que tu as fait durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures ! »

Molly eut un sourire gêné et John ricana.

« Oui, imagine un seul instant l'ambiance régnant à chacune des retrouvailles de Sherlock avec la police. Un vrai bonheur ! Il est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il n'ait encore fait jusqu'à présent aucun portrait des membres de votre équipe . . . »

Le détective regarda son ami d'un air surpris

« Je croyais que tu détestais cela ! Mais si cela te tracasse tant, je peux . . . »

« Je savais que j'aurais dû fermer ma grande bouche . . . » fit John entre ses dents.

« Jack Harkness : bisexuel, voire omnisexuel, une relation trouble avec Gwen et établie avec Ianto,un père mort et un frère . . . dans les frigos de la morgue . Enfin, le plus important, je le soupçonne d'avoir beaucoup plus d'années derrière lui qu'il n'en a l'air. Gwen . . . »

« Oh ne vous avisez surtout pas de . . » menaça la jeune femme.

« Une aventure avec un ancien membre de l'équipe, Owen, je crois. J' ai déjà parlé de Jack, a déjà enceinte une première fois dans des circonstances disons . . . troubles, essaye de remettre le couvert de manière officielle avec son mari. »

« C'est vrai Gwen ? » demanda Molly avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers son amie, dont le visage devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« Oui, mais nous ne devions . . . » bégaya-t-elle.

« Ianto. Je n'ai pas grand-chose sur lui,» poursuivit Sherlock comme si de rien n'était.

« A part sa relation compliquée avec Jack et une ex-petite amie abattue, pour je ne sais quelle raison par ses propres amis. »

« Elle était devenue une machine à tuer ! Votre totale manque de respect envers notre vie privée est absolument ahurissant !» dit Gwen d'une voix tremblante. Elle s' était levée et était de toute évidence sur le point de perdre tout contrôle sur elle-même Voyant dans quel état se trouvait son amie, Molly courut la rejoindre et la prit dans ses bras.

« Gwen, calme-toi. Tu m'as dis toi-même il y a quelques heures qu'il ne valait pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils. Il le fait avec tout le monde, il l'a fait avec moi et avec John. »

« Eh bien heureusement pour lui que tu l'_apprécies _beaucoup et que nous avons de choses plus graves à régler » répondit la jeune femme en se rasseyant lentement sur le sol, toujours tenue par Molly « sinon je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde ! »

C'était la médecin légiste qui était affichait à présent une délicate teinte rouge brique. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, le détective la regardait d'un air pensif. Elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse de recevoir un appel de Jack qu'à cet instant précis.

« Jack ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de t'avoir ! »

John et Gwen poussèrent un immense soupir de soulagement et Sherlock dressa soudain l'oreille, avide de savoir si ses déductions concernant les anges s'étaient finalement révélées justes. Il n'eut pas attendre longtemps, le sourire radieux de la jeune femme ayant rapidement fait place à une expression d'extrême gravité.

« Tu en es absolument sûr ? Et tu dis avoir trouvé une vidéo du docteur les concernant ? Envoie-le nous, on ne sait jamais [. . .] D'accord. [. . .] Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tous un moral d'acier ici ! [. . .] A tout de suite ! »

La médecin-légiste raccrocha et se tourna vers le détective qui attendait un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu avais entièrement raison. Ces anges veulent quelque chose en échange de notre liberté. »

Le détective se rapprocha d' elle .

« Content de te l'entendre dire. Ils veulent une source d'énergie supplémentaire n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui » répondit Molly très surprise.

« Comment as-tu . . . ? »

« Là n'est pas le problème. Sous quelle forme doit être cette énergie et combien de temps avons-nous pour leur procurer ? »

« C'est là que les choses se compliquent. Nous avons exactement cinq heures pour leur fournir un objet extrêmement puissant appartenant à une personne insaisissable appelé le Docteur .»

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Puis Gwen gémit :

« Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie Molly ! On ne peut pas rencontrer le Docteur à chaque coin de rue et encore moins prendre son Tardis ! Je croyais ces anges terriblement intelligents, mais là, ils sont complètement à l'ouest ! »

John articula :

« Excusez-nous les filles, mais Sherlock et moi avons l'impression nette d'avoir raté un épisode. Qui est le Docteur ? Et à quoi correspond ce Tardis ? »

Molly se tourna vers Gwen qui s'était assise, le visage entre ses mains.

« Vas-y Gwen. Tu en connais plus sur lui que moi . »

La jeune femme, sans relever la tête, dit d'une voix morne.

« Le Docteur est un Seigneur du Temps, un alien. Il ne « meurt » jamais et est capable, en tout cas en théorie, de se régénérer autant de fois qu'il veut, sous des apparences différentes. Il voyage dans le Tardis soit _Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale_, une machine qui comme son nom l'indique est capable de voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Elle a l'apparence d'une cabine de police des années cinquante. »

« Et où est-il possible de rencontrer cette absurdité de la nature ?» ricana Sherlock tandis que John restait la bouche ouverte, ébloui par tant de révélations.

Gwen releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir.

« Malheureusement nulle part, monsieur le détective-consultant-je-suis-la-science-infuse. Le Docteur est un homme assez excentrique qui va et vient dans les différentes époques et planètes. C'est pour cela que la demande des anges est tout bonnement surréaliste. Il nous faut trouver autre chose pour ces monstres . . . »

« Justement, Jack vient de trouver une vidéo du Docteur parlant de ces anges. Il a apparemment déjà eu affaire à eux dans le passé et ce document sans queue ni tête aurait été conçu pour aider une jeune fille du nom de Sally Sparrow. Jack et Ianto l'ont déjà visionné, mais peut-être que nous trouverons des informations supplémentaires de notre côté » dit Molly tout en ouvrant l'ordinateur de l'équipe.

« Eh bien, tout espoir n'est pas perdu ! » lança John sur un ton qu'il voulait gai.

« Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir John, mais espérons qu'il nous vienne rapidement une idée brillante après avoir vu cette vidéo, sinon je ne donne réellement pas cher de notre peau ! » fit Gwen avec un faible sourire.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu . . .

A la prochaine !


	15. Time Is Running Out, Part 2

Nouveau chapitre, très court, mais si bon pour le suspens qu'il crée ^^ ! Il faut également savoir que nous nous rapprochons de la fin des aventures de nos merveilleux héros . . . Donc les prochains chapitres seront peut-être également aussi courts . . .

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 15 : Time Is Running Out, Part 2**

_« Les gens pensent que le temps est une simple progression de cause à effet, mais en vérité, d' un point de vue non linéaire, d' un point de vue non subjectif, c'est plutôt une sorte d' énorme boule où le temps s'enchevêtre comme un méli-mélo . . . euh . . .très complexe »_

« Complètement siphonné ce type . . . » dit John en hochant la tête.

« En tout cas, » intervint Molly tout en regardant une nouvelle fois le document texte envoyé en pièce jointe avec la vidéo du Docteur, « Ses répliques correspondent parfaitement avec les questions du script ».

« Un fou soit, mais un fou génial. »

John se tourna vers Sherlock, qui, depuis dix minutes, regardait d'un air désabusé les trois compagnons s'agiter autour de l'ordinateur.

« On dirait que nous avons trouvé ton alter-ego ! »

« Humpf ! » grogna le détective tout en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« Et avec ça, plutôt beau gosse .» fit remarquer Gwen. La jeune femme eut alors un sourire malicieux.

« Molly, tu pourrais peut-être tenter le coup avec lui. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il voyageait seul en ce moment. . . »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal . . . » dit la médecin-légiste d'un air songeur.

« Peut-être que je me trompe, mais je croyais que nous devions trouver un moyen de satisfaire ces anges en énergie autrement qu'avec le Tardis !» fit soudain Sherlock sur un ton irrité.

Gwen se tourna vers le grand brun, un sourire goguenard sur ces lèvres.

« Tiens, Monsieur a retrouvé l'usage de la parole ! Aurait-il une suggestion à nous faire présentement ? »

Sherlock se leva, bientôt suivi par la jeune femme, qui se tint de toute sa hauteur face à l'immense détective-consultant.

« Je ne sais pas si miss flic s'en est rendue compte, mais cette vidéo ne dit rien de plus que ce que je vous ai si aimablement communiqué auparavant, donc si il y a une personne qui s'est révélée utile jusqu'à présent, c'est bien moi ! »

Gwen bouillonnait littéralement.

« Donc si je comprends bien, sans le grand détective-consultant, John, Molly et moi ne sommes que des sous-merdes ! »

« Vous . . . »

« Ça suffit ! » hurla soudain Molly, se mettant entre les deux acolytes.

« Je sais que nous sommes épuisés, et que dans peut-être un peu plus de quatre heures, les anges vont nous tomber dessus. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous comporter en gamins immatures ! Donc Gwen arrête de chauffer Sherlock avec tes remarques et Sherlock, je t'en prie, mets ton ego en veilleuse juste le temps de nous sortir de ce foutu pétrin ! »

Le détective et Gwen se turent et restèrent un moment à se jauger du regard. Puis lentement, ils se rassirent à leurs places respectives. La médecin-légiste ferma les yeux et soupira :

« Merci. Maintenant nous pouvons continuer. »

Jack regarda sa montre : plus que trois heures avant que la menace des anges ne soit mise à exécution. Le capitaine se frotta les yeux et soupira. Ianto et lui avaient retourné la situation dans tous les sens, examiné toutes les possibilités. Mais tout au fond d'eux, les deux hommes savaient qu'il n'existait qu'une solution efficace à leur problème. Une solution qu'ils n'osaient formuler à voix haute. Une solution dangereuse, qui risquait de répandre la désolation et le chaos. Bon sang, pourquoi le Docteur n'était-il pas là pour les aider ! Avec lui, tout semblait si simple !

De rage, Jack envoya balader tous les objets de son bureau.

« Jack . . . »

Ianto posa un bras apaisant autour des épaules de son compagnon.

« Nous n'avons plus le choix . . . »

Le capitaine se dégagea violemment et se mit à faire les cents pas.

« Nous avons toujours le choix, Ianto. Cette faille doit rester fermée. Combien de personnes avons-nous perdu lors de son ouverture, combien de vies ont été gâchées ? »

« Bon sang, Jack ! Notre équipe est en danger de mort et bientôt l'ensemble de la population londonienne! Ces anges sont prêts à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent et ils ne s'arrêteront pas à la destruction de notre équipe ! Ils sont devenus une menace pour nous tous ! Attirer notre attention avec le meurtre du prêtre était juste la première partie de leur plan malsain ! »

Le portable de Jack sonna à cet instant précis.

« Merde . . . » fit le capitaine, entre ses dents. « Les enfoirés sont de retour . . . »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? D'autres exigences invraisemblables à nous communiquer ? »

« Rien de tout cela mon cher capitaine. Nous voulons juste vous rappeler le temps qu'il vous reste afin de sauver vos amis, soit . . . »

Jack coupa brutalement la communication et jeta son mobile sur le bureau désormais vide. Ianto le reprit et le tendit au capitaine.

« Appelle-les. Maintenant. »

Depuis l'intervention de Molly, le sacristie était relativement calme. Sherlock boudait dans son soin, tandis que John, Molly et Gwen visionnaient pour la vingtième fois, semblait-il, la vidéo du Docteur, faisant régulièrement des arrêts pour la commenter. De temps à autre, ils regardaient leur montre, puis se remettaient d'arrache-pied au travail, chaque fois de plus en plus angoissés. Chez Gwen, cette angoisse atteignait des sommets. Comme Jack et Ianto, elle savait ce qui les attendaient s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement une solution.

« Gwen ça va ? » demanda John inquiet, voyant depuis quelque temps, sa collègue particulièrement agitée.

« Oui, oui, c'est juste que . . »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« John, je crois que ton portable sonne »

Le médecin eut un temps d'arrêt, puis chercha frénétiquement dans ses poches.

« A . . .allo ? [. . .] Bien, je te la passe. »

John tendit le mobile à la petite brune.

« C'est pour toi, Jack veut te parler »

Gwen pâlit, comprenant ce que cela signifiait, puis prit d'une main ferme le portable.

« C'est moi.[. . .] Va droit au but Jack, je sais parfaitement où tu veux en venir. [. . .] Ianto est en train de contacter le gouvernement ? [. . .] D'accord. [. . .] On se rappelle très vite. »

Gwen coupa la communication et rendit le portable à John. Une lueur décidée brillait dans le regard de la jeune femme.

« Préparez vos munitions. Nous allons cette nuit expédier les anges dans une autre dimension ! »

Gniark, gniark, je suis diabolique . . .^^.

Ne vous énervez point chers lecteurs, votre attente sera amplement récompensée . . .


	16. Men In A War

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voici de retour après tout de même deux semaines d' absence . . . Toujours la même raison, du boulot et encore du boulot, et un petit trip en Normandie pendant le week-end du 11. Comme non promis ce chapitre est plus long, et donc riche en émotions . . . Mais ça je vous laisse le découvrir ^^

Le titre de ce chapitre est issu de la chanson de Suzanne Vega, _Men In A War._

Bonne lecture . . .

**Chapitre 16 : Men In A War**

« Alors, comment Gwen a réagi à notre décision d'ouvrir la faille ? » demanda Ianto tout en réunissant en quatrième vitesse le matériel nécessaire pour leur mission.

« Étonnamment bien. »

Ianto leva les yeux vers Jack, puis reprit ses préparatifs.

« Elle savait, elle savait comme nous dès l'instant où le compte à rebours a commencé, que nous serions obligés d'utiliser la faille. De plus, je pense que la présence de Molly l' a également beaucoup aidé à encaisser .»

« Oui, nous savons tous que Molly compte énormément pour Gwen. Elle l'a en grande estime . . .»

« Comme toi avec le Docteur . . . »

Jack se passa la main sur les yeux et soupira.

« J'aurais tant voulu qu'il soit là pour nous aider. Le fait de le revoir sur cette vidéo . . . »

« Jack, ne te tourmentes pas ainsi . . . Je suis sûr que nous saurons nous débrouiller comme des chefs ! Et n'oublie pas les renforts du gouvernement ! »

Jack sourit et tapa sur l' épaule de Ianto.

« Et que ferais-je également sans mon petit Ianto ! Allez, nous avons une équipe à sauver et des monstres à éliminer ! »

Les deux hommes prirent leurs affaires et marchèrent d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Au moment où le capitaine s'apprêtait à ouvrir franchir le sas de sortie, il s'arrêta net.

« Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre! »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu le Tardis. »

« Arrête de délirer, nous . . . »

« Je ne délire pas Ianto, il est là, j'en suis sûr. »

Et sur ces mots, Jack pivota sur ses talons et courut vers la salle principale.

La boîte bleue était là, au milieu de la pièce, aussi majestueuse que dans ses souvenirs, la porte entrouverte. Ne voyant le Docteur nulle part dans la salle, Jack entra dans la cabine. Le capitaine soupira. La salle de pilotage, avec ses proportions gigantesques, ses ramifications et sa douce lumière jaune-orangée était restée telle quelle.

« Eh bien Jack, j'ai l'impression que cette cabine vous laissera toujours sans voix. Vous commencez pourtant je crois à devenir un habitué des lieux . . . »

Le grand brun se retourna vivement. Le Docteur se tenait là, avec son long manteau, ses cheveux savamment décoiffés et son sourire en coin.

« Docteur ! »

Jack s'élança vers le Seigneur du Temps et lui fit une franche accolade.

« Je suis si heureux de vous revoir ! »

Le Docteur lui retourna l'accolade et lui dit avec un sourire rayonnant :

« De même, mon cher Jack. J'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes à peine quittés ! »

« En même temps, vu mes nombreux aller-retours dans le temps, ceci pourrait être fort possible . . . » ajouta le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, d'un bond, le Docteur s'élança vers la porte et l'ouvrit grand en direction de Jack.

« Bon, trêve de bavardages, nous avons une faille à ouvrir et des anges à débarrasser du plancher ! »

« Vous êtes venus pour nous aider ? » demanda un Jack plus heureux que jamais.

« Bien sûr, je ne raterai cet événement pour rien au monde. De plus, je crois que vous avez du monde à me présenter . . . »

« C 'est le cas de le dire . . . » rit le capitaine tout en sortant de la cabine à la suite du Seigneur du Temps.

« Eh bien, je n' ai qu'une chose à dire : vous et vos hommes avez fait du bon boulot pendant notre absence . » commenta Jack, tout en en regardant les militaires achever les derniers préparatifs.

Une barrière de sécurité avait été installée tout autour de la cathédrale, ainsi que des énormes projecteurs qui dardaient leur faisceaux sur l'ensemble des Anges postés près des entrées du bâtiment.

« Je suis heureux de savoir que la qualité de mon travail et de ceux de mes hommes vous satisfait, capitaine » répondit Mycroft avec son sourire habituel, tenant un parapluie au-dessus de sa tête.

Une pluie fine avait en effet commencé à tomber, accentuant la fraîcheur environnante. La nuit était bien avancée maintenant, mais il faisait toujours aussi sombre, de par la présence de nuages épais. Le Docteur, avait l'air préoccupé.

« Je suis loin d'être aussi confiant. Vous ne savez pas de quoi les Anges sont capables pour parvenir à leur fin. Il est vrai que les individus situés à l'extérieur sont maintenant sous notre contrôle, mais d'après ce que m'a dit Jack, une grande quantité d'entre eux se trouve encore dans la cathédrale. De plus, le bâtiment, à l'exception de la sacristie, est encore plongé dans l'obscurité. »

« Vous n'avez rien pu faire pour la rupture de courant ? » demanda le capitaine en se tournant vers Mr Holmes.

« Hélas non. A chacune de nos tentatives de remise en marche des lampes, celles-ci se remettaient immédiatement à clignoter, pour s'éteindre ensuite dans les secondes suivantes. »

« Comment les Anges arrivent à faire une telle chose ? » fit Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

« Grâce au pouvoir de leur esprit. » répondit le Docteur. « Il est important pour eux, comme vous avez pu je pense déjà le constater, de pouvoir se déplacer sans être vu.

« Et je dois admettre comme Jack que votre idée de mettre des projecteurs autour de la cathédrale était très astucieuse » ajouta le Seigneur du Temps en se tournant vers Mycroft.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi » répondit celui-ci, en s'inclinant presque.

Un des militaires s'avança alors vers les quatre hommes.

« Mr Holmes, nous pouvons commencer, tout est en place »

« Parfait. Dites à vos hommes de former deux équipes. L'une s'occupera de la libération de la partie avant de la cathédrale comprenant la sacristie et sera sous la direction du capitaine Jack Harkness que voici, l'autre, sous la direction de Mr Jones aura la responsabilité de la libération de la partie arrière de la cathédrale et de l'installation du convecteur d'énergie à l'intérieur de celle-ci. »

« Compris ! » fit le militaire avec un salut.

Mycroft se tourna vers le Seigneur du Temps.

« Que faites-vous Docteur ? »

« Je crois que je vais aider Ianto et vos hommes à installer le convecteur. » répondit celui-ci en sortant son tournevis sonic.

Mycroft regarda l'objet avec curiosité.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Holmes, je vous expliquerai son fonctionnement une fois que tout ceci sera terminé. »

« Mais il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Tout le monde en place ! » hurla soudain le militaire de tout à l'heure, en regardant sa montre.

« Molly, John, Sherlock, je crois qu'ils sont là ! » fit Gwen, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les personnes concernées se redressèrent brusquement, John et Molly se précipitant vers la porte, contre laquelle la jeune femme se tenait, l'oreille collée sur la lourde cloison.

Une voix forte, reconnaissable entre toutes, se fit soudain entendre.

« Attention, le petit groupe, nous débarquons ! »

Il y eut un bruit d'explosion et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant apparaître sur son seuil, dans un nuage de poussière blanche, un Jack épuisé mais heureux, accompagné d' un petit groupe de soldats.

« Jack ! »

Molly et Gwen se jetèrent dans les bras du capitaine, qui chancela légèrement sur le coup. Les soldats regardaient la scène, ahuris. Tout en se libérant des bras des jeunes femmes, le capitaine leur dit avec un sourire éclatant.

« Je vous rassure, elles ne sont pas tout le temps comme cela ! »

Jack fit ensuite une franche accolade à John, « Content de te revoir mon vieux ! », et serra la main à Sherlock.

« Ianto est de l'autre côté du bâtiment avec le Docteur. »

« Le Docteur est là ? ! » s'exclama Gwen.

« Oui et en pleine forme, comme toujours ! »

La jeune femme poussa un cri de joie et serra de nouveau Jack dans ses bras.

« Oh mon Dieu Jack, nous sommes tirés d'affaire ! »

Jack se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, l'air soudain grave :

« La situation est loin d'être aussi évidente Gwen. »

Le capitaine prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers le groupe, pendant que les soldats commençaient à repartir.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Nous allons avoir besoin de tout le monde là-bas. Ce que nous allons faire est extrêmement délicat, donc je compte à la fois sur votre sang-froid et votre professionnalisme. »

« Et pas d'initiative personnelle je vous en supplie . . . » ajouta le capitaine en regardant avec insistance le détective-consultant qui examinait avec une loupe les gravas devant l'entrée. Celui-ci releva la tête.

« Vous avez explosé un ange. »

« Oui. »

« Devant l'entrée d'un monument historique. »

« Oui » répondit de nouveau Jack avec impatience.

« Et nous avons été extrêmement prudents, ne vous inquiétez pas Sherlock . . . Mais dépêchons, nous avons une armée d'Anges en colère à nos trousses maintenant et les hommes ne vont pas tenir éternellement. »

Tout le monde sortit un à un de la pièce, sous l'œil attentif de Jack, et John jura entendre son ami marmonner :

« Je vais lui foutre son explosif dans le . . . de ce primate »

« Bon tout le monde est en place ? Donc, je rappelle les consignes : n'abattez que si nécessaire, gardez vos coéquipiers bien en vus afin d'éviter les incidents, . . . »

« Jack nous n'avons plus le temps . . . » supplia Molly.

Les anges se rapprochaient en effet, menaçant, de plus en plus de la fine équipe et de l'impressionnante troupe de soldats rassemblés en arc de cercle devant le générateur.

« Ok, tant que vous avez le plan en tête et que vous évitez tout contact avec les Anges qui progresseront alors vers cette grande réserve d'énergie qu'est la faille, rien ne . . . »

« Jack ! » se mit à hurler cette fois-ci l'ensemble du groupe.

« Ça va, ça va . . . Hum . . .Docteur c'est à vous de jouer ! »

D'un bond, le Docteur se rapprocha du générateur et tout en activant celui-ci, appuya longuement sur son tournevis sonic. Devant les yeux ébahis des soldats, de John, Molly et Sherlock, l'air se mit alors à vibrer furieusement et l'atmosphère se fendilla peu à peu pour finalement craquer en une large déchirure d'un blanc aveuglant. Dès lors, ce fut le chaos dans la cathédrale.

Des Weevils sortirent d'abord un à un de la faille, tous plus enragés les uns que les autres. Suivis d'une dizaine de chevaliers en armure, qui étonnés de se retrouver là, partirent également au quart de tour. Enfin, les pires de tous, un groupe de Sontariens au meilleur de leur forme et quelques Cybermen. La bataille faisait rage et l'équipe Torchwood ainsi que leurs soldats, devant éviter tout contact avec les Anges, ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Molly, pour qui notamment tout cela était relativement nouveau, était peu à peu en proie à la panique.

« Tout se passe bien Molly ? » cria Jack, alors qu'il était en train de se battre avec un Weevil à quelques mètres de là.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux . . . !» cria également la jeune femme par dessus son épaule tout en assenant un coup sourd derrière la tête d'un Sontarien qui s'écroula alors subitement.

« J'ai l'impression que la faille rend ces aliens plus . . . »

La médecin-légiste laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle venait de voir apparaître à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où se démenait son coéquipier, un des anges pleureurs, toutes griffes dehors. Molly hurla :

« Jack ! Un ange juste derrière toi ! »

Mais le capitaine n'entendit rien, trop absorbé à abattre un Cyberman se dirigeant droit vers lui. Sentant alors qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, la jeune femme s'élança vers son coéquipier et le poussa violemment sur le côté. Le capitaine, ahuri de se retrouver étalé de tout son long sur le sol, leva les yeux. Un Ange se trouvait là, le bras tendu, sa main acérée refermée dans le vide. Mais aucune trace de son mystérieux sauveur.

Le capitaine eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il chercha du regard la silhouette de Molly parmi ces amis, les soldats et les quelques aliens encore en activité. La jeune femme avait disparue.

Seule sur un parking situé à l'arrière d' un bâtiment faiblement éclairée dans l'obscurité profonde d'une nuit sans lune, la médecin-légiste était frigorifiée. Et perdue. Il y avait encore quelques secondes la jeune femme était en plein cœur d'une bataille survoltée. Où était passé la cathédrale et les hordes hostiles d' aliens ? _L'Ange Pleureur . . ._ Elle avait dû se retrouver en contact avec la statue lors de sa chute avec Jack, d'où sa soudaine apparition sur ce parking désert. Mais le Docteur n'avait pas mentionné de téléportations lors de son dernier speech sur ces créatures . . . Mais bien de saut dans le temps . . .

Son portable. Où était son portable ?

Molly fouilla désespérément dans ses poches. Aucune trace du mobile. _Et Merde !_ C'était bien sa veine. Elle était seule, à une heure avancée de la nuit et sans aucune indication quand à l'époque où elle avait atterrie. D'après les constructions et les panneaux publicitaires environnants, elle pouvait très bien se trouver dans l'Angleterre des années 80 comme des années 2000.

Mais . . . Le bâtiment se trouvant devant elle était encore éclairé. Avec un peu de chance, malgré l'heure avancée, elle pourrait peut-être trouver encore quelqu'un dans celui-ci. Légèrement ragaillardie, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bâtisse, avec peu à peu la sensation inquiète de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant . . .

Voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu . . .

A (très) bientôt . . .


	17. Blood Makes Noise

Dix-septième et copieux chapitre dans lequel . . . Mais chut . . . n'en disons pas plus . . .

Le titre de ce chapitre et l'extrait proviennent de la chanson de Suzanne Vega, _Blood Makes Noise. _Je dois avouer qu'il m'a été assez difficile de choisir un titre particulier parmi la foule de possibilités . . .

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 17: Blood Makes Noise**

_« I'd like to help you doctor  
>Yes I really really would<br>But the din in my head  
>It's too much and it's no good<em>

And I'd like to give the information  
>You're asking for<p>

But blood makes noise  
>It's a ringing in my ear<br>Blood makes noise  
>And I can't really hear you<br>In the thickening of fear

I think that you might want to know  
>The details and the facts<br>But there's something in my blood  
>Denies the memory of the acts<br>So just forget it Doc.  
>I think it's really<br>Cool that you're concerned  
>But we'll have to try again<br>After the silence has returned »

« John, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu à l'épaule ? »

La bataille était maintenant terminée et tous les Anges avaient été attirés à l'intérieur de la faille qui avait été à présent refermée, non d'ailleurs sans quelques difficultés . . .

« Rien, juste une morsure d'un Weevil récalcitrant . . .»

Gwen fit les gros yeux et examina l'épaule touchée avec précaution, le forçant d'abord à s'asseoir sur une des chaises apportées par les soldats.

« Et tu appelles ça rien ? Viens, peut-être que John pourra faire quelque chose en attendant l'arrivée des secours. D'autres soldats ont également été blessés . . .

Au fait tu sais où se trouve Molly ? Nous ne l'avons plus vu depuis la fin de l'affrontement et John et moi l'avons cherché partout et. . . »

« Justement Gwen, c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler en toute urgence. Molly a disparu. »

Une expression inquiète apparue sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Quand tu veux dire disparue . . . »

Jack se releva, tout en tenant son épaule en grimaçant.

« Disparue, évanouie au contact d'un Ange. Il faut partir sur-le-champ, j'ai mon manipulateur de vortex ! »

Gwen était à présent bouleversée.

« Pas question. Tu restes ici, tu as vu ton épaule ? Non, je vais aller prévenir le Docteur et prendre le Tardis. »

« Réfléchie Gwen, son Tardis est stationné à l'autre bout de la ville . . . On ira plus vite avec cet engin »

« De toute façon, tu n'es pas en état de voyager. Donc je répète, tu restes sur cette chaise et je vais chercher le Docteur. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » fit soudain une voix grave derrière de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se retourna en sursautant.

« Molly a été envoyée dans le passé, touchée par un Ange. Nous avons prévu de partir avec le Docteur à l'aide du manipulateur de vortex de Jack . Le voyage est limité à deux avec cet objet . . .»

« TU as prévu de partir avec . . . » protesta le capitaine. Mais Gwen le fit taire d'une légère tape sur l'épaule blessée.

Les yeux bleus aciers du détective brillaient étrangement.

« Non, vous restez ici tous les deux . John devrait bientôt venir vous voir. Je pars avec le Docteur. Donnez-moi votre manipulateur Jack. »

Le capitaine s'apprêta à riposter de nouveau, mais voyant l'air calme et résolu de Sherlock, il changea d'avis et tendit le manipulateur. Le détective le prit sans dire un mot et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le docteur qui était en grande discussion avec Mycroft.

« Sherlock te voilà ! As-tu des nouvelles de Molly, John et Gwen sont très inquiets »

« Docteur j'ai besoin de vous » coupa le jeune homme en lui montrant le . .

Le Seigneur du Temps fixa tour à tour le détective et les deux membres Torchwood, puis d'un hochement de tête montra à Sherlock qu'il avait compris. Il prit le . . . et rejoignit Jack afin de demander plus ample information quand au lieu précis de disparition de la jeune femme, le détective s'apprêta à suivre le Docteur, quand son frère le retint par le bras.

« Je peux savoir ce que ce que tu comptes faire ? De toute évidence tu sais où se trouve Molly, mais tu préfères bien sûr ne rien me dire et suivre le Docteur . . . »

Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir et se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise de Mycroft.

« Ce qui serait vraiment adorable mon cher frère, ça serait d'arrêter de me couvrir comme un môme de quatre ans. J'ai déjà assez de maman pour . . . »

« Je veux juste que tu saches Sherlock » l'interrompit Mycroft « Que quiconque suit le Docteur, se trouve en danger de mort permanent. »

« Et je dis ça pour ton bien ! » cria-t-il ensuite alors que son frère s'éloignait à grands pas .

D'un geste rapide, le docteur soniqua cette fois-ci le manipulateur de vortex.

« Voilà. Cela devrait suffire. Heureusement pour nous les traces de sa téléportation étaient encore fraîches. Et maintenant . . . »

Le Seigneur du Temps saisit le bras de Sherlock et le regarda attentivement.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Un voyage dans le temps peut avoir des conséquences fâcheuses sur votre futur et . . . »

« Allez-y ! » coupa le détective-consultant.

« Dans ce cas . . . »

Le docteur appuya sur un bouton du manipulateur et les deux hommes se volatilisèrent.

« Ah je le savais . . . Fichu engin. . . Toujours en retard ! » fit le Docteur d'un ton furieux en tapotant l'instrument, alors que Sherlock s'éloignait pour e les environs.

« De combien ? »

« Environ de 8 minutes. En ce jour du 1er avril 2010. Pas très fort les Anges sur coup-là. Nous faire atterrir sur un banal parking de piscine municipale de l'Angleterre de l'année 2010 . . .»

« Vous avez dit le 1er avril» demanda brusquement Sherlock en revenant vers le docteur.

« Bien sûr que j'ai dis le 1er avril . . . En quoi cela a-t-il une importance ? »

« Boom ! » cria le détective en courant en direction du bâtiment.

Le Docteur le regarda partir, quelque peu perplexe, puis haussa les épaules et se lança à sa poursuite.

Le Docteur pointa son sonic-driver sur Sherlock avant de se soniquer lui-même, puis remit l'objet dans sa veste.

« Excusez-moi Sherlock, juste une petite précaution, je viens de voir des tueurs d'élites embusqués un peu partout dans cette piscine, et nous entendre ne serais pas la. . . »

Mais il s'arrêta net, en voyant l'expression du détective, le regard rivé sur quelque chose que le docteur ne voyait pas en contrebas. Le Seigneur du Temps se rapprocha du jeune homme et vit alors ce qui l'horrifiait tant.

En bas, près de l'immense piscine olympique, à côté de John se tenait un autre Sherlock. Le médecin était effondré sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur, tandis que son ami pointait son arme sur un manteau à col de fourrure jeté un peu plus loin. En face d'eux, un homme brun et fluet , habillé d'un costume sombre.

Enfin juste derrière les deux acolytes, faisant lentement son apparition, il y avait Molly, l'arme pointée en direction de l'homme en costume, le dos bardé de points rouges dansants.

Au son de la voix du Docteur, Sherlock sembla soudain se réveiller et s'arrachant de ce spectacle commença à descendre les gradins.

« Que faites-vous ? »

« Vous en posez des questions stupides des fois Docteur . . .Je commence à croire que tout ce qu'on m'a raconté sur votre merveilleuse intelligence n'est que mythe . . . »

Le Docteur lui saisit le bras.

« Vous ne pouvez faire cela . Vous êtes en bas, en compagnie de cet homme et de John. Vous rencontrer serait fatale. Imaginez la réaction du vous du passé en vous voyant débarquer les mains dans les poches ? Vous sombreriez dans la folie.

Sherlock se dégagea.

« Eh bien c'est un risque à prendre . . . Je ne vais pas rester là les bras croisés à attendre que Molly se fasse canarder par les machines à tuer de Moriarty. Donc, si vous voulez bien m'excusez . . . »

Mais le Docteur n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

« Et une fois sur place, qu 'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? Vous . . . Attendez une minute, vous avez bien parlé de Moriarty, un des plus grands criminels de votre temps ? »

Sherlock soupira.

« Oui, et dans normalement deux minutes, j' appuie sur la détente, et nous sautons avec John pour nous protéger de la déflagration de l'explosion. »

« Et Moriarty ? »

Le regard de Sherlock devint sombre.

« Toujours vivant. Et en cavale. »

Le Docteur grimaça.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Point fixe dans le temps. Vous avez eu raison de vouloir intervenir Sherlock. Si jamais Moriarty est tué par la main de cette jeune femme, les répercussions seraient désastreuses sur la boucle du temps . . . »

Sherlock ricana.

« Sans oublier le fait que Molly risque de se prendre plus d'une balle dans la tête, si jamais elle ne tente ne serais-ce qu'un tir à l'encontre de Moriarty . . . »

Le Seigneur du Temps regarda un instant le détective, l'air songeur.

« Dites-moi, Molly, que représente-t-elle pour vous au juste ? J'ai entendu dire qu'avant son recrutement dans l'équipe Torchwood, alors qu'elle était encore médecin-légiste rattachée à l'hôpital, vous n'aviez aucun scrupule à vous servir de son béguin afin de faciliter vos enquêtes . . . »

Sherlock resta un court instant silencieux, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil nerveux en contrebas, puis répondit d'un ton sec :

« Une collègue, rien de plus ! »

Le jeune homme se détourna alors du Docteur et reprit sa descente, étroitement suivi par le Seigneur du Temps.

Les deux hommes se rapprochant ainsi petit à petit du bord de la piscine, purent entendre parfaitement la conversation échangée entre la jeune femme et Moriarty.

« Ah Molly, Molly . . . Je dois dire que passée la surprise de te voir débarquer à notre petit rendez-vous secret entre Sherlock et moi, je ne peux que te complimenter sur ton nouveau look. Ton arrivée n'en était que plus théâtrale . . . Le mieux, restant quand même ce magnifique semi-automatique. . . »

Moriarty resta un moment silencieux, ses mains dans les poches, un sourire dansant sur ces lèvres.

« Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue . . . Depuis quand petite Molly a-t-elle appris à tirer ? Oh à moins que . . »

Le jeune homme, faussement horrifié, plaqua alors une main sur sa bouche.

« Tu ne te sois procuré par on ne sait par quel moyen obscure cette arme à feu, pour suivre ensuite Sherlock dans l'espoir qu'il donne des leçons de tirs à sa médecin-légiste préférée . . . Ouh vilaine Molly . . . »

Moriarty fit quelques pas, puis redevint sérieux.

« Et puis Sherlock Holmes a tellement mieux à faire que de rester avec des gens médiocres tels que toi, un de ces points communs que je partage avec lui. Mais dis-moi je crois que tout cela t'a plu . . . Non ? »

« _Et si on regardait Glee Jim, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer . . . Connais-tu mon chat Toby ? Il est un peu foufou, mais tellement mignon ! _» s'exclama Moriarty d'une voix de fausset.

Les mains de Molly, qui était restée impassible jusque là, commencèrent à trembler.

« Mon chat a au moins l'avantage de me tenir plus chaud le soir que ton corps squelettique. » répondit la jeune femme entre ses dents.

« Rhho, voilà que petite Molly se fâche . . . Bon, je parle, je parle, mais il va falloir songer à te retirer cet objet dangereux. Tu pourrais te blesser ou pire toucher mon Sherlock adoré. »

Voyant alors le criminel s'avancer, la jeune femme recula, brandissant toujours son arme en direction de celui-ci.

« Tu ne peux savoir depuis combien de temps je rêve de cette opportunité, toi qui m'a pendant des mois, réduit à l'état de loque . »

« Ouille » dit le Docteur en chuchotant. « Terrain miné. Je pense que l'heure d'intervenir a pour moi bientôt sonné. »

« Des mois ? » fit Moriarty, d'un air étonné, la tête penchée de côté.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que mon objectif de te rendre folle de moi est allé au-delà de mes espérances. . . »

« Oui, des mois. . . .Trois pour être exacte. Mais c'est tout ça fini. Tu ne pourras pas en réchapper deux fois Moriarty . . . »

Moriarty, pencha de nouveau la tête de côté.

« Deux fois de quoi ?. Il va falloir arrêter aussi les antidépresseurs petite Molly, j'ai l'impression qu'ils font bien plus que calmer tes pulsions suicidaires . . . »

Et là, juste au moment où tout semblait échapper au contrôle de la jeune femme, le Docteur fit son apparition, devant un Moriarty, un John et un Sherlock médusés.

« Je vous en pris, ne faites pas le coup de vos tireurs d'élite . . . Je n'ai, contrairement à l'assemblée ici présente, aucune intention malveillante. » fit le Seigneur du Temps en s'avançant lentement vers le criminel, les mains en l'air.

« Vous voyez, je ne suis pas armé » ajouta-t-il, tout en ouvrant son manteau d'une main, gardant l'autre en l'air.

Moriarty se passa une main sur le visage, tout en faisant signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes.

« Mon Dieu . . . Mon tête-tête romantique et mystérieux commence à virer en fête de quartier. . . Mais accueillons ce nouvel invité au look . . . si discutable, comme il se doit. Moriarty, criminel au service des particuliers, enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur . . .? »

« Le Docteur. » répondit celui-ci d'un air sombre.

« Juste le Docteur ? Mais vous devez rencontrer des collègues, Johnny-Boy est aussi médecin je crois, tout comme petite Molly . . . »

Ignorant les éclats de rire de Moriarty, le Seigneur du Temps se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Molly, je sais que ceci vous paraîtra inopportun, venant de la part d'un presque stricte inconnu, mais je vous en prie écoutez-moi . . . Vous avez dû beaucoup souffrir par le passé et il est naturel de penser qu'éliminer la raison de toutes vos souffrances permettrait de vous sentir mieux, même si cela entrainerait alors pour vous une mort certaine . . . Mais cet homme en vaut-il vraiment la peine ? De plus, et je pense que vous le savez très bien, le destin de Moriarty n'est pas de mourir de vos mains . . . Un tel changement dans le continuum temps pourrait avoir des conséquences irrémédiables . . . »

Les bras de Molly tremblèrent de nouveau et la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière.

« Je . . . je . . .sais. Mais je . . . ne peux pas . . . Plus maintenant . . . »

Le Docteur se rapprocha imperceptiblement, sa main tendue.

« Molly . . . Je sais que vous pouvez le faire . . . Vous valez tellement mieux que tout cela . . . »

Sherlock qui hésitait depuis un moment dans l'ombre, se rappelant les avertissements du Seigneur du Temps, fit alors sa propre entrée.

« Oh, oh fantastique . . . Sherlock Holmes aurait-il engagé un sosie, ou bien est-ce ton frère jumeau ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre . . . » répondirent d'une même voix les deux détectives qui se dévisageaient mutuellement.

« Se pourrait-il que. . . » murmura le Sherlock du passé.

« Molly . . . » dit de son côté le Sherlock du futur tout en se rapprochant également de la jeune femme.

« Écoute le Docteur. C'est une personne de confiance . . . »

La médecin-légiste eut un sursaut de recul devant les deux hommes qui l'encerclaient de toute part.

« Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous, vous tous ! » hurla-t-elle, à bout de nerf.

« Vous . . . Sherlock, toi qui n'a jamais été capable de suivre les conseils de qui que ce soit, donne-moi une seule et bonne raison de t'écouter ! »

Sherlock resta un moment en suspens, ne sachant que dire en pareil situation.

« Tu as de nombreux amis qui. . . John, Gwen, Jack ils comptent sur toi . . . »

« Et puis . . . Je suis là. » ajouta le détective profondément mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme baissa lentement son arme et leva la tête vers Sherlock qui lui tendit alors une main timide.

« Ah bravo, bravo Sherlock ! » s'exclama Moriarty tout en applaudissant avec enthousiasme.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi . . . Voilà comment il faut s'y prendre avec petite Molly. Dites-lui une chose gentille et elle vous mangera alors dans la main en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour . . . »

« Non ! Molly » hurla soudain Sherlock.

La jeune femme s'était violemment détournée du détective et avait de nouveau pointé son arme sur Moriarty, prête à tirer.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite.

Le Sherlock du passé releva son arme sur le manteau bourré d'explosifs, pendant que d'un même mouvement, le Docteur et Sherlock se jetaient sur la médecin-légiste, atterrissant tout les trois dans la vaste piscine. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la tête hors de l'eau, alors que les débris de l'explosion tombaient de toute part autour d'eux, que Molly sentit une douleur fulgurante au creux de ses omoplates, puis au niveau de son épaule. La main de la jeune femme se crispa sur le bras du détective qui flottait à côté d'elle.

« Molly ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune femme resserra d'un cran son étreinte. Autour d'elle, l'eau se colorait peu à peu en rouge. La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de voir les deux hommes se précipiter pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans l'eau à présent d'un rouge écarlate, puis perdit connaissance.

Fin de ce chapitre . . . J'espère qu'il vous aura plu . . . J'attends avec impatience vos réactions . . ^^


	18. How My Heart Behaves

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour après plus de deux mois d'absence (en tout cas pour notre équipe Torchwood). Milles excuses pour mes lecteurs, surtout pour ceux en pleine crise post-Sherlocksaison 2. Pour ma part, je n'en suis qu'au premier épisode (qui ne m'a qu'à moitié convaincue), donc chut . . .

Sinon que dire d'autre . . . Le titre de cet avant-dernier chapitre, tiré du magnifique _ How My Heart Behaves_ chanté par le duo Feist et Eirik Glambek Boe . . . est assez révélateur de notre intrigue plutôt . .oh je me tais. Place aux lecteurs !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 18 : How My Heart Behaves**

_« What grew  
>What grew and inside who<br>First so simple was the vow  
>Then the chorus sang about<br>Your shoulder  
>The mooring for me<br>Like water lost in the sea_

_The cold heart will burst_  
><em>If mistrusted first<em>  
><em>And a calm heart will break<em>  
><em>When given a shake »<em>

« Sherlock ! »

« Sherlock ! »

A la cinquième interpellation de son ami, le détective consultant poussa un grognement et tourna la tête. John lui tendait une couverture.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de faire ta tête de mule, et met-toi ça sur le dos. Il serait vraiment très bête pour toi de tomber malade alors que tu viens d' échapper de justesse à l'explosion d'une piscine municipale . . . »

Avec un profond soupir, Sherlock s'empara de la couverture, s'enroula dans celle-ci, puis retourna, imperturbable, à son poste, c'est à dire devant la fenêtre d'une des salles d'attente du Royal Hospital. . . Depuis maintenant presque deux heures, le jeune homme se tenait ainsi, parfaitement immobile, son regard bleu acier perdu dans le paysage urbain qu'offrait la City. Quiconque ne connaissant pas le détective consultant, aurait vu un homme impassible, attendant l'issu de l'opération de son ami avec un calme presque indifférent, mais John savait, qu'intérieurement, Sherlock bouillonnait.

Dans l'esprit tourmenté du médecin une même scène tournait en boucle : celle de l'apparition dans la cathédrale Saint Paul d'un Sherlock trempé jusqu'aux os et portant sur son épaule Molly inconsciente, le dos ensanglanté. Le détective n'avait alors jamais voulu se séparer de la jeune femme, lui tenant fermement la main dans l'ambulance qui les emmenait à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Et toujours une même question taraudait le médecin. Ravalant avec difficulté sa salive, John se tourna enfin vers le Docteur dont il avait jusqu'à présent évité les regards. Celui-ci était également profondément plongé dans ses pensées, les mains jointes sous le menton.

« Docteur ? »

« Hum . . .? »

« Pourquoi Molly ? Pourquoi ce jour précis ? »

Le Seigneur du Temps se tourna le médecin, et le regarda un instant, une expression de profonde gravité sur son visage, marqué malgré lui par les épreuves du temps.

« Les Anges . . . avaient un plan infiniment plus complexe. En affrontant Torchwood, ils savaient qu' ils disparaîtraient tôt ou tard dans la faille. Ce que ces êtres voulaient avant tout, c'était de trouver et d'envoyer dans le passé une personne susceptible de bouleverser, par un acte malheureux, le Cours du Temps. Le chaos engendré libérait ainsi une quantité d'énergie milliers de fois supérieure à celle provoquée par l'ouverture du cœur du Tardis. Vous emprisonner vous et vos compagnons, leur permettaient de vous étudier à loisir et ainsi de repérer cette personne qui aurait mis leur plan à exécution. Et c'est à ce moment là que Mlle Hooper a fait son entrée, les nerfs à fleurs de peau, encore secouée de sa précédente histoire avec Moriarty : bref, une véritable mine d'or pour nos charmants aliens ! Vos souvenirs respectifs ayant complété le tout, il leur suffisait ensuite de toucher votre amie, occasion largement fournie lors de la bataille finale . . . »

John, ainsi que Ianto, Jack et Gwen restèrent un moment silencieux.

« C'est pour cela que nous avons tous été épargnés lors de l'ouverture de la faille » finit par dire le Capitaine sur un ton amer, « Seule Molly les intéressait . . . »

« Nous étions au courant pour Moriarty et . . . tout le reste. Mais jamais Molly ne nous en avait parlé ouvertement » ajouta Gwen à voix basse.

« Nous aurions dû l'encourager à se confier tant qu'il en était encore temps . . . Quel gâchis ! »

Le Docteur posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Elle n'était peut-être pas encore prête . . . Mais une chose est certaine : vous avez tous été des compagnons formidables pour elle . . . »

John leva la tête vers Sherlock qui regardait toujours d'un air absent la cohue de la ville.

« Et eux ? Avaient-ils été pour Molly ces amis, ces personnes infaillibles sur lesquelles elle pouvait compter quoiqu'il arrive ? C'est vrai qu'au début, il faisait peu attention à elle, la voyant uniquement comme la médecin-légiste réservée et sensible. Il la défendait lors des attaques verbales de son ami , mais c'était parfois avec pitié, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi elle s'accrochait ainsi à cet homme froid et méprisant qu'était Sherlock. Puis il y eut l'incident à la piscine. Molly avait alors rudement relevé le coup, résistant, à la grande surprise de John, aux flatteries et demandes insensées de son ami. Et enfin, le départ de l'hôpital. Amusé, John avait alors pu voir Sherlock s'agiter dans tous les sens, affolé d'avoir perdu un de ses jouets favoris. Puis lorsque le détective finit par prendre la chose un peu trop à cœur, fouillant le domicile de son ancienne collègue et collant un mouchard sur son véhicule, le médecin commença à se poser des questions. Pouvait-t-on toujours parler d'entêtement, de sa détestable habitude de refuser lâcher prise et d'admettre enfin sa défaite ? Mais s'il voulait alors revoir Molly, ou tout simplement lui parler, il lui suffisait toujours d'appeler sur le fixe de la jeune femme, qui, John en était sûr figurait parmi les premières places de son répertoire « petit personnel ». . . Voyant son ami sombrer quelques semaines plus tard dans cette mélancolie habituelle qui suivait les fins d' enquêtes désastreuses, John avait recommencé à prendre la chose au sérieux. Mais le médecin était loin de se douter qu'en emmenant Sherlock se changer les idées sur les lieux d'un crime, ils y retrouveraient la jeune femme, métamorphosée de surcroît, et plus sûre d'elle. Et petit à petit, sans se rendre compte, le détective commença à voir Molly d'un nouvel œil. Et petit à petit, John vit son intérêt et son admiration grandir pour la jeune femme.

Sherlock et l'amour. L'amour et Sherlock. Plus John y réfléchissait, plus cela lui semblait absurde . Sherlock Holmes, le détective froid, méthodique, en proie à un sentiment aussi incontrôlable et irrationnel que l'amour. Mais est-ce une décision raisonnable et sensé que de partir sur un coup de tête dans le passé, même accompagné d'un Seigneur du Temps ?

« Madame, messieurs . . . »

L'équipe de Torchwood, ainsi que John et le Docteur se levèrent d'un bond. Une femme en tenue de bloc opératoire, une paire de gant en latex à la main, avait surgi d'entre les portes à doubles battants.

« Je suis la chirurgienne qui s'est occupé de Mlle Hooper. J' ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que toute l'opération s'est bien passée. Votre amie a eu beaucoup de chance d'être arrivée si vite au bloc après l'incident après le coup de feu. Une heure de plus lui aurait été fatale»

« Où se trouve-t-elle à présent ? » demanda brusquement Jack.

« Mlle Hooper est aux soins intensifs du service de cardiologie, sous étroite surveillance. Vous pourrez ne la voir que d'ici 48 heures. . . »

Le capitaine fit la grimace. Gwen s'avança vers la chirurgienne et lui dit tout en lui serrant la main.

« Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait. »

La chirurgienne lui rendit sa poignée de main avec un grand sourire, puis poussa les lourdes portes du département chirurgie. Il y eut alors des exclamations de joie dans le petit groupe. On s'étreignait, on se donnait des grandes tapes dans le dos.

Dans l'allégresse générale, John mit un certain temps à se rendre compte de la disparition de Sherlock

« Si tu cherches mister grincheux, je crois l'avoir vu partir en catimini dans ce couloir . . . »

Le médecin se retourna et vit Gwen, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

« Ah . . . merci. Mais qu'est-ce que Sherlock . . ? »

Le regard de John s'arrêta alors sur un grand panneau placé à l'entrée du hall.

« Et merde ! » jura le médecin, se précipitant dans le couloir menant aux soins intensifs du service de cardiologie sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme.

« Bon alors Sherlock, tu vas la voir ou pas ? Tu as quand même l'honneur d'être son premier visiteur ! Ne me dis pas que le fait d'avoir été ramené par la peau du cou la dernière fois par le personnel soignant t' a refroidi ? »

Le grand brun marmonna que ces imbéciles d'infirmiers ne connaissaient pas plus leur métier que Dimmock celui d'inspecteur.

« C 'est quoi dans ce cas ? Tu as peur de te faire gifler par une Molly convalescente ? »

Sherlock se racla la gorge, puis fixa le plafond d'un air profondément ennuyé.

« Bon, j'en ai ma claque, je vais me prendre un café. Libre à toi pendant ce temps-là de faire ton antisocial ou pas. »

John prit son manteau posé sur une chaise et partit d'un pas vif en direction des étages inférieurs. Sherlock resta un moment seul, indécis, puis lentement s'avança vers l'accueil du département des soins intensifs.

« Vous désirez ? » fit la secrétaire en levant la tête.

« Hum . . . Je suis ici pour voir Mlle Hooper »

« Ah mais vous devez être le fameux Sherlock Holmes »

« Oui et . . . »

« Monsieur Holmes nous a prévenu de votre arrivée, mais après la scène à laquelle nous avons eu droit hier matin, nous n'étions pas près de vous oublier » enchaîna la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire acide, craignant un accord tacite entre le personnel soignant et Mycroft.

«Si vous voulez bien attendre un instant. . . » fit la secrétaire en composant rapidement un numéro.

« Mme Meads ? Mr Holmes vient d'arriver . . . Oui, bien.»

« La chirurgienne qui s'occupe de votre amie sera d'une minute à l'autre» dit la jeune femme tout en raccrochant.

Effectivement, une minute plus tard, la chirurgienne fit son apparition, l'air épuisée.

« Mr Holmes ? »

« Oui . . . »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, enfin du moins dans les règles de l'art. Si vous voulez bien me suivre . . . »

«Nous faisons tout notre possible afin que mademoiselle Hooper se rétablisse rapidement et sorte sous peu des Soins Intensifs. » dit la jeune femme alors qu'ils parcouraient les nombreux couloirs du département.

« Comme elle réagissait un peu trop fortement aux injections d'anti-douleur, on réduit pour l'instant ses doses. Mlle Hooper risque donc d'être un peu disons . . . à fleur de peau. Je compte donc sur vous pour la ménager autant que se peut.

Ouvrant soudain une porte sur sa droite, la chirurgienne passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Mlle Hooper ? Mr Holmes vient d'arriver. »

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers le détective et lui dit à voix basse :

« S'il y a le moindre souci, le personnel soignant est à votre disposition. »

Et s' effaçant devant le grand brun, Mme Meads retourna d'un pas énergique à ses affaires. Sherlock regarda un instant la jeune femme s'occuper d'une vieille dame allongée non loin de là, puis poussa lentement la porte.

Le bras droit bardé de perfusions en tout genre, Molly était allongée là, les yeux grands ouverts. A intervalle régulier, un bip sonore retentissait, indiquant que son cœur maintenant réparé était sous la surveillance constante d'un électrocardiogramme.

S'approchant doucement du lit, Sherlock se racla la gorge.

« Bonjour . . .Hum . . . Comment vas-tu ? »

A présent qu'il se trouvait tout proche de son chevet, le détective s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait pleuré. Ses yeux qui regardaient fixement le plafond blanc de l'hôpital, étaient encore rouge et gonflés et elle tenait dans son poing serré un mouchoir en papier.

« Bien . . . »

« A tes yeux g . . . »

« Je te dis que je vais bien ! » aboya soudain Molly en tournant un visage crispé par la colère vers le jeune homme.

« J'ai été humiliée par Moriarty, j' ai risqué la vie de mes amis en faisant la guignol avec une arme à feu, mais tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! »

« Moriarty est un dangereux criminel qui . . . »

«Moriarty sait à quel point je peux me laisser embobiner par des individus tels que lui ! »

Péniblement, la jeune femme souleva un bras et se frotta les yeux.

« Je me sens tellement bête . . . Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ? Etait-ce un nouveau jeu pour toi ? Une manière de te rassurer ? »

« Me rassurer sur quoi ? » fit Sherlock fronçant les sourcils et se rapprochant imperceptiblement du lit.

« Bon sang Sherlock, tu connais mes sentiments à ton égard ! » hurla soudain Molly.

« Et tu sais à quel point tu me fais souffrir avec toutes tes flatteries , tes . . . calculs »

Le détective resta silencieux, son regard perçant fixé sur le visage ruisselant de larmes de la jeune femme. Celle-ci inspira profondément, puis prit un nouveau mouchoir dans lequel elle se moucha bruyamment.

« Maintenant . . . Si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter, aurais-tu la gentillesse de me laisser ? Je suis exténuée et ses foutus médecins n'ont rien trouver de mieux à faire que de réduire ma dose d'anti-douleurs. »

Sherlock la regarda encore un moment, puis, sans crier gare, se pencha et s'empara du visage de la jeune femme.

« Sherlock . . .que que. . . fais-tu ? » dit Molly d'une voix entrecoupée.

« Si c'est encore un de tes tours pour me . . . »

Mais avant que la jeune femme ai pu ajouter quoique ce soit, le détective avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, brusquement, sans dire un mot, le grand brun se redressa et quitta la pièce, sous le regard d'une Molly encore sous le choc.

« Alors, comment cela s'est passé avec Sherlock ? Elle n'a rien voulu nous lâcher lorsque nous sommes venus hier Ianto et moi. »

Le capitaine attrapa en grimaçant de douleur une bouteille de bière sur la table basse, puis se rassit lentement sur le canapé. Gwen, qui venait de poser son manteau sur un fauteuil, jeta un regard étonné à John assis non loin de là .

« John ne vous a rien dit ? »

Le médecin eut un sourire gêné.

« Molly n'a pas très expansive sur le sujet lorsque nous avons été la voir avec le Docteur. Quand à soutirer des infos à Sherlock . . . Une fois sa visite terminée, il est parti comme une flèche de l'hôpital. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Backer Street, c'est à peine si j'ai pu lui arracher un mot. Enfin, arrivé à l'appartement, il s'est enfermé à triple tour dans sa chambre. Bref, autant lui demander de faire ses plus plates excuses à Anderson . . . »

« Encore un ami de votre colocataire ? » demanda Ianto avec un sourire en coin.

« On peut dire ça, oui » répondit John en retenant un ricanement.

« Alors Gwen, cette visite ? » redemanda Jack tout en décapsulant sa bouteille.

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de John.

« Eh bien . . . Sherlock s'est tout d'abord comporté comme une armoire à glace, tandis que Molly lui disait plus ou moins gentiment tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. »

« Ah ce bon vieux Sherlock, toujours le bon mot avec ces dames. . . » fit le capitaine tout en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

« Et là, il s'est mis à l'embrasser . . . »

« Il l'a embrassé ? !» demanda Ianto sur un ton ahuri, tandis que Jack s'étranglait avec sa bière.

« Parfaitement. Enfin, si la définition du terme embrasser n'a pas changé jusque là . . » répondit Gwen avec un sourire malicieux.

« Il l'a embrassé ? » fit Jack, continuant de tousser, malgré les grandes claques de Ianto dans le dos.

« Pour la dernière fois Jack Harckness, oui ! !» répondit la jeune femme, exaspérée.

« Mais . . . Mais . . . Cet homme est un handicapé du sentiment ! C'est . . un robot . . . une machine à déductions ! »

« Eh bien on peut dire que Molly aura fait du bon boulot avec lui . . . » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton las, tout en ramassant les bouteilles vides sur la table.

« Mais enfin . . .John, toi qui le connais si bien » fit Jack en se tournant vers le médecin, « Tu es d'accord avec moi, cet homme à un balai dans le c. .. »

« Jack, je t'entends ! » hurla Gwen de la kitchenette de la base. Ianto, voyant quelle tournure prenait les événements, s'éclipsa discrètement dans son bureau.

Le médecin répondit avec un sourire gêné.

« C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu éprouver auparavant. . . ce genre de sentiment pour autrui . . . »

« Ah tu vois Gwen ! » hurla à son tour le capitaine.

« . . . Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il en était incapable. » compléta John.

« D'ailleurs, cela m'aurait étonné qu'il n'ai rien tenté auprès de Molly ce jour-là .»

Le sourire du capitaine s'affaissa. L'air profondément dépité, il se leva lentement du canapé.

« Bon, les gars, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller travailler un moment dans mon bureau, rapport à rendre au sieur Mycroft. »

_« Et non pas à son sociopathe de frère. . . »_ ajouta ensuite le capitaine entre ses dents, tout en s'enfermant dans son bureau.

Gwen le rejoignit quelques instants après, l'air profondément contrariée.

« Jack . . . » dit-elle en fermant la porte, « Ne me dis pas que tu éprouves quelque chose de sérieux pour Molly »

« Bien sûr que non Gwen . . . C'est juste une collègue, rien de plus . . . » répondit Jack ,faisant mine de classer des documents.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du bureau.

« Jack . . . L'instant d'avant tu l'appelais « ce bon vieux Sherlock ». . . Regarde les choses en face : tu t'es entiché d'elle. »

Le capitaine releva un instant les yeux vers son amie, puis replongea dans la paperasse. Gwen soupira .

« Fais comme tu veux » dit-elle en se levant du bureau, « Mais si tu as quelque chose à lui dire c'est maintenant ou jamais, à présent que Monsieur Cœur de Pierre se révèle être sensible à son charme . . . »

La porte du bureau se referma lentement sur elle-même, alors que Jack regardait d'un air pensif la photographie de l'équipe Torchwood au complet, prise peu de temps auparavant au QG du MI6.

J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu frustrant pour les amateurs de baisers langoureux et autres scènes torrides, vous aura plu malgré tout . . .

A bientôt pour notre dernier chapitre . . . Je sais, snif, bientôt la fin . . .


	19. Brand New Eyes

Here we go ! Last chapter of our story . . .

Hope you enjoy . . .

**Chapitre 19 : Brand New Eyes**

« Alors ? »

Molly s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil roulant afin de profiter pleinement des timides rayons d'un soleil automnal. Une brise légère agitait les branches de l' arbre centenaire sous lequel la jeune femme et John s'étaient arrêtés.

« Eh bien, ma décision est prise, je reste à Torchwood. »

John eut un mouvement de surprise.

« C'est une décision . . . pour le moins surprenante . . . Tu aimes à ce point cette organisation? »

« Il est vrai qu'après ce qui s'est passé à cathédrale et à la piscine, on pourrait s'attendre à ce que je rempile à Saint-Barth . . . . . De plus, le travail à l'institut est épuisant, on ne compte pas ses heures . . . et comme le prouve ce magnifique fauteuil roulant . . . », Molly donna un petit coup sur l'accoudoir en souriant, « On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un incident . . . Mais je crois que tout cela vaut le coup. J'aime mon équipe, j'aime travailler avec eux à l'institut, cette énergie qui les anime à chaque nouvelle mission . . . Et puis il y a tant de choses à découvrir . . . »

John regarda pensivement Molly, puis finit par lui dire, un sourire en coin :

« J'ai bien l'impression que nous sommes tous les deux des cas désespérés . . . »

La jeune femme eut un rire franc :

« Ca tu peux le dire . . . Deux médecins qui s'en prennent plein la figure, et malgré cela qui en redemande encore . . . »

Molly inspira profondément puis regarda tout autour d'elle.

« John ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je crois que nous sommes restés trop longtemps sous cet arbre . . . Cela te dérangerait de faire encore un petit tour dans le parc avant de retourner à la maison de repos ? »

Le médecin se leva du banc et s'épousseta les mains avant de prendre les deux poignées du fauteuil.

«C'est parti mon kiki . . . »

Molly et John firent ainsi un petit bout de chemin en silence, admirant tout deux la beauté du feuillage jaune-orangé au-dessus d'eux.

« Molly ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tout va bien avec Jack ? »

« Jack . . . Eh bien, je le trouve en ce moment un peu distant . . . Gwen me dit que Ianto et lui ont eu quelques disputes récemment, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout . . .»

Le médecin resta silencieux. Molly fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son ami.

« John . . . Me cacherais-tu quelque chose d'important ? »

« Hum . . . Non, non bien sûr . . . . . Je voulais juste savoir s' il y avait du nouveau pour le capitaine et Ianto. . Gwen m'avait également mis dans le parfum . . . »

« Allons John, fais un petit effort . . . Le Docteur au grand cœur ne peut pas refuser une demande si gentiment exprimée par une convalescente» fit soudain une voix grave derrière eux.

« Sherlock ! » s'écria John, alors que le détective les rejoignait d'un pas rapide, son manteau noir voltigeant derrière lui.

« Et l'affaire du milliardaire célibataire ?»

« Terminée ! . . . Je n'avais jamais rien vu de si ennuyeux ! A croire que le sonic du Docteur m'a grillé le cerveau au point de ne plus reconnaître les bonnes affaires des mauvaises. . . Mais revenons à nos moutons . . . Qu'arrive-t-il donc à ce malheureux capitaine Jack Harckness ? »

Jamais le médecin n'avait vu Sherlock jubiler autant.

« Si jamais tu dis quoi que soit . . . Ton cerveau ne sera plus le seul organe à être gravement endommagé . . . » fit John sur un ton menaçant tout en se rapprochant du grand brun.

« Moi ? Mais enfin John, de quoi parles-tu ?. . . » fit le détective sur un air faussement étonné.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » dit Molly qui commençait à s'agiter sur son fauteuil.

Le visage du médecin prenait peu à peu une délicate teinte rouge brique.

« Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler à Molly, mais à Jack ! »

« Oh c'est trop bon . . . » ricana Sherlock regardant tour à tour les deux médecins qui étaient de toute évidence sur le point d'imploser.

« La carpe et l'autruche . . . Bon, tout cela est bien mignon tout plein, mais nous avons une balade à terminer Molly et moi ! » fit le détective, saisissant vivement les poignées du fauteuil roulant, qu'il poussa à toute allure tout droit vers la sortie du parc

« Sherlock ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! Tu . . . tu ne dois absolument rien dire à Molly . . . ! » cria le médecin courant derrière le détective et la jeune femme qui vociférait :

« Sherlock ! Si tu refuses d'en parler, je te jure que je raconte à John ce que tu as fait avec moi hier après-midi !»

Alors que le trio infernal s'éloignait peu à peu , emportant avec lui son concert de hurlements sous les regards scandalisés d'un petit groupe de personnes âgées installé non loin de là, un homme habillé d'un costume en tweed et une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant sortirent de derrière l'arbre centenaire. Le jeune homme se frotta les mains, l' air excité.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Et tu dis que c'est avec eux que tu as réussi à expédier les anges pleureurs dans le vortex ? » fit Amy sur un ton dubitatif.

« Fantastiques, n'est-ce pas ?» s'exclama le Docteur en sautant sur place.

« Et tu dis que c'est avec eux que l'on va pouvoir combattre les Daleks ? »

« Précisément » fit le Seigneur Du Temps en se frottant de nouveau les mains, une expression béate sur le visage.

« Eh bien, ça promet . . . » soupira la jeune fille tandis que le Docteur courait comme un fou vers le petit groupe en agitant les bras.

A big thank you to all my readers, French or not . . . ^^

J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous aura plu . . . A très bientôt dans A Detective In the Orders, mon dernier crossover . . .

PS : le milliardaire célibataire est une petite référence à la nouvelle de Conan Doyle, "L'aristocrate célibataire", très loin d'être ennuyeuse . . .


End file.
